Hands In The Fire
by KiraKenvor
Summary: If it wasn't enough to get a bounty on your head, try having the bounty hunter being Jango Fett.  Jango/OC     First fanfic!
1. Meeting Like This

_**This is my first fanfic with my character, Kiratta Kenvor! I have a few pictures of her on deviantart, I plan to put up some better ones but as for now that's all I have. She is of my own creation so don't use her unless you ask first! Star Wars and Jango Fett belong to George Lucas, No copyright infrigment intended.**_

_**Read on fellow Star Wars nerds!**_

_**-KiraKenvor**_

The reptilian humanoid pushed me against the wall with his clawed, scaly hand on my throat. I growled and held his hand trying to pry his fingers from my throat.

"This is what you get for abandoning me on that last bounty; you could've got me killed!" The reptilian said breathing heavily from the fight we had just got in. "We're supposed to be partners!"

I growled and brought both my feet up in a failed attempt to kick him away. "Every bounty hunter for themselves, isn't that your code?" I growled as he tightened his grip on my throat, I started getting lightheaded from lack of oxygen going to my brain.

"Yeah, well this is your last day, Kenvor." He growled as I started losing my grip on reality as my vision started going out. I heard a blaster shot as I fell to the ground out cold.

I woke up in a dark room which seemed to be a cabin. I closed my eyes from the throbbing headache, I heard something move around me but I couldn't move. I opened my eyes again to find a humanoid creature with blue and silver armor sitting on a bench reading a datapad. "Where…" I started but stopped as my throat started hurting. "Am I?"

"You're aboard _Jaster's Legacy_," The male accented voice answered standing up and walked over.

"Why?" I asked straining to speak. "Why did you save me?" I wanted to know.

"He would have killed you." He answered.

"I didn't ask for help." I snapped gripping my throat lightly.

He pushed my hand away from my neck. "Don't touch it," he ordered. "I put bacta on it. You'll have minor scarring; Cradossk got you pretty good, Jedi."

"Who says I'm a Jedi?" I asked glaring.

"You wield a lightsaber." He answered.

"I left the Jedi Order last year," I growled straining to sit up only to be pushed back down again. "Will you stop that?"

"No." He answered "You need to rest."

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Four standard days."

I groaned at the throbbing headache. "I would ask you for a headache pill if I trusted you, but I don't." I said half teasing.

"I wouldn't give you one anyway," he said "I don't have any."

"Good." I said then recognized his armor. "You're Jango Fett aren't you? I've heard of you." He didn't reply, he just nodded, and I waited to see if he asked my name but when it never came I figured I'd introduce myself. "I'm Kira Kenvor."

"I know." He answered. "I've heard of you."

"Good." Was my reply.

"You're too reckless."

"What?" I asked insulted. "In my books, recklessness isn't a bad thing."

"It gets you killed." He stated. "Which you almost did."

I sighed heavily. "Look, I didn't ask for your help and I don't need it. Drop me off at the next planet." I ordered sitting up again only to become extremely dizzy.

Fett gripped my shoulder firmly and pushed me back down. "I told you to lay down."

I slapped his gloved hand away. "Don't tell me what to do."

"You'll do as I tell you, or you'll go to the prisoner cells until we get to Tatooine." He snapped.

"Tatooine?" I asked.

"A man by the name of Vergask Verano posted a bounty on you."

"Vergask?" I asked the once again got up ignoring my dizziness. "Not a chance! I'm not going back there!" I said reaching for my lightsaber only to find all my weapons have been confiscated. "Where are my weapons, Fett?" I demanded.

"There's a reason I'm the best. I don't leave my bounties armed," He said again pushing me down. "And if you don't sit your _shebs_ down I'll strap you to the bed."

"Kinky, Fett." I said trying to push up against his strong arms that kept me pinned but failed. I glared daringly into the T visor helmet. "Get your grimy hands off of me."

"Only if you lay down."

"I make no promises." I stated.

"Have it your way." He said and grabbed pieces of metal binders. As he warned he locked me to the bed with my arms pinned to either side of the bed.

"You son of a bitch." I growled and struggled against the restraints. "This is ridiculous!"

"I warned you." He stated and walked out. I had only known this 'Jango Fett' for maybe half an hour and I already hated him. I threw my head back in irritation.

Several hours later Fett returned with a glass of water and a cube looking thing and set it on the side table. "Are you going to cooperate long enough to get fed or should I just starve you for the rest of the month?"

"Rest of the month?" I asked.

"That's how long it's going to take to get to Tatooine."

"Hm." I mumbled.

"Well?" He asked.

"Fine, I'll cooperate." I said, his T shaped visor stared for a few seconds.

"I don't believe you."

_'You shouldn't, Fett.'_ I thought to myself. "I'll behave."

I could tell he was deciding whether to believe me or not, "Don't try anything, Kenvor."

"I won't." I falsely reassured. He finally undid the restraints on my wrists. _'Bad move.'_ I thought and used the Force to push him against the wall. "I thought you were the best, Fett, getting outsmarted by a girl!" Fett got up and extended his arm which shot out a whip cord that wrapped around my torso, he gave a quick pull knocking me to my side.

"You just lost your food privileges until further notice." He said pulling me up by my arm, I growled as his grip tightened on my arm. I struggled against the cord and lashed out kicking high enough to kick him in the face. He grunted in pain and fell back, giving me time to get the cord off of me. Once the cord was off I went for another kick only for him to grab my foot.

"Uh oh." I said as he pushing my foot forward knocking me off balance and onto my back. He managed to pin me on the ground with him straddling me and pinning my arms above my head.

"You shouldn't have done that." He growled.

"Get off." I ordered thrusting my hips forward knocking him off, I threw my lower half over my upper half in a backwards roll and got to my feet, Fett got up and reached for me only to cause me to punch his armored chest with every pit of strength I had. Bad move. "Ahhh!" I yelped looking at my hand, clearly broken.

Fett saw my now broken hand and made his move launching himself at me gripping my body tightly in his arms. Some would call this an intensified hug. I would call this rape. "Stop fighting with me!"

"QUIT HUGGING ME!" I screamed and struggled against him trying to push myself out of his grip.

"I'm not hugging you!" he said pushing a pressure point on the back of my neck. I instantly felt my whole body go numb falling limply into Fett's arms.

"What the frick!" I yelped as Jango now had no problem picking me up now that I couldn't fight back. He slipped an arm under my legs and one around my back picking me up. "Stop touching me." I growled.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked bringing me down to the prisoner hold.

"I'll mind trick you." I threatened.

"That only works on the weak-minded, Kenvor."

"You broke my hand." I said trying to prevent from being put in there.

"_You_ broke your hand when _you_ thought it would be a good idea to punch me." He said punching in a code to the prisoner cell, I snuck a peak and saw the code pin number. 7854. _'7854, 7854'_ I said trying to memorize the number. Fett set me inside and shut the door, _'Now I just have to wait for this numb shit to go away.'_


	2. Free The Pee!

_****Okay just so we're clear, Kira is mine, Star Wars and everything in the Star Wars trilogies belong to George Lucas. I don't want to have to keep posting this every chapter because I know 99.9% of people who read this will skip this part soo... yeah!****_

A little while later the numbness went away as Fett walked over again with something in his hand. "What do you want now?" I asked cradling my hand.

He nodded towards my hand. "Put a cast on your hand," he said "If you'll cooperate."

"Well I'll definitely not punch you again if that's what you're asking." I said with slight sarcasm.

"Good." He punched in the code and walked in, I made note of the blaster holstered to his belt but decided that for my own good I would cooperate… for now. Fett knelt down beside me and held his hand out to me, I just glared. "Are you going to let me fix your hand or let it heal wrong and be in pain for the rest of your life."

With much reluctance I gently set my small, manicured hand in his larger gloved one. He removed his gloves to reveal olive colored skin, and rough hands. He kneaded my hand looking for the break. "Ow!" I yelped jerking my hand away.

"Found it." He mumbled and held his hand back out, I gave it back reluctantly. He took out a small pocket knife.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" I asked pulling my hand away again.

"The bruising," He said motioning towards the black and blue side of my hand. "If you let the blood drain there's less of a chance the blood will clot."

"Well, let me do it." I said holding out my other hand.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" he asked through the mechanical filtering in his helmet. "I'm not giving you a knife."

"I swear I'll be good, I just don't want you stabbing me." I said honestly.

"You've said that before." He mumbled.

"Ugh." I said and looked away. "Hurry up."

He took my hand with a gentleness I hadn't expected. "It may hurt." He stated.

"I know." I mumbled and squeezed my other hand as he pressed the blade to the swelling; I muffled a growl as the blade cut through skin. I felt the blood start to pool out, I looked back as Fett had a cloth to my hand. Once the blood was out he put bacta on the cut, which stung. "Ouch!" I said trying to pull my hand away but Fett wouldn't allow it.

"If you would've just cooperated, you wouldn't be in this position."

"See that hole in your face? Yeah, well shut it." I snapped. "I'm not a child, don't scold me like one."

"How old are you?" he asked. "Fifteen? Sixteen?"

"Seventeen." I corrected. "You?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked with an ever so slight sarcastic hint to it. I allowed myself to smirk slightly.

"Well then are you some sort of droid? You must be you don't show emotion."

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." He replied as he wrapped my hand. When he was done he stood up and turned to leave. "If you keep up the good behavior I may let you out, but you're staying in here for earlier." He said closing the door then walked back to the cockpit.

"You've got to be kidding me." I mumbled then stood up walking over to the door where the keypad was then reached over to punch in the code.

I was startled when the intercom came on. "Step away from the keypad."

"Oh god," I said jumping at the voice. Then felt stupid for not taking notice of the cameras. "Let me out!" I yelled.

There was no reply.

"Fine have it your way." I mumbled sitting down on the bench with my legs and arms crossed, I took in a deep breath and started screaming "I HAVE TO PEE!"

I could hear Fett curse and question what I wanted.

"I HAVE TO PEE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "HELLO! PEE! I GOTTA GO! I. HAVE. TO. PEE! URINATION! YOU KNOW THE THING NORMAL BEINGS DO WHEN THEY'VE HAD TO MUCH WATER? YEAH! LET ME PEE! FREE THE PEE! FREE THE PEE!"

This went on for hours, I thanked the maker my now scarred throat didn't hinder my screaming ability.

***Fett's POV***

_'She can piss herself for all I care.'_ I groaned as her screaming continued.

"Just shut up." I pleaded with myself, though Kenvor couldn't hear me. I walked around the cockpit until I found something that was the answers to my prayers. A portable toilet, I don't remember ever putting one in here but at that moment I didn't care, I almost hugged the toilet but stopped myself after the disgusted realization of how gross that would be. I walked proudly down to the prisoner cells with the toilet.

"FREE THE P- you actually brought a portable toilet." She said amused. She used her good hand to push her black bangs from her bright ice blue eyes. "I'm almost touched, Fett."

"Will this get you to shut up?" I asked holding the bag up.

She smirked and shook her head mockingly. "Not a chance." She took another breath to scream again. "FREE THE PEE!" she smiled proudly as I growled.

"What do I have to do to get you to shut up?" I asked almost pleading.

"Let me out." She replied calmly. She knew she was holding the cards, or so she thought.

"No." I said and started walking back up to the cockpit.

In a low, almost inaudible voice she said "Please." I smirked, but no one would be able to tell from behind my helmet. I almost chuckled then returned to the cockpit. She groaned loudly. "Even when I say 'please' I still get ignored! Stupid Fett!"

Once out of earshot I let myself chuckle that is until she continued screaming.

"FREE THE PEE!"

'If she doesn't shut up soon I will shoot her.' I thought but she continued screaming. Another hour went by and Kira Kenvor still screamed. I was beginning to wonder when her voice would give out, I mean the woman was strangled and screaming non-stop for nearly six hours should have made her mute by now. Just then I remembered the muting system on my helmet. 'I am such a kriffing idiot.' I thought and pushed the button on the side of my helmet, the world became silent. 'Thank the Maker!' I almost cheered.

***Kira's POV***

"Alright this is getting old and I'm tired of screaming." I said to myself then looked up at the camera praying Fett wasn't watching I slipped towards the keypad again. I waited for a few seconds and when no intercommed voice came through I reached my good hand through the cell bars towards the keypad. "Firefiek, what's the code?"

I typed in several codes but all were denied. "7854." I said to myself "I could've sworn that was the code."

"You might as well give up," the accented voice said from the intercom again making me jump. "I changed the code."

I gave the camera a demonstration of how birds fly then sat down frustrated. "Just let me out, Fett. I'll stop screaming and I won't fight you, my hand is broken there's not much else I can do."

"You can use the Force." He stated over the intercom. "You don't need hands."

I smirked to myself proudly. "I'm an idiot." I said and used the Force Push on the cell walls only for the Force Push to be ricocheted back and slam me into the wall. "What the-?"

"It's Force proof," the accented voice said in monotone. "I've dealt with enough Jedi to have that installed."

"You think you're real smart don't you, Fett?" I asked picking myself up.

"I am smart," he added. "That's why I'm the best. Always have been."

"Someone sure thinks highly of himself." I snapped and sat down on the bench with my arms crossed over my chest in irritation.

***Fett's POV***

Another few hours passed and Kenvor had fallen asleep, she curled her thin but curvy frame on the metal bench. Even in her sleep she cradled her broken hand carefully to her chest as her long black hair draped over her shoulders and back. If she hadn't been my prisoner I would call her beautiful but Kenvor was merchandise, like all the other bounties I've collected. Plus she annoyed me, she got under my skin like no other bounty had, she hadn't pleaded for her life, she hadn't begged for mercy. Instead she showed the audacity to try to fight me when I was giving her food. She had an aura of ignorance about her that just set me off in the wrong way. I didn't like her. Not one bit and as far as I was concerned she didn't like me either, not that I cared. I had to have some respect for Kenvor though; she didn't give up or go down easy, though she was stupid for punching my armor. I had only had her in my possession for five days, and only one day of her being awake and already she was obnoxious. I decided that she couldn't do much with a Force proof cell so I would sleep. I went into the cabin and stripped off my armor and laid down. I would soon figure out exactly how smart my captive was.


	3. Attempting Escape

***Kira's POV***

I woke up stiff, sore and cold. I gave my hair a shake when I heard a clank; I looked up and saw Fett push under a tray of food.

"Eat." He ordered. I glared at the T Visor helmet.

"No."

"Suit yourself." He said and walked out. I glared at him and looked at the tray; it looked like a bunch of gray goop and blue milk. I growled and sat back against the wall bringing my feet up to my chest sitting on my hip. I examined the tattoo on my bicep. It was of a red skull type thing, I've never seen anything like it before. I never knew where I got it but it's always been there. It covered nearly all of my lower bicep; I ran my hand down my arm then pulled my red sleeve over it. After a while my stomach growled, I hadn't eaten since the Cradossk incident. So six days without food. I grumbled to myself hoping Fett wasn't watching I Force pulled the tray into my lap then took the fork and moved it around the plate. It looked disgusting, but I sucked it up and ate the gray glob. I coughed and sipped the blue milk; once I was done I used the Force to push it back under the opening with the cup and fork on the tray. After a while I paced around bored, then out of boredom I decided to lay down on the ground.

***Fett's POV***

_'What is that obnoxious woman doing now?'_ I thought as Kenvor plopped down on the ground laying on her back with her eyes closed, she wasn't doing anything wrong but it was still irritating me. Everything she did was irritating, the way she spoke was irritating, the way she walked was irritating, even the way she slept was irritating.

Suddenly Kenvor looked over at the bench the sat up abruptly staring at something under the metal bench. She pulled her legs criss cross in what I assumed an attempt to look inconspicuous. "What are you up to, Kenvor?" I asked myself as I removed my helmet. She couldn't get up here so I felt ok to take off the Mandalorian helmet. I ran a hand through my hair when Kenvor spoke out loud still observing whatever she saw under the bench.

"What if I do this?" She said she held her hand out pointing her finger to whatever was under the bench; lightning erupted from her finger tips blowing the bench from the wall, she smiled and another burst of electricity reputed from her fingertips blowing a hole in the vent.

"You devil woman." I growled grabbing my helmet and raced down to the prisoner cells only to see the prisoner was gone. My helmet immediately went into a heat scanner until it picked up a human form crawling through the vents.

***Kira's POV***

_'Ha! Stupid bounty hunter! Leaving a vent in the prisoner cell!'_ I thought crawling through the vents.

"There's nowhere for you to go, Kenvor." Fett called from the cell opening. I came into a larger opening that held all the technical wires for _Jaster's Legacy._

"Yeah, well I can disable your ship."

Fett didn't reply I only heard feet trot away. I pulled the first cord I found which knocked out the lights.

"Damn it, Kenvor!" Fett growled. I smirked and pulled another one that caused the ship to pull out of light speed, the ship rocked forward sending me to the back of the control panel, and I heard a thud on the other side and figured it was Fett. "I'm going to kill you when I get you out."

"Good luck trying." I said and pulled another wire, the 'fresher's shower started.

I heard something smack against the wall I was next to but paid it no mind. Bad move. The panel moved out and a gloved hand grabbed my arm along with a chunk of hair. Fett pulled me out and pushed, or rather slammed me against the wall, irritation and anger steamed off of him as he pinned me with tight grips on my shoulders.

"I've had enough of this." He snapped through the helmet. "I'm so close to throwing you out the garbage shoot."

I started panicking at being completely pinned against the wall and that he had overpowered me so quickly. "Get away from me," I said pleadingly shrinking down as much as I could.

"I'm seriously getting sick of this, Kenvor." He snapped not releasing me even in the slightest. "I was going to be nice and deliver you alive but now I'm thoroughly considering the lowered price of you dead."

"I'd rather be dead." I said wincing at the increasing pain in my upper arms as Fett's grip tightened.

"That can be arranged."

"Good I'd rather do that then go back there." I snapped trying to push his hand away by pushing his wrist but to no avail. Fett was strong.

"Whatever you did to get the bounty on your head you deserved it." He said. "I just don't know why the man would want you back. You've been awake for two days and you've already caused me more problems then you're worth."

"He's my ex," I said growling. "He won't let me leave him, he's insane!"

"Not my problem." Fett said pulling out a pair of binders and strapped them to my wrists with none of the gentleness he had shown the previous night. He sat me down on one of the passenger chairs and strapped me in with the seatbelts. I let out a breath as he crawled under the dashboard I had been under and fixed what I had broken.

"I'll do anything, Fett." I said pleadingly. He gave no answer. "Fett." I insisted.

"What could you possibly do for me?" He asked in full irritation.

"I'll cook, I'll clean, and I'll make you caf every morning. I'm begging here, Fett. Please." I said in all sincerity.

"I don't need it." He said.

"Oh come on, Fett have a heart." I said glaring as he reemerged from under the dashboard and put the panel back on.

"You can't have one in this business," he said simply. "You're a hunter, you should know."

I went silent as he sat down in the cockpit and rebooted the ship bringing it back in to light speed. I frowned and sat back silently, much to Fett's appreciation.

***Fett's POV***

Finally she was silent. I hated to get physical with a young woman but I've had enough of her crap. This was going to be a long trip… For a long time there was silence, just the hum of the ship and our breathing, she was still quiet which surprised me. I turned my head slightly to see if she had fallen asleep only to be met with cold blue eyes. I turned around slightly with a smirk on my face. She had spunk that was for sure.

"How much was the bounty?" She asked finally.

"Fifty thousand."

"Fifty thousand?" She asked astounded. "What do I got to do to get this guy off my back?"

I was curious as to what she meant but I didn't question it. She went back to silence figuring I wasn't going to reply.

"So are you a droid?" She asked after a few minutes.

I sighed. _'Here we go with the questions...'_ "Wouldn't you like to know?"

She smiled slightly. "Well yes, I would. That's why I asked."

"Too bad." I answered emotionless.

"Then are you half droid?" She asked. "You breathe, so you can't be all droid."

I chose to ignore her but she continued with her questions.

"What are you?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

"You're not going to stop until I tell you what species I am are you?" I asked swiveling my seat to face her.

"No." She said with an arrogance that stung the smile that formed on her lips.

"Human."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well how old are you?"

"Doesn't matter."

***Kira's POV***

_'This guy isn't much of a talker.'_ I thought just as the ship again dropped out of light speed.

Fett let out a stream of curse words in a language I found familiar but couldn't recognize. "This is your fault." He pointed an accusing finger in my direction.

"It's not my fault you can't hook things up right." I retorted.

"If it hadn't been for you, we wouldn't be stuck in the middle of space."

"Well if you were smarter and hadn't put a vent in the prisoner cell we wouldn't be in this position."

"I didn't make the ship, Sweetheart and if you would've just been good and not tried to fight me, you would've got food and been able to roam around freely."

"Well I could've handled Cradossk. I didn't need you."

"Really? From where I was standing it looked a lot like Cradossk had you beat." He argued.

"It was all an act." I lied.

"Yeah, that explains those scars on your neck and you blacking out from being strangled."

He had me beat at that one. I glared hard at him. "I hate you."

His reply came from over his shoulder. "I don't care."

This guy really got under my skin._ 'Who do you think you are?'_ I thought when my conscious kicked in. _'He's Jango Fett. That's who he is you dumbass.'_ I growled in my defeat when the ship shook wildly. "What the-?"

"Looks like your friend, Cradossk isn't through with you yet." Fett said as Cradossk's ugly face showed up on the comm scanner. I groaned.

"Give me back that woman, Fett." He growled.

"As much as I would love to, I can't."

"If you've had her this long you know just how annoying she is."

"I've learned." I glared.

"She isn't worth your time, Fett. Just give her over and let me kill her."

***Fett's POV***

_'Kill her?_' My conscious asked _'No, she is worth too much for Cradossk to just kill her.'_

"I'm afraid this one is mine." I said calmly.

"You're wrong Fett. I had her first before you took her."

***Kira's POV***

"Can I trust you?" Fett asked muting the comlink and turned to face me.

"Have you been able to so far?"

Fett groaned. "Look, I know you hate Cradossk from that look on your face." He started; my scowl quickly disappeared. "So, if you're willing to work with me for this short amount of time I'll let you man the laser cannon."

"Work with you?" I asked then thought about it. "If I get to blow up Cradossk I'm in."

"You try anything funny and I won't hesitate to put a bullet through your skull."

I sensed the seriousness coming from Fett. "Deal." Hesitantly he unstrapped the seatbelt and unhooked the binders.

"I'm trusting you." He said with a menacing voice. "Don't blow it."

I chose not to reply when he handed me an earpiece comlink, I trotted to the laser cannon as Fett continued his conversation with Cradossk as I aimed for the Trandoshan's ship.

"Alright Kenvor, prove your worth." Fett's voice said over the comm, at the 'go ahead' I smiled and fired.

"Fett!" Cradossk yelled and returned the fire.

"Fly the ship, Fett!" I yelled as Cradossk started a rapid fire, I fired back as Jaster's Legacy started maneuvering around Cradossk's ship. I fired again hitting the ship as Cradossk fired taking out the laser cannon. "Um Houston we have a problem."

"What now?" Fett asked irritated. I raced down to the cockpit picking my footing as the ship dodged the shots.

"Lizard boy here took out the cannons." I said as the ship took a sudden dive I let out a scream as I flung to the back of the ship with a thud. "FETT!"

I growled and raced back up gripping onto the pilot's armrest. "I'm doing the best I can, he took out our shields." He said as his hands flew across the dash. "We're going to have to make a crash landing."

"Where?" I asked as he swerved left causing me to fall into his lap. I tried to get up but he kept his arms around me.

"Just sit." He ordered. "Prepare for crash landing."

I gripped tightly on the armrests as Fett attempted to steer the ship with me in his lap. Needless to say we crashed into the planet we were flying above, the impact caused me to fly forward, the only thing stopping me from hitting the window was Fett managed to grab me in time. I fell back onto his lap.

"Nice flying, Fett." I mumbled as we looked out the window to the planet we crashed onto, it was much of a swamp, teaming with life, heavy humidity, and full of creepy crawlies.


	4. Dagobah

***Fett's POV***

_'Well that was unplanned.'_ I thought to myself, Kenvor had fallen onto my lap and almost out to windshield had I not caught her. We both gazed out at the planet; I looked up from the viewport to see Cradossk's ship fly off. We both sat back from the over excitement, that is until Kenvor realized she was still on my lap and got up quickly with a silent 'sorry'. I unstrapped myself and stood up as well, we went to the ramp as Kenvor punched the button to lower the ramp to no avail. It was underwater.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Promise not to kill me?"

She glared slightly at me. "I need you to get me out of this dump; I'm not going to kill you… yet."

"Fair enough." I replied and walked off to my cabin retrieving her lightsaber from the drawer; I came back and placed it in her good hand. "Get us out of here."

She nodded slightly surprised I returned her weapon. Kenvor walked to the viewport as I followed close behind, she carefully stood on the pilot's chair careful not to make it spin and knock her off, and she took care not to step on any buttons then ignited her lightsaber and cut a large hole through the glass. We got out and stood on outside of the ship.

"Well this is going to be fun to fix." She said as sarcasm poisoned her words.

"We'll have to set up camp." I said "It's getting dark and who knows what's out here."

She glanced over and nodded then went to inspect the damage to the laser cannons, but as she took a step it caused the ship to tilt making her lose her balance and fall into the grimy and mucky water with a scream. I went over to where she fell as she came to the surface with an angry look. I smirked beneath my helmet.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes." She snapped and swam to the shore; she came out drenched and clearly angry.

"Come help me get out some things and I'll give you dry clothes to wear." I said.

Then she said something I thought she never would. "Thanks." She backed up giving her a running start; she ran and jumped making it onto the ship. We loaded out different boxes that held food, clean water, and a hammock. Kenvor was actually good help once she wasn't trying to fight with me, but I still didn't trust her as far as I could throw her. She went to set up a fire with anything she could find that was dry enough to burn. I looked up at the sky as it was almost completely dark out. Kenvor cursed as she had a stick under a rock with some kind of sting to make it spin with enough friction to make a fire. I saw her shivering; I walked over with a pair of my house clothes.

"Put these on," I ordered. "I'll handle the fire."

She handed me the stick and rock and grabbed the clothes and walked back a ways, I set the stick and rock down then turned to my flame thrower igniting the wood in flames. "Smart ass." She said with a smirk, I glanced over and seen that her torso was bare and slightly purple from the cold as she held the shirt over her chest. "Don't look you pervert." She joked; I rolled my eyes and looked away.

***Kira's POV***

Once I was dressed I walked back to the fire holding onto the pants because they were too big. I rolled them up enough to where they wouldn't fall down. I hung up my wet clothes above the fire to dry and set my boots by for them to dry as well. "You're good with a laser cannon." Fett said inching towards the fire to warm himself.

I smiled at the compliment. "Thanks," I brought my knees to my chest trying to keep as much body heat as possible as I shivered. We went into a silence, but it wasn't necessarily awkward. Fett stood up and grabbed the hammock.

"You can have the hammock," he said "It'll keep you above whatever is on the ground."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll sleep on the crate." He said motioning towards the crate I was sitting on.

"Well that's not comfortable." I mumbled. "You'll freeze."

"Since when do you care about my body heat?" he asked with a joking hint to his voice.

I straightened up. "I don't." I insisted. "I'm just saying."

He let out an almost inaudible chuckle. I smiled to myself that he allowed himself a chuckle around me. "Come help me." He said tying up one side of the hammock I got up off the crate and walked over to Fett he handed me the other side of the hammock I brought it over to another tree and tied it on. Once it was on we walked back to the fire and sat down. I brought the bottoms of the sweatpants over my bare feet keeping them warm. We went back into a silence when once again Fett got up, I didn't pay attention until he walked over with a blanket. "Cover up." Confused I took the blanket and he walked back to his spot on the log. I smiled to myself and covered up in the blanket. Maybe Fett wasn't as big of a jerk as I thought, still a jerk, but maybe less of one.

"Hey Fett," I said, his helmeted head looked over. "Sorry for being a little shit." He stared for a few seconds then nodded. I figured that was as good of an answer I was going to get. "You know, I'm pretty good with tools. I can help you fix the ship tomorrow."

There was a loud gurgling sound; we looked towards the ship as it sunk slightly. "If we can get it out." He answered.

"That's easy when you have a Force sensitive on your team." I said.

"Team?" he asked with amusement.

"For now," I said quickly. "We have to be a team to get out of here."

He nodded. "You should get some sleep, Kenvor."

I nodded and walked to the hammock without an argument. I stopped. "Are you sure you'll be ok on the crate?"

"Yes."

I nodded. "Well," I said. "You take the hammock."

"I said you take it." He said calmly.

"I know but you should get it." I said. He ignored me. "We could share."

His head snapped back to look at me. "What?"

I felt my cheeks flush. "Uh," I mumbled. "Well in the reason that it would keep us warm and up off the ground."

If I would've seen his face he was probably smirking. "I'll keep watch." He said. "I'll get you in a few hours so I can sleep."

I blushed. "Fine suit yourself." I said and got in the hammock.

***Fett's POV***

I shook my head as Kenvor climbed in the hammock; she wasn't so bad although she was still annoying and ignorant. Once I knew she was asleep I removed my helmet and ruffled up my dark, wavy hair. I listened for anything that could be considered a danger but all I heard was the different creatures making their night calls and Kenvor's steady breathing. I threw more sticks on the fire and searched the crate for something to eat. I found a ration bar and returned to my seat at a crate.

A few hours later my eyes started to droop, I shook my head and returned my helmet to my head then walked over to the hammock where Kenvor was. I shook her shoulder, she groaned tiredly.

"Five more minutes." She pleaded.

"You're turn." I said, she opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder at me.

"Hm? Oh, right." She said and yawned then got out. "She's all yours." She said rubbing her eyes then shook her now wavy hair.

"You have your lightsaber right?" I asked.

"Mhmm." She answered then showed it to me. "Don't worry, Boss, I won't let any creepy crawlies get'cha."

"Good."

"Are you going to sleep in your armor?" She asked

"Yes."

"Well that's not comfortable." She said and walked to the fire, I smirked as she added more wood to the fire.


	5. Fixing Jaster's Legacy

***Kira's POV***

I sat down on the crate it my legs crossed, and my arm holding my head up by my chin as I watched the fire. I yawned giving my head a shake to wake myself. I looked around but saw nothing and sensed no danger.

Soon enough the sun was rising and the world started to light up as well even through the grimy scene. I decided to make something more substantial than a ration cube and looked through the crate I found bread and nerf bacon. I found a rock that was flat and fairly clean and cooked the bacon when Fett woke up with a groan. He walked over and sat down beside me, I was almost surprised he would willingly sit down beside me.

"What smells good?" He asked.

"It's not much," I said putting the bacon pieces on the lightly toasted bread. "But it's bacon and bread, enjoy." I said handing him one.

He nodded his thanks but started at it through his T shaped visor. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't want to take off my helmet."

"Why not?" I asked sitting down next to him with my own bacon sandwich. "Afraid I'm going to see you're actually a human?" I teased. I could tell he rolled his eyes then set the sandwich on his thigh, he pushed a button that released his helmet and he took it off and set it down next to him. I was surprised with what I saw. He wasn't much older than me. I expected him to be like thirty but he was actually like twenty-two, making him five or so years older than me, he had black short hair that was just long enough to reveal slight wavy curls, his eyes were a dark chocolaty brown. He had a big nose and a few scars on his face but nothing major. I had to admit he was kind of cute.

He didn't say anything he just ate his food; I smiled to myself and ate as well. "We need to get the ship out."

"I know." I said smacking my hands together to rid them of bread crumbs. "Let's get to it." Fett stood up and returned his helmet to his head. We walked to the water's edge; I cocked a hip and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What?" he asked.

"Do we have a clearing big enough to put this thing?" I asked. Fett looked around.

"We'll have to make a place." He said. I nodded as we went to a mostly cleared area, I took out my lightsaber.

"Watch and learn, Fetters." I smirked and took a swing at the nearest tree, the blade swung through the tree easily. The tree fell to the ground. "Well now we have plenty of firewood." I said and cut it up into smaller pieces then used the Force to stack it nicely next to our camp. Fett had his arms crossed over his chest.

***Fett's POV***

"Quit showing off and just clear the area." I ordered crossing my arms over my chest. Kenvor gave a cheesy smile and went to work. I went to the ship and emptied whatever else was inside. By the time the ship was emptied Kenvor had the area cleared and had a nice pile of firewood. She trotted over to me and deactivated her lightsaber clipping it on her belt; she did a little dance of sorts. "What was that for?" I asked.

"My pants were falling down." She replied coolly as she adjusted her belt to keep the sweatpants up. I smirked to myself.

"Get the ship."

"Yes Ma'am!" She said with a smirk, I rolled my eyes as we made it back to the water's edge. Kenvor took a deep breath and closed her eyes holding her hand out to the ship. She looked ridiculous but it didn't matter the ship started to lift as the water drained from it as it rose. Kenvor moved the ship over the trees as her eyes opened and she set the ship down. Her hand dropped and she sighed. "You're welcome." She said and walked towards the ship, I followed suit hoping the damage wasn't so bad I couldn't fix it myself on a swamp planet. There was a large hole in the viewport where Kenvor cut it.

"This could take a while to fix this." I mumbled with irritation looking at all the damage.

"Well hopefully with the money you make off of me you'll be able to buy a new ship," Kenvor said running her hand along the hold of the ship as she inspected the damage. "This one's a piece of bantha poodoo anyways."

"Not a chance," I said walking up next to her, she looked up at me in curiosity. "She was Jaster Mereel's ship."

She watched me carefully. "That name sound familiar." She said "Who is he?"

"He was the journeyman protector on Concord Dawn until he was exiled. He became the Manda'lor and was a great warrior."

She nodded, her eyes filled with interest. "What's a Manda'lor?"

"It's actually a man," I explained as we got to work on the ship. "Mandalore the First, he founded Mandalore. It's said that he was an excellent warrior, he also founded a group of warriors called the Mandalorians who have the same kind of armor as I do."

"So you're a Mandalorian?" She asked.

"Yes," I said. "Each Mando'ad has a tattoo on their lower bicep to show that we were born Mandalorian. For females it's red, for males it's black."

"A tattoo?" She asked rubbing her arm. "What does it look like?"

"It's a mythosaur skull."

"Like this one?" She asked moving the sleeve of her shirt to expose a red Mandalorian emblem on her lower bicep. I was surprised she had one.

"Exactly like that." I answered. Her eyes were full of questions. "I didn't know you were Mandalorian."

"I didn't either." She said as she returned to her work tightening a bolt. "I don't remember anything from my younger years. I was a slave for a death stick dealer on Coruscant; the cops would never suspect a seven year old girl to be selling death sticks. They wiped my memory when I was kidnapped, I remember nothing from when I was six and younger." She explained.

"Obviously you're Mandalorian," I said "So you must have come from Mandalore."

She gave a look. "I don't think I was," she said pulling herself into the engines to fix them "I remember bits and pieced but not enough to know where."

"What do you remember?"

"I remember a farm," she answered. "And a man with yellow armor."

"Do you remember his name?"

"No." she said as a sigh. "Maybe if I go to Mandalore I'll figure it out."

"Perhaps."

She frowned but never replied. We worked in silence caught up in our own thoughts. _'If she is Mandalorian then I can't bring her back to Verano. It'd be betraying the Mandalorian way; then again it'll get her out of my hair.'_ I thought _'But she's proved she's useful, she's smart, good with tools, and willing to work with me. She hasn't even tried anything since we've been here; I'm more than sure she can fly a ship if she can fix one. She's been free to roam as she pleases but she's stayed and has been cooperative.'_

***Kira's POV***

_'Mandalorian? How could I possibly be Mandalorian? Maybe Fett is pulling something on me just saying that Mandalorians have tattoos. He probably doesn't even have one then again he didn't know I had the tattoo. What if I am Mandalorian? Would he still turn me in to Verano? Maybe I can persuade him to give up the bounty.'_ I thought to myself as I reached in the engine ridding it of weeds that got tangled inside. _'I've tried that before. Then again I was being a total biotch to him; I mean he doesn't seem that bad once you get past the asshole exterior. I mean he gave me clothes and the blanket, he can't be all bad. Plus he's cute, maybe not drop dead gorgeous and not necessarily attractive but I think he's cute, maybe rugged handsome. The strong but silent type and to a plus he hasn't tried to kill me yet, he's threatened it but for good reason.'_

I pulled out the remaining seaweed then used the Force to call a wrench to me. I continued working on the engine when I heard Fett mumble something in a different language.

"_Mir'osk_." He growled. I smirked figuring he had just cussed at the ship.

After a while we stopped to take a break after three hours straight of ridding the ship of water and seaweed. We walked back to the camp and added wood to the fire. I wiped my brow and ran a hand through my hair thoroughly disgusted on how it felt after falling into the murky water. I threw it in a bun and prodded the fire with a stick.

"So do you think we'll be able to fix the ship?" I asked.

"I'm hoping." He answered. I nodded. "You can use the 'fresher, it still works."

I watched him for a few seconds. "Okay." I said and walked towards the ship. I climbed up on top of the ship and through the viewport and into the ship. Inside it was fine although the lights short circuited and it was dim inside. I made my way to the 'fresher and stripped down, I admit it felt weird to be naked in Jango Fett's ship. I ignored it and turned on the water and got in. It felt so good to have clean water run down my body; I looked to see what kind of shampoo Fett used. I smelled it, "Ahh! It smells a man!" I complained I decided clean hair was more important than smelling like Fett. Once my hair was clean I found a bar of soap then took a few seconds to decide whether it was safe to use, I reached in the belt of my clothes that was sitting on the toilet and grabbed my blade then cut the soap into a small square then shaved off the sides. _'This one is mine.'_ I thought and used it to wash the grime off of me. Once I was clean I got out, dried off and got redressed then came back out to Fett as I rolled up the pants then sat down next to him.

"Hi." I said, he ignored me and prodded the fire. I frowned and in a louder voice I said. "Hi."

His T shaped visor looked over at me to acknowledge me, it wasn't good enough. I got close to his visor and again said "Hi."

"What's your problem?" He asked.

I sat back with a smirk on my face. "You know when most people say hi, you say hi back."

"That's what that was all about? Because I didn't say hi?"

"Uh-huh." I smiled.

"Hi." He said in a monotone voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Well now what do we do?" I asked.

"Get something to drink and get back to work." He said handing me a glass of blue milk.

"Oh joy." I said and sipped the milk tasting for anything that may be poisonous. Once we were done we returned to the ship and continued working.


	6. Talking with the Mand'lor

***Fett's POV***

"Why did Verano put such a high price on your head?" I asked as she climbed up to the engine again.

She sighed having her back to me as she sat on her knees beginning to continue her work on the engine. "It's kind of a long story."

"It's not like we're going anywhere for a while." I stated pulling off a panel that concealed the inner workings of the ship.

She glanced over her shoulder at me then looked back at the engine. "I ran away from him." She started. "I used to date him but I dumped him when he became abusive, he refused to let me leave him saying I was his property and he owned me. He said that since he 'saved' me from the death stick dealers I owed him."

I frowned beneath my helmet. That explained why she panicked when I had her against the ship, guilt flew over me. _'Why are you feeling guilty? You're a bounty hunter. You don't have sympathy.'_ I thought when my conscious kicked in _'But you were a slave yourself, Jango.'_

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say, I wasn't good at the whole _sympathy/empathy _thing, evemn If I've experianced it myself.

"I guess I knew he would put a price on my head," She said quieter. "I just hoped he wouldn't."

"What did he do to you?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Kenvor looked over her shoulder then turned to face me slightly. "He beat me," she answered. "And he would pin me against the wall and punch me until I was unconscious. That's why I lost to Cradossk, and to you. I panicked."

"You need to learn to control your fear and use to your gain." I said.

"I know," she sighed turning back to the engine. "But I freeze up; it stops me from thinking clearly."

"I'll teach you." I said. _'I'll what?'_ I thought.

"Teach me?" she asked looking over at me with interest. _'Too late she heard me.'_

"To use your fear to your gain."

"Why would you do that?" She asked. "You're the bounty hunter; I don't think you're supposed to teach your bounties."

"True," I said. "But you're smart, with the right training you won't have to worry about guys like Verano."

She smiled slightly. "Thanks."

***Kira's POV***

I turned back to the engine with a smirk. Jango Fett was going to teach me, I mean who better to get training from then the best bounty hunter in the galaxy?

After a couple more hours of working on the ship it was about five pm standard time. "Are you done for the day?" I asked letting my feet hang down as Fett walked over.

"Yes." He said rubbing his lower back. "My back is killing me."

I nodded and jumped down dropping at Fett's feet; I stood up and noticed how close we were. I let out a nervous laugh and backed up; we walked back to camp and sat down on the crates. Fett removed his helmet for the second time and rubbed his back. "Dammit."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said. I knew he was just saying that to not show weakness.

"Your back still hurts huh?" I asked raising an eyebrow placing a hand on my hip.

"Yes." He mumbled.

I smirked then scooted back on the crate and patted the spot in front of me. "Sit."

"Why?" he asked raising a dark eyebrow.

"Don't ask questions just do it." I ordered, he shook his head and did as he was told sitting down in front of me. "You're going to have to remove your armor."

"Why?" he asked turning to face me.

"Again, quit asking questions and do it." I ordered, he rolled his eyes and removed the chest of his armor.

"Good enough?" he asked with his arms outstretched in annoyance. I felt my eyebrows raise as I looked over his bare chest, the man was buff. I took notice that he had a black Mythosaur tattoo on his arm where mine was. He was right. "You there?" he asked waving a hand in front of me.

"What? Yeah," I said blushing slightly then patted the crate. "Sit Mando boy."

He did as I hesitated to touch him; I put my hands on his shoulders and started to knead at his knotted muscles. He was tense at first but slowly relaxed and let me work my magic. When I got to his lower back he winced slightly but soon was leaning forward to rest his head in his hand. I smiled to myself then rubbed his back. "Better?" I asked.

"Much." He answered quietly. "Thank you."

"Any time." I smiled as he stood up and gathered his armor and returned it to his chest but left his helmet off.

"So do you have any other hidden skills I should know about?" he asked. I stretched and laughed.

"None that I can think of." I smirked laying down on the crate resting my arms on my stomach. "You know you're not as bad as I first thought, Fett." I said looking over at him as he sat down on another crate.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Yeah, at first I thought you were an inconsiderate bastard."

"And now?" he asked.

I smirked. "I guess you're kind of cool." The corner of his lip uplifted.

"Good to know."

"What did you think of me?" I asked turning to lay on my stomach arching myself on my elbows.

"That you're a pain in the ass." He answered I laughed.

"And now?"

"You're a pain in the ass." I glared.

"Seriously, Fett."

"I'm always serious, Kenvor."

I frowned. "Don't call me Kenvor, it's too professional. Just call me Kira."

"Whatever you say Kenvor." He said emotionlessly or at least I thought so until he looked over at me out of the corner of his eye and smirked slightly.

"You're making fun of me." I said fighting a smile.

"No, not at all." He said. "I'd be much too frightened to tease a Jedi."

I giggled. "Hey I'm not a Jedi anymore," I said "I left that life."

"Why?" He asked laying down as well throwing his helmet up in the air and catching it as it came back down.

"I didn't agree with their teachings, about no attachments, no nothing, you're basically a monk for your whole life preaching peace when you go around with a laser sword killing anyone who 'disrupts' the peace, basically." I answered sitting up to put my hair in a ponytail. "Plus my master was a jerk, his name was Mace Windu."

Fett actually laughed at that. "Personally I hate Jedi."

"Why's that?" I asked throwing in another chunk of wood then sat back down.

"I was captured by them when Jaster died," he answered. "They sold me into slavery."

I gave him a confused look. "That doesn't sound like a Jedi thing to do." I said with concern.

"Exactly."

"What happened?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter now." He answered.

I frowned. "For stories sake."

"No." he answered throwing his helmet back up.

"Look, Pal, I told you something personal your turn." I said pointing an accusing finger in his direction.

"We never agreed to it."

"Come on, Fett." I said "Quit being difficult."

"They attacked Mandalore aligning with the Death Watch that claim to be the true Mandalorians but are really a bunch of ruthless bastards. They convinced the Jedi to side with them in a war against us; they destroyed nearly every Mandalorian left. They took me to Coruscant to be interrogated and when they got nowhere they sent me off to a spice trader as a slave."

I frowned but sensed he was telling the truth. "That's terrible," I said. "I can't believe the Jedi did that."

"They did." He answered and got up grabbing two ration cubes. "Here." He tossed one to me; I caught it and nibbled on it from time to time as we talked.

I had actually begun to like Fett. 'Isn't that like Stockholm's syndrome? No that's when you fall in love with your captor. I don't love him, I just enjoy his company.' I thought to myself. "So looks like I'm not the only once-was slave."

"Looks like it." He answered.

_**I know some facts are not correct but I haven't read the extended stories about Jango so forgive me, I was only able to assume from what I got from Wookieepedia... also I know Mandalorians don't have tattoos on their arms but I thought it would be a good way to get Kira to learn from her heritage and so on.**_

_** -KiraKenvor**_


	7. Fighting Through Panic

***Fett's POV***

Kenvor- or Kira as she told me to call her was sitting criss cross on the crate with a bowl and a spoon; she hydrated her cube and was mushing it around the bowl.

"These things are so gross." She said.

"I know," I answered. "But it has what you need."

"Doesn't mean it tastes any better." She replied; I smirked setting my helmet down as I sat up. "You can go to sleep first, I'll keep watch."

"I'm not tired." I answered. "You can go."

"Well I'm not tired either." She answered as she finished her food and set the bowl down beside her.

"Well then what do you want to do?" I asked bored.

She raised an eyebrow then smirked. "You could show me how not to panic or whatever you were talking about earlier."

"You sure?" I asked standing up. She stood up as well.

"Yeah I'm sure." She answered.

"Alright," I said "Don't expect me to go easy on you because you're a woman."

"Wouldn't want you to." She smirked.

"What about your hand?" I asked.

"Oh it's healed." She said showing me.

"You broke it three days ago, it can't be healed already."

"It does when you have Jedi healing powers."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, you ready?"

"Mhmm." She said.

"Close your eyes."

"What?" she asked.

"You want to know how not to panic right?" she nodded. "Most of the time you're attacked you're not expecting it. Close your eyes."

She gave me a weary look but closed her eyes. "I'm ready."

"Wait, give me your weapons." I said holding out my hand.

"Why?"

"It's hand to hand, and I don't want my hand to end up on the floor should you panic."

She laughed and handed her lightsaber to me. I set all of our weapons on the crates. "Now close your eyes." She giggled and closed her eyes. "No using the Force to sense where I am, got it?"

"Comprende`." She said smiling waiting for me to grab her. I smirked and walked silently behind her. Kira stood there waiting for me to grab her and when I didn't immediately she started questioning. "Why aren't you attacking?" She asked with her eyes still closed.

"Like I said you won't know when you're attacked." I answered.

"Oh." She said, I moved to her side and waited a few more seconds. "I feel like you're going to leave me here because my eyes are clo-" I cut her off by reaching under her arms and locking my hands behind her head, she let out a muffled scream.

"Fight back." I told her. "Don't panic." She struggled against me until she slammed down her heel to my foot. I thanked the maker for my feet being armored. "Good, keep fighting." She growled and peeled back my fingers squirming her way out of my grasp.

Once she got away she was giggling then trotted back. "That was fun."

"It's not supposed to be," I smirked slightly. "Being attacked isn't fun."

"I know but it's not for real." She said. "Let's do it again!" she closed her eyes anticipating my next move. I smirked then grabbed her wrist and slammed her against a tree. Kira tried to push me away but failed and when she couldn't get away she started to panic.

"Don't panic, Kira." I told her, "Do not panic whatever you do."

She whimpered "I-I can't, Fett." She said sinking against the tree. I let her go and she straightened up.

"You can't let that get to you," I said putting a hand on her shoulder; she looked up with a failed attempt of a smile.

"I know but I told you I freeze up." She sulked.

I took her chin in my hand to make her look at me. "When you get into a position that you can't get out of immediately, relax. Not every person you go up against is going to give in easily from a couple foot stomps."

"I know." She said as I dropped my hand from her chin.

"Let's try again." I said, she nodded and backed away from the tree closing her eyes again. I took notice that when she couldn't get out of something quickly or when she was backed up to something she panics. I was going to break that from her. She took deep breaths in and out calming down, I let her relax. When her body language told me she was relaxed I pushed her against the tree again, she struggled against me but again when she couldn't get away she started panicking. "Stop panicking, Kira." I ordered. "Fight back." She looked up at me with panicked eyes that looked like a prey animal. "Fight." I ordered again trying to stop her from panicking. She growled bringing her foot up and kicked me in the chest sending me back far enough for her to run a little ways. I allowed myself to smile. "There you go."

***Kira's POV***

I took off like a bat out of hell; I would've kept running if Fett's voice hadn't told me to stop. "Where are you going?" he asked. I had to stop myself and walk back to him.

"I would've kept running." I said walking up to him with my eyebrows raised seriously.

***Jango's POV***

I allowed myself to laugh. "You did well." It took a few seconds for it to hit her that she overcame the panic, than she smiled brightly. She was beautiful. _'What? Beautiful? Get a hold of yourself Jango. She's the bounty, you're the bounty hunter.'_

"I did it!" She smiled then wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug, I stiffened. She saw me stiffen then realized what she was doing then let go with a nervous laugh. "Sorry."

I had to fight a smile at her sudden hug. "You're fine." I said "Do it again."

She smiled and closed her eyes again.

***Kira's POV***

We went on like that for at least an hour. I quickly learned that Fett was trying to break me from my panicking because more often than not he would get me pinned to where I couldn't escape easily and I would be forced to either calm down and fight back or stay pinned and panic. On the last one we were going to do I calmed down with my eyes closed; I listened for any footfall of Fett's but heard none. I started wondering where he was until I felt warm air on my shoulder, my eyes opened before he could even grab me and punched him straight in the face. He staggered back holding his nose. My mouth dropped.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I said cupping his cheeks and touched his nose lightly. "I'm sorry! Does it hurt?"

"Yes!" he whinned. "You punch hard!"

"I'm sorry!" I said with concern, Jango smiled- wait since when do I call him Jango? Anywhose Fett smiled.

"Good job," he said taking my hands off his face, I didn't notice until later on that he held my hand longer then he consciously thought he should. "Not what I was expecting though."

"Expect the unexpected, Fetty-Boy." I smiled proudly.

"Don't call me Fetty-Boy." He said dropping my hand.

I put my hands on my hips playfully. "Then what should I call you?"

"Jango." He answered.

"Jango?" I asked.

"Yes, Jango." He answered.

I smirked. "Fine, then."

"Good."

"So we're on first name basis are we?" I asked playfully.

"Looks like it." He said. "Redo."

"Redo?" I asked.

"You can't smack me before I even attack you," he said actually joking. "Redo."

I smirked "Fair enough." I closed my eyes again with a smile on my face waiting for Jango to attack me when the thing I least expected happened, he swung his foot from behind me causing me to fall to the ground with a thud. "What the-" I started when he was on top of me sitting on my chest grabbing my hands and pinning them above my head.

He smirked as I struggled to get him off. I pushed back on his hands trying to push him off but failed, let's face it Jango was stronger than me. I threw my hips up, Jango was sent forward but his thighs clung to my sides keeping him planted. I growled. "Try harder." He challenged.

I glared hard at him and tried to push on his hands again realizing that our hands were intertwined, I felt a small blush on my cheeks. I threw my hips forward again then did it again which got him off balance enough for me to get my knee up to my elbow and shrimp out, I rolled to my knees and went to get to my feet when Jango jumped on me pinning me back down. I giggled and pushed to get to at least my knees to no avail, I rolled over on my back and giggled again. Jango even allowed himself to laugh.

"You suck." I said.

"Why? Because I beat you?" he asked with a smirk.

"No," I said "Because I was almost out and you got me again."

He smirked, "Well I'm sorry." I giggled then realized how close he was; I panicked and pushed him off.

"You should be." I smirked trying to play it off that I panicked. I held my hand out to him and pulled him up. "Alright well now I'm tired."

"You can sleep," he said "I'll keep watch."

"From what?" I asked "The boogie man?"

Jango smirked. "Possibly."

I raised an eyebrow with a small chuckle. "Goodnight."

"Night." He said, I smiled and climbed into the hammock. Once I was in both boots flew out and hit the ground.


	8. Boogie Men and Dragonsnakes

***Jango's POV***

I sat down on the crate and thought for a while. I looked to where Kira was sleeping only to see a small mount making the hammock droop._ 'What is wrong with me?'_ I thought _'I probably would have kissed her if she hadn't moved. Shut up, Jango, no attachments, no friends, no enemies, only allies and adversaries. Plus she's the bounty, you're the bounty hunter. It'd be wrong.'_ I groaned silently. _'Plus she's annoying, doesn't listen, she's argumentive, sarcastic, she never stops talking. She is the exact opposite you would look for in a woman, nope, nada. Do not fall for her, she is bad news. Cradossk even said she left him while they were on a bounty, he said she left him to die. What if she does the same to me? I can't trust her. I can't like her.'_

The next morning I woke up to the smell of food, Kira was squatting by the fire poking something on the rock she used as a pan she was singing something to herself. I smirked and sat up rubbing my eyes.

"Good morning." I greeted, she looked over then smiled brightly.

"Morning." She stood up and brought me whatever she was cooking in a bowl. "Again it's not much but it'll have to do." She gave it to me then brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"What is it?" I asked as she handed me a fork, I speared a piece of what looked like chopped up nerf and brought it to my mouth.

"A mixture of things," she said, I stopped, wondering if she poisoned it. "Don't worry, Jango I didn't poison it. I would tell you if I did." I let out a nervous laugh then took a bite, it was actually really good. She got herself some and plopped down next to me. I looked over at her with a slightly glare, she was close. She gave me a look. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." I answered and finished the bowl. Once she finished she took my bowl and knelt down to a small bucket of water. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" She asked. "Washing the dishes." She rinsed them out and stood up giving the bowls a shake to rid them of any remaining water and set them in the crate.

"I'll be back." I said grabbing my helmet.

"Where are you going?" She asked walking over swinging her arms as she walked.

"I'm going to check out the area," I answered; she gave me a questioning look. I decided to humor her. "To see if there are any boogie men."

She rolled her eyes. "Right."

"If you get attacked remember. Don't panic." I teased and holstered my Westar-34 twin Dallorian blasters.

"I'll try not to." She said sarcastically and turned around. "If you need me, I'll be working on the ship."

I walked out through the thick swamp only to find harmless creatures and nothing of real interest.

***Kira's POV***

I grew frustrated with a bolt that refused to go on and threw the wrench at it cursing it in Huttese. I heard something growl. I stopped and peeked over, there searching through the food was a green, 19 foot, dragonsnake._ 'You jinxed me, Fett!'_ I got out my comlink and whispered. "Jango, whatever you do, do not, repeat NOT come back to camp."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Would you pipe down?" I asked in a loud whisper. "There's a rather large dragonsnake eating our food."

"What?" The accented voice asked. "That's the only food we have!"

"You think I don't know this?" I snapped. "I'll see what I can do."

"Don't do anything, Kira. It'll kill you."

"I'll be fine," I assured. "I have Jedi training."

"You can't even beat me, how do you expect to beat that thing?"

"That's hand to hand; you haven't seen me with a lightsaber."

"Kira don't do anything until I get there."

"I told you to stay there!" I whispered in irritation.

"You're the bounty, I'm the bounty hunter. You do as I tell you."

I growled and shut off the comlink hearing the dragonsnake move; I held my breath and peeked over the large propellers of the ship. It was looking at the ship like it was going to attack it, it crouched ready to pounce. This would be considered suicide and if I lived to tell about it Jango would probably strangle me. I pulled myself on top of the ship as the dragonsnake jumped with all my might I slammed my arms out in a Force push sending the dragonsnake flying backwards. Once it got its footing it shot me a death glare from its red eyes. "I am so dead." I said and called my lightsaber to me and jumped down from the ship the dragonsnake stalked towards me. It held up its large clawed hand going to swipe at me. I shoved my hand forward with my fingers pointing towards the dragon as lightning erupted from my fingertips to the dragon. It let out a loud screech when I caught sight of Jango he pulled out his blasters and started firing rapidly. It turned to him and growled then smacked him into the water. I felt my heart scream as I ran up to it as it went to the water I swung my lightsaber like a bat as its tail became detached, it screamed and went to swipe at me. I held out my hand trying to Force Push it away but it was strong. It overpowered me and slammed me to the ground with a heavy paw. My lightsaber went flying off as Jango reemerged from the water and started firing again. The dragon ignored him considering it had armor-like scales. I was pinned down and there was no way to get out, something I feared most. What was worse was the pressure increased on my small figure.

_'Don't panic._' Jango's voice rang through my thoughts. _'Keep calm, Kira.'_

I heard a loud screech through the air and a loud blast smash into the dragon's side causing it to release me and fall to the ground. I grabbed my chest in pain as Jango raced over and picked me up by my arm.

"This is why you should listen to me." He snapped.

"Now is not the time to argue, Fett." I snapped back as it got up, I shook my head trying to rid my pain. I called my lightsaber to me and activated it as the dragon charged again. I Force Pushed Jango out of the way and threw my saber at its open mouth, its tooth fell off but it didn't stop it. I called the saber back holding it backwards; it held its head high as it eyed me hungrily. I gulped and ducked just in time for it to swipe at the tree, I looked back briefly as the tree that was there was now not. I looked back as its head launched towards me, I slammed out my arms again as the lightning flew from my hands. The dragonsnake shook uncontrollably from the large amounts of volts entering its large and wet body. It went down, whimpered and as the lightning ended it took off in the swamp's forest. I fell to my knees due to the pain in my chest and from being worn out from that much lightning, Jango trotted over putting a hand on my shoulder kneeling down beside me.

"Kira, are you ok?" He asked steadying me by placing his other hand on my back.

"I" I struggled to breathe. "Can't breathe." I said with pain.

"Hang in there, Kira." Jango said as he lifted me up in his arms and brought me inside the dimly lit ship and laid me down on the bed. He took out a scanner and scanned it over my chest. "Your lungs and ribs are fine, just calm down."

I whimpered at the pain in my chest and curled myself into a ball digging my face into the pillow. "It hurts like a bitch." I complained clutching the chest of my shirt.

"You'll be ok," he said removing his helmet. "You'll have a lot of bruising though."

I almost had to laugh. "What kind of awesome battle would that be without any bruises?"

"You're insane." Jango said with a slight chuckle moving the bangs out of my eyes. "I'll be back, you rest."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To see what that thing got into."

"Mm." I mumbled. Jango patted my shoulder lightly.

"Be right back."

That night when I was feeling better we rebuilt a fire and sat on the crates we used as chairs. I had my legs curled up crisscross while I prodded the fire with a stick while Jango sat on another crate lost in thought as he watched the fire. Jango was a different breed of human to me. I could never figure him out and he wasn't weak minded so I couldn't prod his thoughts, though that didn't stop me from trying.

"You can stop trying to get in my mind," his accented voice said startling me. "It won't work."

I smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Bummer." I decided to meditate, I had given up the Jedi Order but what I learned from it was enough to keep me using it. I set the stick down then place my hands on my lap then closed my eyes and regulated my breathing. I felt myself become one with the Force as all of my worries, pains, and anxieties left my body.


	9. Embarrassment and Magic Jedi Tricks

__***Jango's POV***

I stood up tired of wearing my heavy armor for five days straight, I looked over at Kira who seemed to be in some kind of trance. She looked oddly calm as she had her legs curled up beneath her and her hands in her lap with her eyes closed. I decided not to bother her and walked to the ship to take a shower and changed into a pair of dark blue sweatpants similar to the ones I gave Kira and a black shirt with a leather jacket. It was a rarity I wore 'normal' clothes and after five days without taking my armor off it was a relief. I've gone longer with it on but we were going to be here for a while whether we liked it or not. I got in the shower and noticed that my bar of soap was cut. A small square of it was taken out; I raised an eyebrow and saw the missing piece that was cleanly shaved of its first layer I laughed to myself and finished. I came out to the sound of music, which was odd. I saw Kira had a small music player sitting next to her as she took her hair out from the bun it was in giving it a shake; she looked over at me and smiled.

"Uh-oh, Jango's wearing normal clothes someone call the cops." She teased.

"I don't think the cops will come to Dagobah to arrest me for wearing normal clothes." I retorted, she giggled and patted the spot next to her.

"Sit, Fetty." She teased; I rolled my eyes and sat down. "So how long do you think we'll be here?"

"With all the repairs we have to make, I would guess no less than a month." He answered.

"Ugh." She whinned. "I'm sick of this place."

"Me too."

It went into our usual silence when she laid her head in her hand, her head eventually slumped on my shoulder as her eyes became droopy and she nodded off to sleep. I looked at the hammock we had used but it was completely destroyed and ripped apart. I picked her up, Kira's eyes opened slightly.

"Mm." she mumbled as she gripped onto my arm and rested her head on my shoulder, I took her in the cabin of Jaster's Legacy and laid her down on the bed. "What-"

"Just sleep, _Cyar'ika_." I told her, she groaned slightly but didn't protest. I covered her with the blanket and left the room returning to the fire.

***Kira's POV***

Several days passed without much excitement and I was getting really sick of this swamp planet. The ship still needed numerous repairs. We had been on Dagobah for a total of fifteen standard days and since you're wondering nothing romantic happened between Jango and me discounting playful flirting but other than that we were getting closer as friends.

"Kira," he said giving a soft shake to my shoulder. "Kira, get up."

I groaned and looked over my shoulder to look at him. "Where's the fire, Bruno?"

"There isn't one," he said "I'm tired, your turn to keep watch."

"Right." I said and sat up rubbing my eyes. "Well she's all yours; I even kept the spot warm for you."

"How kind of you." He said and removed his shirt. _'Oh hello.'_ I thought watching him. "Are you going to move or just look at me all night?" he teased.

I felt my cheeks flush ten shades of red. "Keep dreaming, Fetters." I smiled and stood up, I felt the urge to just kiss him right then and there but I restrained it. "Night." I walked out of the room throwing my hair in a ponytail and walked out of the ship; I walked the short distance to the fire and threw more wood on it. I shook my head trying to rid my eyes of sleep; I called my lightsaber to me and decided to get some practice in. I put in earpieces that played music and set up logs at different distances; I activated the weapon and swung the blade in a series of spins, I spun around and with my backwards blade sliced the first log in half. I spun around again and another log split. I smiled and flipped the yellow blade forward. I went on until I was drenched in sweat; I put more wood on the fire and looked up to see that the sun was starting to rise I pushed the fallen pieces of hair out of my eyes and deactivated my lightsaber. I walked to the ship and grabbed the clothes I came here in, I walked in the 'fresher not hearing it running because the music was loud; I pulled off the tunic and dropped the sweatpants, opened the curtain and saw a naked Jango with shampoo in his hair.

"AHHH!" I screamed.

"AHHHH!" Jango screamed. I grabbed a towel and shut the curtain and trotted off to the cabin with the towel wrapped around my chest. I sat down and blushed about three hundred different shades of red; I pulled out the earpieces and set them on the side table.

_'I'm a kriffing idiot!'_ I thought _'Jango is going to never let me live that down!'_ I groaned when the door slid open and Jango walked in with a towel around his waist.

"Well that was eventful." He said going in a drawer and grabbed his clothes. I felt my cheeks turn red again and looked down.

"Sorry about that," I mumbled. "I had the earphones in."

He turned to me and smirked. "I saw."

"Did you see anything?" I asked hugging the towel to my chest a little tighter.

"No." he said straight faced.

"You saw everything didn't you?" I asked.

"Yep." He said shameless.

I groaned. "I'm such an idiot."

"You can use it now," he said fighting a smirk. "Don't worry I won't come in."

The blush returned. "It was an accident!"

"I know," he smirked. "But would you hurry up already? You stink."

"Thanks you ass." I said sarcastically and walked to the 'fresher.

***Jango's POV***

_'Well that was odd.'_ I thought as I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a black shirt I took the towel and ran it through my hair. It was getting long, long enough to where the curls in my hair were now visibly. _'I wonder if Kira is good at cutting hair. She's good at everything else.'_ I thought and shoved my feet in a pair of combat boots. By the time I was dressed Kira was already out of the shower, she walked in with the towel over her chest.

"Get out." She ordered.

"What? You don't want to flash me anymore?" I teased.

She shot me that death glare she had become famous for. "Watch it, Fetters."

"I'm so scared." I teased again.

A thin eyebrow rose and she threw her boot at me. "Get out."

"Yes Mother." I smirked and walked outside to see chunks of wood with burns in them. I assumed she got even with the wood pile. I smirked and sat down at the fire. Kira immerged from the ship a few minutes later brushing out her hair. "Hey Kirs." I called; she looked up and walked over.

"What? Now you have a nickname for me?" She asked then smirked. "I like it."

"Good," I said "Are you any good at cutting hair?"

"Depends on how you want it done." She said straddling the crate facing me. "Why? You want me to cut your hair?"

"Yep." I said.

"And you trust me with scissors? Man, you must really like me." She teased.

I rolled my eyes "Are you going to do it or not?"

"Sure." She said setting the brush down. "Want me to buzz it?"

"No." I smirked. "Just all this curly crap off."

"Aww," she teased touching my hair. "You have curls, how cute."

"Shut it." I warned.

She smirked. "Alright," a pair of scissors flew into her hand and moved to sit behind me. I momentarily questioned my sanity for letting her cut my hair. She moved her legs up in which I assumed crisscross, I was wrong, she pushed me off the crate and I landed on the ground with a thud. "Sit down there." I shot her a glare; she returned it with a toothy grin. Then she began cutting my hair. That was the scary part.

All seemed to be going fine until she said "Oops."

"What?" I asked looking back at her, she gave a cheesy smile. "No oops."

She giggled. "I'm just messing with you, Fetters."

"You better be." I warned.

That only got me a smack on the shoulder. "Don't threaten me," she snapped. "Lighten up you big baby." I rolled my eyes as she finished cutting. She swiped her hand across my shoulder pushing away the pieces of hair and held out a broken piece of a mirror. "What'ya think?" she asked rubbing my shoulders slightly.

"Looks good." I said and ran a hand through my hair.

"Good." She said patting my shoulder and stood up. "Let's get this stupid ship up and running, I hate Dagobah."

"Ladies first." I said standing up holding my hand out towards the ship. She smirked and started walking.

"By all mean," She smirked, I shot her a glare. In turn she just laughed and walked towards the ship. After a couple hours of working on the ship Kira jumped up on the ship's front looking at the hole she cut. "Well how are we supposed to fix this? I don't assume you found the glass?"

"No." I answered standing back to look at her. She put her hand on her hip in irritation.

"Well that doesn't help what so ever." She mumbled and climbed inside the ship.

_'What is she doing?'_ I thought and followed her inside; I heard a clank from the cargo hold. I went down and found Kira searching through several crates. "What are you doing?"

She turned and looked at me with little concern. "Looking for anything that'll fix that glass."

"I don't think you'll have much luck." I said walking over to her.

"Well what are we going to do about it then?" She asked pulling the crate's lid over then looked up at me.

"I don't know unless you have some magic Jedi trick." I said leaning against the crate.

She frowned letting out a frustrated breath. "Well we didn't work for a month to get this ship working for it to be on hold because we need glass."

"Well we can't really go into space without it."

She gave a glare. "No shit Sherlock," She thought for a second. "Wait, I know something." She trotted back up to the cockpit. I soon followed her, she was standing facing the viewport I didn't say anything when the glass became sealed and the hole disappeared.

My mouth dropped open. "What was that?"

"A magic Jedi trick," She said with a smirk and sat down in the pilot's seat and checked a few things. "Looks like this ship is fully operational."

"Then let's get the hell out of here." I said walking over to the pilot seat and rested my hand on it. "Get out."

"What?" She asked.

"The pilot's seat."

"Oh," She said and got up. "Right."


	10. Vergask Verano

***Kira's POV***

As Jango sat down I looked out the viewport, it was a bittersweet moment. For a little over a month I've been stuck here with a man I hated and grew to respect and care about. I glanced down at Jango as he was starting up the ship.

"You may want to sit down, _Cyar'ika_." He said over his shoulder.

"What did you just call me?" I asked

"What?" He asked.

"Cy…cy…I don't know how to say it." I said

"_Cyar'ika_?" He asked.

"Yes! That one." I said watching him curiously.

"I'm not telling you." He answered.

I glared slightly. "Come on, Jango."

"Nope." He said "Sit down."

"Not until you tell me what that means." I smirked sitting on the armrest.

He sighed. "You'll think I'm a sentimental fool if I tell you."

"Yeah, sentimental? Ha that'll be the day when Tatooine rains." I smirked.

He looked over at me from the corner of his eye. "It means sweetheart, loved one, dear one. You get the picture."

I fought a smile. _'Sentimental fool indeed.'_ I slung my arm over his shoulder and gave it a pat. "Well, I guess Tatooine rained, don't worry I won't tell anyone you're a softy."

"I'm not a softy." He said sternly.

I smirked. "Right, you go with that."

"I'm not." He insisted. "You ready to get off this swamp?" he asked changing the subject.

"Only if you are Mando-Boy." I smiled letting him off easy.

"Where to, _Cyar'ika_?" He asked.

I stopped. "Wait, you're not taking me to Verano? Or ditching me on some planet?"

"Nope." He answered simply.

"Verano will send more bounty hunters after me, Jango; it's not that easy to escape from him."

"But you did when you joined the Jedi."

"But thing is, he sent you after me." I said caressing his arms lightly. "He'll look for me until the day I die."

"So we kill him." He replied coolly.

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "You obviously don't know Verano very well do you?" I asked; Jango just waited until I continued on. "He's insane, like mentally ill. He has guards, laser cannons, booby traps you name it. We'll never get close enough for you to kill him."

Jango thought for a few minutes, "But he wants you, once he has you I'm assuming he will have you in his private quarters."

I gave him a questioning look. "But how-"

"I'll bring you acting like I'm bringing you in for the bounty," he said "You'll have a hidden blaster; I won't lock the binders on your wrists."

I gave him a worried look. "And how do you know this will happen according to plan?" I asked.

"I don't," he said honestly. "Just trust me."

"How do I know I can?" I asked half joking.

"You just do."

I smiled, "Fine," I touched his cheek lightly where a scar had been long healed. "I trust you."

"Good."

Once on Tatooine, I shifted my weight nervously as I looked out to Vergask's palace crossing my arms over my chest when Jango walked up behind me. "I'm not looking forward to this, not one bit." I growled, than turned to see Jango was in full armor.

"I'm fully aware of this." He said calmly. I glared slightly at him. "Don't worry, this will be simple."

I had to laugh at that. "Says you."

"Put your hands behind your back." He ordered.

"What?" I asked.

"We have to make it convincing, Kirs." He said.

"Right." I said and tucked my lightsaber away in my boot and held my hands behind my back as Jango snapped on the binders. "You're not locking them right?"

"No." He answered and grabbed his helmet. "Let's go."

"Lead the way, Boss." I said as we made our way to the palace.

"Just keep quiet." He ordered.

"It would be too suspicious should I keep quiet," I said as he led me to the door. "I'm never quiet."

"So I've learned." He said when an eyeball thing popped out.

"Who's there?" It asked.

"Jango Fett," The bounty hunter answered coldly. "I have the bounty for Kiratta Kenvor."

_'He knows my full name?_' I wondered but brushed it aside as the door opened to an ugly Twi'lek male I recognized as Gordo Moe.

"Verano's been expecting you, Kenvor."

"So I've been told." I snapped; Jango pushed me slightly.

"Get moving." Jango ordered coldly.

I started to worry he was actually turning me in._ 'No, he let you keep your lightsaber. Jango won't betray you.'_ I forced myself to think. We were led to the all too familiar throne room where Vergask indulged himself in expensive silks and women of several different species. Jango leaned in and lowered his voice to where only I could hear. "And you dated this guy?"

I gave a forced, silent chuckle. "He wasn't always like this, just when he got rich and began to think he was invincible."

"Look who finally showed up," Vergask bellowed ever so gauntly. I rolled my eyes. "I was beginning to worry, you took long enough getting the milk." He said sarcastically.

"You were foolish to think you would keep me obedient, Verano." I stated holding my head high.

He glared. "You will pay for your disobedience, Kiratta."

"Don't call me that." I snapped. I hated my full name.

He ignored me and turned his attention to Jango. "Well done, Bounty Hunter. Fifty thousand, was it?"

"Yes." Jango stated simply but sternly as he kept his hand on the bindings that held my wrists.

He waved a twi'lek woman and she brought down a sack of credits handing them to Jango. I watched carefully as Verano got up, he was adorned in expensive robes and jewelry. "Bring Kenvor to me."

Gordo walked over and gripped my shoulder painfully. "I'll take it from here, Fett."

Jango simply nodded and drug me to Vergask. "I assume she was much of a hassle for you, Fett?"

"She was at first."

He gave me a glare than brushed back his brown hair and pushed me to my knees. "Not only will you be punished for disobeying me, Kenvor but for disobeying Fett." I tried to get up but was forced down again; Vergask grabbed my hair and brushed it over one shoulder then ripped the back of my tunic. I looked over at Jango knowing what was going to happen, he stiffened. "Give me a whip." Gordo quickly presented him with one, I bit my lip as the whip cracked over my back, and I growled refusing to let myself cry out. I saw Jango stiffen more as another blow came to my back; I felt my cheeks burning with silent tears. I held my head low to cover my face with my bangs. Seven more strikes were made to my bare skin; Vergask grabbed my shoulder pulling me to my feet.

"Have you learned?" He asked hoarsely in my ear. I remained silent. "I said have you learned?"

I looked over at him with a death glare. "I am a slow learner."

He glared then took note of Jango's stiffened state. "Fett, you are welcome to a room and a woman of your choice."

Jango simply nodded. "I want her." He motioned his head towards me.

"I'm afraid I'm taking this one tonight," he stated. "If you stay until tomorrow she is yours for the night."

Jango again nodded and was led down the hall; I clenched my teeth as I watched him go. Vergask pushed me down the hall and into his quarters. Once in he slapped me.

"Sleemo." I growled as he unclipped my binders, he was fully unaware of my Force potential. He pulled me into kissing him tightly; I growled and pushed him away. "Get back." I ordered stepping away from him.

"I don't think you're in a position of authority, Kenvor. You will do as I tell you, understood?" he asked pulling me to him again.

I again shoved him away. "I said get back."

He grew angry and shoved me to the wall with his hands on my throat. "You dare disobey me again?" I glared as his grip tightened.

_'Don't panic, use your fear to your advantage.'_ Jango's voice rang. I growled bringing my arm up between his and slammed hard down on his arm breaking his grip on my throat, with the momentum I slammed my elbow into his face. "You son of a bitch," I growled. "I am not your slave."

He stumbled back holding his nose and glared hard at me then launched himself at me, I reached for my concealed lightsaber but Vergask slammed me against the wall before I could grab it. "You are, Kenvor, and you'll die a slave."

"Nope," I snapped. "You'll die long before I do."

He pressed his body to mine. "Is that so?"

"Yep." I said bringing my knee up kicking him in his family jewels.

"Ohh…" he yelped falling to the ground, this gave me a chance to grab my lightsaber. "What? A Jedi?"

"Nope," I said activating it. "Only a Force user."

Little did I know, Vergask had pushed an emergency button and the room flooded with guards of several different species, I felt a very uncomforting presence. _'Cradossk._' I thought when a large reptilian arm gripped around me taking my weapon.

"Verano," He growled. "Fett and Kenvor are working together on this."

"What?" I asked. "No we're not."

Jango was brought in severely beaten with his hands bound behind his back. I gasped at his lack of effort, his head hung and his helmet was removed. "She's lying; Fett fell for your trap."

"What trap?" I asked.

"Cradossk here told me of your apparent alliance to attack his ship, I'm not stupid." He stated tapping my chin. "I was fully aware of your alliance and was prepared to not let you get away this time."

I glared hard at him as Jango remained mute. "What's wrong with Jango?" I demanded to know.

"He's under sedation." He growled. "Take them to the cells and strip them of their weapons."

The guards nodded and took us to a cell throwing us in. I trotted over to Jango's still figure and knelt down beside him resting my hand on his side. "Jango, wake up." I lightly smacked his cheeks.

"He won't be awake for a while, Kenvor. Give it up."

"Get the hell out of here, you ass." I snapped.

"If you think that you and your little boyfriend are getting out of here, you're wrong. My rancor is hungry." He smiled evilly and walked off.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I yelled and turned my attention back to Jango. "Come on, Fetters wake up."

About an hour later Jango stirred,

"Ow." He mumbled holding his head, I trotted over to him.

"You ok, Fetty?" I asked as he sat up, I held him up with a hand on his back.

"I have a throbbing headache, but other than that yes." He said looking over at me with hazy eyes. "What happened?"

"Verano knew we were teaming up," I sighed moving to sit behind him "Sit back." I said letting him lean against my chest while I leaned against the wall, I toyed with his hair while I tried a Jedi trick to heal his headache.

"What are you doing?" he asked feeling himself heal.

"Shh." I mumbled, when his headache was gone I shook my head. "It was an old magic Jedi trick." I teased.

"How are we going to get out of here?" He asked.

"You see any vents?" I asked.

Jango chuckled slightly. "No."

I frowned. "If we don't get out of here we're as good as dead."

"Are the bars Force proof?" He asked.

"I don't know," I said and threw a hand forward sending a Force push, much to my distress it didn't work. "Ugh. Apparently so."

He groaned and stood up, he looked to see his belt was removed and all his weapons. "Looks like I'm unarmed."

I stood up as well. "Looks to be that way," I said "You have some hidden weapon don't you?"

"Not this time." He mumbled. I groaned and looked around.

"It must be my lucky day, Fetters." I smirked.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"I just found a vent." I said walking over to a small hole.

"I won't be able to fit in there," He said.

"But I can," I said starting to disable the vent. "I'll come back for you." He gave me a look; I gave him a stern look. "Trust me."

"Ok." He stated simply, I nodded and kicked open the vent. "What if they see you're gone?"

I thought for a second and closed my eyes when my body duplicated. "Now they won't question," I said, Jango went to touch the image of me only for his hand to go through it. "It's a duplication thing, since I'm not very good at it, it's not solid."

"I can see that," he said. "Hurry, before someone sees you."

I nodded and crawled through the small vent, I felt out with the Force sensing that the throne room wasn't far away. I continued on down the vent on my hands and knees.


	11. Confrontations

***Jango's POV***

I stood back watching the duplication of Kira, it stood silently with her arms crossed over her chest and her hip cocked to one side. I heard a clank and looked over to see a Gamorrean guard shift its weight against the side of the door.

_'Hurry up, Kira.'_ I thought with a sigh. I hated being caught and waiting around.

I groaned and sat against the wall.

***Kira's POV***

I made it just above the throne room and peered inside. On the table I saw my lightsaber and Jango's weapons, his gauntlet, his blasters, helmet and jetpack. I looked around and saw Vergask lounging on the couch with a felinoid creature reluctantly feeding him grapes. The cat was a farghul female, her ears pinned back as she glared at Verano. She wore a simple piece of fabric that covered her chest and a skirt that hardly went to her thigh. Her tail flipped over in irritation, she looked over at the table that held the weapons eyeing one of Jango's blasters.

"Don't even think about it, My Pet." Verano warned; the felinoid growled as her tail flipped again. Once Verano was distracted I called my lightsaber to me without Verano knowing it was gone. I slid back enough to activate my lightsaber and jump down. The loud crack from the vent caused both Verano and the farghul to jump.

"What the-" Verano jumped for a blaster, I jumped in front of the table of weapons holding the yellow blade out to him.

"Don't even think about it." I warned grabbing the gauntlet. "Step back." I ordered when I saw he was about to push the emergency button.

"How did you get in here?" he asked, I Force Pushed the button out of his hand then called it to me.

"You should really learn not to put a vent in the prisoner compartments," I smirked clipping Jango's blaster holsters to my waist and flipped the blasters inside. "Jango learned that one the hard way as well." I smirked.

"Guards!" He yelled loudly.

I Force Pushed him into the wall. "Block the door." I told the farghul who quickly obeyed and blocked the door with a dresser. As Verano got up I got closer. "You really think you could contain me, Verano? Didn't you learn? I'm a master of escape. I'll find a way out." I said Force Pushing him against the wall for a second time.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a Jedi, Kenvor."

"Good," I said simply. "I'm not a Jedi."

"You will pay for this outrage!"

I held up my hand, Verano grasped his throat gasping for air. "You'll pay first." I stated simply raising my blade to him, with a single swipe of the blade Verano was gone. I turned to the farghul. "What's your name?"

"Mika Tae." She answered stalking over; she gave a good kick to Verano's body.

"Well, Mika Tae, you ready to get the hell out of here?" I asked

"I've been waiting all year for that." She stated.

"You any good with a blaster?" I asked searching the place for any hidden weapons.

"Excellent." She stated.

"Good," I said tossing her a blaster I found in a drawer. "You help me and my friend out of here; you're as good as free."

"Fair enough." She said with a wiry grin.

"Alright, climb through that vent." I ordered as she pulled herself up through the vents. I pulled Jango's jetpack on over my shoulders and helmet on my head. I heard someone trying to break through the door. "Hurry up, Tae."

***Jango's POV***

I paced around waiting for Kira to get me out of here when the alarm sounded.

"Oh no." I mumbled out loud when guards raced towards the throne room. I heard two plops on the ground behind me and when I turned I saw a female farghul and Kira wearing my helmet.

"Hey Boss," She said through the filtering of the helmet. She took it off and tossed it to me. "Looks like I'll never master subtly, I tried though." She took off the jetpack setting it on the ground and unclipped the belt and handed it to me then took off the gauntlet.

"Who's this?" I asked motioning towards the farghul.

"Mika Tae," the felinoid greeted. "Superwoman here agreed to free me should I help you two escape."

Kira smiled at the nickname of 'superwoman'. "Fair enough," I said returning my weapons to my armor. "Kira, how do you plan on getting us out if you came back through the vents?"

"Simple solution." She walked over and activated her lightsaber. I rolled my eyes. 'Wo_men, they all think they're real smart.'_ I mused as she cut open the cell. "Let's go, Bucket Head."

The farghul chuckled to herself and walked over, "Bucket Head?" She asked.

"You hang around Kira long enough and she'll give you a nickname you'll hate." I mumbled, Mika smile with a slight raise of the eyebrows.

"Are you two going to sit there and talk about nicknames or do you plan on getting the hell out of here?" Kira asked as her duplicate disappeared.

"Ladies first." I said as the felinoid and Kira walked out through the cell, I pulled out my blasters and stalked up behind the girls. "Where's the exit?"

"Same way we came in," Kira said pulling out a blaster. "Only this time we have to go through the guards, the booby traps, the droids, oh and the rancor pit."

"Good." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Yep," She said as the guards below were searching for Kira. "Let's go."

She led us down the hall to a small room, "Where are we, Kira?" I asked, she looked around then pointed her blaster down the hall and fired. A Gamorrean guard squealed and fell to the ground dead. "I didn't know you were good with a blaster too."

She gave me a proud smile as I walked up to her; she held her blaster towards the air and cocked her hip to the side. "There's a lot of things you'll learn I'm good at, Boss."

Mika smirked. "Alright you two, quit flirting."

Kira blushed slightly. "We're not." We ran down to door as Kira tried to find a way to open it.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking out.

"The slave room." Mika said softly.

"We're getting these girls out of here." Kira said Force Pushing the door open, the girls jumped and looked over. "Alright Ladies, just stay hidden until all the guards are gone then you're free."

They nodded and stood up gathering their things. "I thought you said this place was crawling with guards, I've only seen one."

Kira stopped and glanced over at me. "Huh." She mumbled and looked out the door with her blaster raised. "That's odd; they should be swarming the place."

"You think you're so smart, Kenvor." An intercom voice called,

Kira growled angrily. "How are you still alive?" She asked out loud. "I killed you!"

"No, you killed my decoy." The voice said as Verano walked in, with his blasters trained on Kira, behind him there were the guards whose blasters were trained on both Kira and myself.

"So you've gotten smarter." Kira said eyeing him with her cold glare.

"And you're still naïve." He snapped and pulled the trigger with the blaster, Kira quickly deflected the blast with her blade holding it backwards. All three of us started firing as they returned the fire.

"Step back." I ordered pushing Kira and Mika behind me, I activated the flame thrower on my wrist. The guards screamed in pain but Verano jumped out of the way firing more shots, Mika hissed at him with her ears pinned back as she fired wildly at him. Kira held up her hand and began choking a guard without touching him, Verano hid behind a changing wall. The other slave girls screamed and ran to a corner.

Kira turned to see her crazed ex once the guard was gone. She stalked over to the other side of the changing wall. "Come out; come out where ever you are." She teased as she crouched slightly; Mika and I had our blasters trained on the changing wall.

"Why are you trying to kill me, Kira? I thought you loved me?" he said in a sincere voice.

Kira glared. "I did." She stated.

***Kira's POV***

I admit I hesitated to jump over the wall and kill Verano; I did love him at one point. He used to be the moon and stars and more to me even though he was a quite a bit older, I should've known. I had a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. I reached out with the Force and prodded into his mind.

_'Come on, Kira. I know you can hear me. Hurry up, kill me.'_ His voice taunted.

I flipped my lightsaber forward then shoved it through the changing wall and into Vargask's body. He yelped in pain. "You asked for it." I said pulling the blade back and stalked around the wall to see the man crimpled on the ground holding his abdomen.

"You'll go to jail, Kenvor." He promised. "This is murder."

"This is revenge." I stated simply and swung the blade ending his life. I deactivated the blade and hooked it to my belt then walked over to Jango and Mika. "Let's get out of here." I stated looking up at the T Shaped visor who nodded silently.

***Jango's POV***

We had gotten to the town of Mos Eisley as Kira was oddly silent; the farghul took us to a small shop as a sort of payment for her freedom. I walked up to Kira and tapped her shoulder, she looked over curiously.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine." She said as we walked in the clothing store.

"I don't believe you." I said simply as she looked through tunics.

She smiled and leaned against a rack. "I'm fine, Jango." She smiled then smacked my shoulder playfully. "Keep it up, Fetters and I'll start to think you actually care."

I smirked beneath my helmet. Kira got a new black tunic and a pair of tight white pant things but kept her black boots. She looked good I had to admit. Once back on the ship the farghul went her way, I sat down in the pilot's seat as Kira sat behind me. "Get strapped in."

"Hey Jango," she said leaning forward, I looked over casually. "Do you have any bacta? My back is stinging."

I then remembered Kira getting beaten by Vergask, I glared at the thought. "Yes," I said and stood up, "In the cabin."

She nodded and started walking to the cabin I followed her, once we were inside she sat down on the bed rubbing her shoulder wincing slightly. I removed my helmet and sat down next her handing her the tube of bacta.

"I can't reach," She said "Can you do it? I cut your hair, it's only fair."

"Of course." I said and pulled off my gloves with my teeth setting the tube of bacta on my upper thigh as Kira pulled down the shoulders of her tunic then took her arms out exposing her back. I frowned at what I saw, blood had dried, and that's not the only thing that bothered me. There were several old scars on her back as well; Kira seemed much stronger than to let someone beat her. She pulled her hair over her shoulder exposing a branding on her side just below her bra strap. It was long healed but the sight still made me angry. A simple X was all that was there but it was obvious that it was burned into her skin. I stuck my finger in the bacta solution and wiped it gently on her back. She growled. "Sorry."

"It'll help, that's all I care about." She muttered. Once the bacta was on she slid her arms through the sleeves pulling the tunic back on then turned to me. "Thanks."

"Anytime." I said calmly. "What's the branding on your back for?"

She looked down. "It was a mark to show that I was property of the death stick dealers." She explained. "It's old. I'm still looking for a scar removal."

"When you find some, let me know." I joked.

She giggled. "I definitely will." She got up and rolled her shoulders. "Well let's get out of here."


	12. Have A Drink, Boss

***TWO YEARS LATER***

***Kira's POV***

It has been two years since first coming across Jango Fett and believe it or not, we were frequent, well more than frequent partners. I'm still amazed Jango let me tag along for so long. I had also got new bounty hunter clothes. The top was like those swim suit tops with the back open and a piece of fabric covering the stomach it was a tube-top type top with the sweetheart cut that was dark red. On the chest there were dire-cat canine teeth that hung down, the pants were a thick flexi-armor that was solid black and skin tight. I had a casual belt with a single blaster holster strapped to my thigh. I always had my lightsaber close to hand, my boots were black, and knee high that had a vibroblade hidden inside.

We had just gotten done with a bounty for a death stick dealer and I somehow convinced Jango that he needed to loosen up and have a little fun every once in a while. So we were on our way to a club on Corellia. Jango had 'normal' clothes on, no one would recognize him. He had a black shirt with a dark leather jacket and jeans with combat-type boots. I wore a simple purple dress that went to mid-thigh and spaghetti strap with black wedge high heels making me the same height as Jango.

"Inferno Night Club?" Jango asked with a raised eyebrow.

I smiled. "Yeah, you need to loosen up, you're too serious." I stated.

"Right..." He mumbled.

"Come on! We'll have fun!" I smiled wildly. "Plus we can relax back at the hotel." He gave me a look as I brushed back the small ringlets of curls over my shoulder. "Don't worry, Boss, we're not here to get drunk. I'll even be your designated driver!"

"With your driving it'd be better if I drove drunk." Jango said shoving his hands in his pockets.

The comment was quickly rewarded with a slap to his arm. "Watch your language, Fetty." I warned, "Come on, let's go."

We walked inside to pounding music and a wide array of different humanoids dancing and drinking. "I can't believe I let you convince me to go here."

"You'll have fun," I promised. "Nobody knows who you are and it's just me here so loosen up."

"Have you met me?" He asked as we came to the bar.

"Yes and you're a total downer." I said honestly. "I don't think you know what the word 'fun' even means."

"Fun is shooting stuff."

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a guy!"

The barista, a female Togruta walked over. "What can I get you two?" She asked with a smile.

"Um a chocolatini for me." I said.

"Same." Jango said and leaned against the bar. "I wish I had my helmet."

"Why?" I asked.

"So I could mute this place out."

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a party pooper." I said as our drinks came, I smiled at the waitress and took the drink and sipped it. "I'm going to go to the little girl's room. Don't spike my drink, k?" I teased and went to the ladies room and to the mirror. I heard some rather… awkward noises coming from one of the stalls. My eyes widened in horror. _'Ignore it.'_ I told myself as I checked my hair as the... erm happy couple was getting louder. I felt my cheeks flush a whole new color of red.

"Oh baby." The female cried out.

I wanted to cry. "Hey, could you keep it down some people would like to urinate in silence." I called out. The girl giggled and screamed. _'I had to pee but I can wait a while.'_ I thought and basically ran out back to Jango.

"What's wrong? You look like you're blushing."

"I'm not blushing." I stated sitting down. "I'm completely horrified."

Jango raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

"Uh let's just say a couple's getting busy in the ladies' room." I said, Jango almost laughed.

"Wow."

I let out an inward laugh. "Let's go dance."

"Dance?" He asked.

"Yes." I said as my eyebrows rose with a smile.

"I don't dance."

"You do now." I smiled grabbing his hand and drug him to the dance floor. I started doing a little dance holding onto the rough, olive colored hands in an attempt to get Jango to dance. He didn't move. "Come on, Fett."

"I told you I don't dance." He said.

I gave him a death glare. "Dance or I make you a girl."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" He asked.

"I don't threaten, Sweets. I promise."

"Sweets?" he asked in amusement.

"Shut up." I glared when a slow song came on. "Dance with me, a slow song isn't a crazy one. It's easy."

"If I do will you stop trying to make me dance?"

"Yep." I smiled.

"Fine." He said and pulled me to him.

"Down boy." I teased wrapping my arms around his neck.

He simply rolled his eyes as he pulled me closer to him. I smiled to myself as we swayed one way and another. I dared myself to kiss him, I admit I wanted to. Really, really, really badly, but we had a strictly platonic relationship, Jango hired me often for some harder bounties visa-versa reason hence the nickname of 'Boss'. Not only were we partners but we were close friends as well.

***Jango's POV***

Kira and I swayed from side to side silently as the song played. I would never admit it but I actually liked dancing with Kira. After the song ended Kira pulled away and placed a small kiss on my cheek, I had felt her lips once before when we were stuck on Dagobah. I never really noticed how much I wanted to kiss her until she kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for coming, Jango." She smiled with a squeeze to my hand. I simply nodded as we walked back to the bar.

"Kirs." I said wanting to prove her wrong for me being a 'party pooper'. She turned her attention to me. "We should have a contest."

Her eyes lit up. "So Jango Fett does like to have fun." She mused. "What kind of contest?" I held up a shot glass. She smirked. "You're on."

***Kira's POV***

After quite a few shots I was deemed the winner, needless to say I was proud of beating Jango at something.

"We," I started as the Jango's face started to spin. "Are going to have an awesome hangover tomorrow." I smiled stupidly as Jango got up and stumbled slightly. "Whoa, Boss. We should go to the hotel now."

"No!" he protested clearly drunk out of his mind. "One more drink, I'll beat you."

I giggled taking off the heels and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "I think you've had enough for one night, Jango."

"Nope." He said with a stupid smile.

"Let's go, Fetters." I smiled. "Stop stepping on my feet!" I yelped as we walked towards a taxi.

"Sorry. When did you get three feet?" He asked looking down.

I laughed out loud. "Haven't you heard? I have ten feet." He looked at me wildly confused. "I'm kidding."

Once inside the taxi Jango slumped over on my shoulder. "My head is spinning, Kira."

I raised an eyebrow. "Just lay down, Boss. Don't puke on me"

"Okay." He mumbled then held his head and laid it down on my lap. "You're comfortable."

"Oh thanks." I laughed and began playing with his hair.

Once we were at the hotel I led Jango to his room. "Stay with me." He said leaning-or rather struggling to hold himself up against the door frame of the room.

"No Jango." I said with a smirk. "I'm not having drunken sleepovers with you."

"Why not?" He asked as his brown eyes flickered.

"Because," I started. "Because I don't want our first time being totally drunk." _'Oh firefiek! I did not just say that! You better forget about this tomorrow!'_ He smirked. "Stop smirking." I ordered.

"So you admit you want to?"

"I didn't say that." I said quickly.

"You implied it."

"But I didn't say it, Fett." I said sternly suddenly feeling sober. "Go to bed and forget we ever had this conversation."

Jango refused, little shit, "Nope."

"Bed, go to it." I say shifting my weight as looped my pinky finger through the straps of my heels.

"But you could-"

"Alone." I order smirking. He leaned against the doorway rebelliously.

"But I need help, Kira." He insisted.

"Help with what?" I ask.

"There may be a boogie man." I roll my eyes, it was our little inside joke now since Dagobah.

"What do I have to do to get you to go to bed?" I asked with a smirk.

He looked thoughtful. _'Oh no.'_ I mused, Jango never replied he just pulled me close and kissed me fully on the lips, should I have been sober I may have slapped him for such a bold move… but well you know me. I let myself fall in his arms as the kiss deepened; we somehow got into Jango's room and onto his bed. We continued on like this for who knows how long when the inevitable happened when two hormonally charged- and drunk people start swapping spit. Jango reached behind my back and unsnapped my dress which to my amazement fell off with incredible ease.

_'Whoa.'_ I thought to myself as Jango removed his shirt and pants, we looked at each other for a few seconds. In all honesty I didn't know what to do; I was a virgin with no 'experience'. Hard to believe when I dated Vergask but it never happened with him. Jango took the lead and well we all know what happens when two people 'hook up'.


	13. The Morning After

***Kira's POV***

I woke up several hours later with a screaming headache; I groaned and buried my face in the pillow covering my eyes from the blinding sunlight of Coruscant. "No Mommy, five more minutes." Now when I sleep, I sleep diagonally across my bed so when I kicked out my feet only to kick something- or someone beside me. I froze and moved my foot up and down the thing I kicked, it was obviously a being. A being with hairy ass legs! What was worse there was someone in my bed! _'This isn't my bed…'_ I thought,_ 'crap, I'm in someone else's bed! This is no good! No good Kira! No good!'_ I retracted my feet then sat up, as I did this I took notice of the pile of clothes on the floor, and lack of clothes on my body. I gulped and moved my hair to cover my chest when I noticed several hickies on my collar bone and like areas. I groaned and looked over at who I apparently hooked up with, I spotted blue and silver in the corner. I stopped and looked over at it. It was Jango's armor.

"Oh dear god." I mumbled then looked over at the person sleeping next to me. Low and behold it was the olive skinned, dark haired Jango Fett, my headache temporarily forgotten. "Oh dear mother of the sith lord!"

The man grumbled and looked over obviously in pain from a throbbing headache. He looked at me. I wanted to scream but restrained it.

"Well good morning." I muttered sarcastically.

"Uh Kira," He said groggily "What are you doing in my bed?"

"Good question," I said laying back down. "I don't know, but here's a question for you."

"What?" He asked glaring at me.

"Why are our clothes over there while we're over here?" I asked calmly.

His eyes widened slightly. "Good question."

"Jango," I said scratching my head uncomfortably. "I think we hooked up last night."

Jango sat up and groaned rubbing his head. "Have I ever told you how much I love your bluntness?" He asked with a sarcastic glare.

"No," I answer as a sigh. "But thanks."

"I'm amazed you're taking this so well." He commented glancing over at me from the corner of his eye.

"Eh," I shrugged. "I think we've gone through enough embarrassing moments to where I don't flip out anymore."

"True." He answered. "But personally I think we should go back to bed. Whatever we drank last night is giving me a headache."

I patted his shoulder. "Welcome to the world of hangovers, Jangy." He simply glared at me before slumping over and covering himself with the blanket. I laughed inwardly.

"Close the blinds, will you?" Jango asked.

"You're two feet from it you do it." I snapped.

"I have a headache." He mumbled.

"So do I!" I grumbled before laying back down and covering myself with the blanket. Jango pulled on the blanket stealing it from me, I immediately felt over exposed and pulled back.

"It apparently doesn't hinder your snippy attitude." He commented before pulling on it again.

"Or your ability to be a blanket hog." I snapped pulling back on the blanket. Jango laughed to himself before pulling it back.

He rolled over to face me, I looked over my shoulder raising an eyebrow. "Please?"

"No." I said pulling the blankets again over my shoulder. I felt a foot touch my backside, "Whoa there, Fetty." I say before he kicks me off the bed. I land with a thump and a small chuckle from Jango as he rolls facing away from me.

"Since you're up," He began. "Close the blinds."

My mouth dropped with disgust. "So much for chivalry." I mumble. "Fine if I have to close the blinds you have to do something for me."

"What would that be?"

"First," I said standing up and pulling the blanket off and covered myself with it. "Give me the blanket- oh dear god! You have it." I laugh covering my eyes. He chuckled again and rolled over. "Well I'm stealing your clothes."

"Why?" He asked closing his eyes as he rolled over again.

"Because I'm not wearing a dress all day that's why." I answered and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of Jango's clean boxers. I grabbed another pair and threw them at Jango's head. "Hey naked butt, put these on."

"You didn't seem to mind my 'naked-butt' last night."

"Oh?" I said with my eyebrows raised. I sat down beside him with a curious look. "It seems like you remember some of last night, care to enlighten me?"

"No," He answered with a look of mischief in his eyes. "But I can show you."

"Oh-ho!" I laughed then patted his cheek lightly. "I would but I'm not in the mood."

He rolled his eyes as I got up. "Close the blinds then."

I glared at him but complied. "Then put on your underwear."

That received another eye roll but he also complied. I yawned as my headache dulled. Soon enough Jango fell asleep again, I yawned and made a cup of caf for myself as I sat back down on the bed and turned on the Holonews. I eventually fell asleep as well curling myself next to Jango.


	14. Rozatta, Kiratta, and Psycho Dark Jedi

***Jango's POV***

I felt something move against me, I opened my eyes slightly to see Kira curled up against me with her head resting on my arm. I felt my lip upturn slightly as I reached over and caressed her arm. It was calm and peaceful until the door blasted open, Kira's eyes sprung open as we both jumped up out of bed. I grabbed my blasters from my holsters and held them pointed towards the door; I looked over at Kira seeing she was unarmed. Three rodians and a human male entered with blasters pointed towards myself and Kira.

"Whoa what do we have here, boys?" The human asked amused. "Looks like Miss Kira Kenvor got busy last night."

Kira rolled her eyes. "Hardly."

_'Hardly isn't the word I would use.'_ I mused.

"Who's your friend, Kenvor?" He asked then spotted my armor on the ground by the bed. "Jango Fett? I knew it! It was only a matter of time before you two hooked up."

"Really?" Kira asked irritated. "Is that what you think about all day?"

The man just chuckled. "I suggest you leave." I growled.

Kira smirked then threw a glance to me. "They know too much, Jango," She smirked.

The rodians drew their blasters and aimed at Kira knowing she was unarmed. "I wouldn't do that." I warned stepping in front of Kira. I quickly fired killing all of the intruders before they could do anything.

"I hate when they do that." Kira mumbled and used the Force to move them out then shut the door. I relaxed and put my blasters back in their holsters.

"Happen often?" I ask before beginning to put my armor on.

"Eh more or less." She replied. "I left my lightsaber in my room, I'll be back."

"Be careful."

"Of what?" She asked.

"Boogie men."

She smirked then rolled her eyes as she walked out of the hotel room. I sat down on the bed as I pulled on my boots recounting last night's events. _'I can't believe I slept with my best friend.'_ I mused remembering what had transpired last night. Kira came back in her bounty hunter clothes with a small shoulder knapsack and put her dress and heels inside. "Hey Jango," She said throwing her hair up with a hair tie. "I'm going to Corellia for a while; I have some old depts to pay off with a smuggler I used to know. I don't mean to sleep with you and leave but as you know things come up."

"I understand." I answered as she set her bag down and walked over to me.

"But I do have to ask," She asked with a mischievous grin. "Were you satisfied?"

I felt a grin of my own fall on my face. "It wasn't unpleasureable."

She grinned then removed my helmet, she set it down on the bed before placing her arm around my neck as her fingers weaved through my hair, and she stood on her tiptoes and kissed me fully. I placed my hands on her hip pulling her closer to me. She pulled away and bit her lip.

"So what does this make us?" She asks.

"Friends." I answer calmly.

She giggled. "With benefits."

"I don't see a problem with that." I admitted; her eyes filled again with mischief.

"Good." She kissed me briefly before turning to leave, once she was gone I felt myself fighting a smirk.

"Women." I said to myself before gathering my things and left the hotel.

***Kira's POV***

I woke up and was sitting at the counter with a cup of caf silently by myself. I was living on Corellia for the mean time in a small but adequate farmhouse just outside the cities, the business I had talked to Jango about was that an old friend of mine, Ellie, had recently died, she was an elderly woman that I had come to know during my few years as a Jedi padawan, she was the old soul that was as wise as they come. She had died while Jango and I were on Coruscant and I had come to Corellia to pay my respects for the old woman. I wore a pair of black sweatpants and a white tank top with my hair in a messy bun when my comlink went off. I clicked it open and Jango's helmeted head appeared.

"Why hello, Bucket-head." I smiled brightly.

"There's a bounty worth 100,000 credits, you in?"

"I said hello." I smirked; I could tell Jango rolled his eyes.

"We're not doing this again are we?"

"I said HELLO." I giggled.

"Apparently we are-"

"I said-"

"Hello Kira."

I smirked "That's more like it."

"I worry about your sanity sometimes."

I fake gasped "Really! Me too!"

That earned a chuckle. "So are you in?"

"What kind of bounty hunter would I be to turn that down?"

"A crappy one." He replied.

"Of course."

"I'll be there in an hour to pick you up."

"Kay, hurry up." I winked and shut off the comlink. With that I took a shower and got dressed when the door rang, I sensed it was Jango and used the Force to open the door.

"Hello." Jango greeted taking off his helmet.

"Why hello." I smirked and handed him a cup of caf. "We should eat something more substantial before we leave."

"Good plan."

***Jango's POV***

I sat down at the counter as Kira had already made breakfast of eggs, toast, some kind of bacon and waffles.

"You were prepared obviously." I teased.

"Now, now." She smirked handing me a plate. "I just like real food."

I smirked and got up filling my plate. We sat back down at the counter and ate. "So who are we after?" Kira asked taking a bite of her waffles.

"Natiri Maar." I answered and pulled out a holocron.

"Natiri Maar, human female, approximately thirty years old. Affiliations with Nazaar Naame. Wanted Dead or Alive, 100,000 republic credits."

"Hmm." She said looking at the image of Natiri. She had deep red hair and green eyes. "She looks nuts."

"She probably is." I stated putting my plate in the sink.

She smirked. "All the more reason to get going before Cradossk gets after her."

"Let's go." Kira smirked and put her plate in the sink. "But not before this."

"Before wh-mpf!" She started to ask before I shut her up with a kiss. When she pulled back she gave me a look. "Who knew you'd be such a romantic, Fetty!"

I rolled my eyes. "Just keep your trap shut."

"Alright Lover-Boy, let's go." She said ignoring my comment.

We got in _Jaster's Legacy_ and set the coordinates for Natiri's last known location on a pit fighting arena in the Baxel sector called 'Outland Station'. "What is this place?"

"Outland Station," I answered. "Roz owns it."

"I finally get to meet Roz?" Kira asked excitedly.

"Yes." I answered smirking beneath my helmet.

"Cool!" She smiled and went to the door opening it and trotted out the door.

"Kira, wait." I called after her; I caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "This is when you'd be considered reckless; there are a lot of scumbags here."

"I've dealt with scumbags, Jango." She said matter-of-factly.

"Wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Watch it, Jango. Keep it up and people will begin to think you care." She teased.

"Only you will know that." I retorted and walked towards the headquarters where Roz usually was and knocked on the door.

The pink toydarian opened the door and her eyes lit up. "Hey Jango!"

"Hello Roz." I smirked beneath my helmet.

"Oh sure, you say hello to her but not to me." Kira mumbled playfully, I pinched her side to let her know I heard her comment, she just smirked.

"Come in, come in." She said flying out of the way. "Oh who's this?"

"You remember me, don'tcha? I'm Kira." Kira smiled.

"Oh yes, I remember," She smirked. "I take it you two are partners?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Well sit down," She invited moving to a table in the middle of the room. Kira plopped down. "So Jango, what brings you here?"

"A woman called Natiri Maar." I said.

"Don't even think about it, Jango." Roz almost ordered.

"The price is too high to refuse."

"How much?" She asked.

"100,000."

"Ehh I still would go for a different bounty," She said. "You work too hard, Jango. Give up this crazy thing you call a career."

"I'm only 24, Roz."

"Exactly!" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. "You're too young to die."

"I'll be fine, Roz." I chuckled removing my helmet and setting it down on the table, Kira smirked and crossed her legs holding her head in her hand as she watched entertained.

"I know you will," Roz mumbled.

"Worried about your finder's fee are we?" I teased.

"Now that's not fair, you know I worry about you." Roz scolded. I smirked. "Now, can I get you two anything to drink?"

"No, we're fine." I said. "Do you know anything about Natiri Maar?"

"Only that she's a regular here," Roz started. "She's kind of a sketchy woman; she's quite the seductress as well."

Kira's eyebrow rose "Is that so?"

"Yes," Roz said pouring herself a glass of water. "She's a Force-sensitive and she uses it to seduce men to where she can draw them in and kill them."

"Are you sure she's human?" Kira asked lifting her head from her hands slightly glaring. I fought a smirk.

"Yes she's human," Roz chuckled. "She's a psycho, exactly why I think Jango shouldn't go."

Kira glanced over at me from the corner of her eye. "I'm thinking the same."

"Careful Kira," I said leaning back in my chair. "Keep it up and Roz and I are going to begin to think you care about me."

Kira shot me a slight glare.

"Alright," Roz interrupted "What's going on between you two? Jango you don't smile that much."

Kira looked down at her hands fighting a smirk. "There isn't anything going on between us."

Roz leaned on the table with one arm on her hip and an eyebrow rose. "I don't believe a single word coming out of your mouth, Jango."

Kira let out a laugh quickly covering her mouth.

"I'm serious, Roz," I said seriously fighting a smile. "There's nothing going on between Kira and I, we're just partners."

Roz's unwavering 'I-don't-believe-you-what-so-ever' look remained. "Eh heh." Her yellow eyes bore straight through me. "And that's why you're fighting a smile and blushing like a madman?"

"Jango's blushing!" Kira asked and pulled out her video equipt comm. link. "No way, I have to get this on a holophoto!" She snapped a picture. I gave her a death glare, she simply giggled.

I bit my lip to stop smiling. _'Knock it off'_ I told myself. "I'm serious Roz."

She raised her eyebrow then turned to Kira. "You two are dating aren't you?"

"Pretty much." Kira smirked. "Well kind of but not really."

"Aww," Roz said patting my shoulder. "See I told you she was a keeper!"

I rolled my eyes.


	15. Natiri Maar

***Kira's POV***

I decided that I liked Roz. "So have you any idea where Natiri is now?" I asked sparing Jango by changing the subject.

"I think she's down by the pit," Roz said "There is going to be another pit fight here soon."

I stood up. "Shall we?" I asked.

Jango stood and returned his helmet to his head. "Let's go."

Roz just smirked to herself. "Remember Jango, she's good at what she does."

Jango wrapped his arm around me and patted my shoulder. "Exactly why I have her around."

I giggled and wrapped my arm around his waist. "Yep."

Roz smiled to herself.

We made our way above the arena and out of sight of anyone to discuss a plan.

"Alright so what now?" I asked kneeling down overlooking the arena where a nexu and acklay fought.

"We split up," Jango started "Since she's Force sensitive, she will feel you-"

"Sense my presence." I corrected.

"Whatever." He waved off my comment. "You'll have to be down there until I come."

"Then what?"

"You'll distract her."

I watched the emotionless helmet. "What if she recognizes me? I mean I am Jango Fett's partner." He thought. "I'll have to change into a disguise."

"We're out of costumes."

"Wanna see something cool?" I asked; he raised an eyebrow, I had recently learned a new Jedi trick; I took a deep breath closing my eyes. A white light eliminated through my body as my human body changed into that of a Togruta.

"You're a clawdite?" Jango asked surprised.

"Hardly." I smirked "It's another old magic Jedi trick."

"I see."

"What if she does that sexy shit?"

"It won't work."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"I don't fall into temptation."

I glared. "Eh heh." I moved to squat then looked over at him. "Then how do you explain us?"

"We are one in the same." Was his answer.

I smirked then muttered to myself "Yin and Yang."

"Let's go."

"Alright." I said and got up stalking off to the arena, I felt out with the Force until I felt Natiri's presence. Casually I walked up observing the creatures fighting. "Ten credits says the nexu wins."

The red head turned to look at me then laughed to herself. "You're on, Kid." I smirked and watched the fight waiting for Jango to make his move. Casually I placed my hands behind my back. "What are you, a prostitute?" She asked casually over her shoulder.

I mocked insult. "Hardly," I stated "Just a simple woman trying to make my way into the universe."

"I see."

I smirked to myself and looked around for Jango, when I didn't see him I started to worry but wouldn't let my emotions bleed through to where Maar could read it. The acklay knocked the nexu across the arena knocking it out cold.

"Alright where's my money?" She asked turning towards me.

I nodded and retrieved ten credits from a small pouch on my belt. "You win."

There was a click, and I smirked as Jango appeared from behind Natiri holding a blaster to her head. "Actually, I win."

Natiri turned to see who the owner of the voice was. "Ahh, Jango Fett. I was beginning to wonder when you'd come after me."

Jango kept silent as I retrieved my lightsaber. "Drop your weapons."

"I thought you worked with that Kenvor chick, Fett?" she asked and turned to look at me only to see my natural human form holding a blaster to her back. "I prove corrected."

"Get moving."

"Of course." She said calmly, that is until she pulled out a lightsaber and activated the red blade. Everyone in the crowd scattered.

"How come I knew you'd be a dark Jedi?" I asked activating my own lightsaber. Natiri swung at Jango, who quickly ducked and sent off several shots, I added to the fire with my own blaster. Natiri easily deflected the bullets and ran down a hall as the blast doors slammed shut.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"We shall." Jango replied as we took off after her. We came to a closed off area of the station where creatures were held. "Go around the far left, I'll take the right."

"You got it." I smirked and hid behind a pillar that held a rancor. It growled at me. "Can it, Brutus." I felt out with the Force and sensed that Natiri was close. I crept silently along the backside of the rancor's cage clutching my inactivated lightsaber tightly in my hand and the blaster in the other up and ready for action. I heard a crack to my left and saw a large box sailing towards me smashing me into the wall and knocking me out cold.

***Jango's POV***

I heard a loud crash and a figure that looked like Kira's in the shadows standing over another figure on the ground, the figure came into view. It was Kira.

"Kira, what was that?" I asked trotting over.

"I got her, Fett." She said stalely, she didn't seem like the usual Kira I knew and was beginning to love. She called me Fett, instead of her usual Fetters, Fetty, or Boss. In fact Kira hadn't called me simply Fett since we were on Dagobah all those years ago or if she was mad at me.

I placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched slightly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She stated clutching her inactivated lightsaber tightly, I took notice she held it forward instead of her usual way of holding it backwards. I placed a hand on the small of her back and she moved away quickly.

"What's with you?" I asked.

"Nothing."

I glared at her beneath my helmet and grabbing both her shoulders. "Ok, you're not acting normal. You should be making some kind of sarcastic remark not turning into a tight-lip."

The figure under the box moved. "Son of a flying rancor!" the female voice growled pushing the box off, I let go of Kira and grabbed my blaster holding it towards the shaded figure. "Hey Boss, put that away." The female voice said only to reveal another Kira. I gave a confused look.

"What the-" I asked looking at both Kiras.

The Kira that emerged from the crate shot me a glare as I lowered my blaster. She looked over to the identical woman standing beside me.

"Oh great, she's a shapeshifter too?" She asked. I stepped away from the Kira standing beside me, which I decided was 'Kira' and the other that emerged from the shadows as 'Kiratta' Kira stared as she watched calmly.

Kiratta went for her blaster as I held mine towards her. "Put your blaster down."

She shot me another glare. "Um, hello." She said reluctantly obeying. "I'm not going to shoot you!"

Kira turned towards me. "She's lying, Jango. She is the master of seduction, don't fall for it."

"What?" Kiratta snapped. "Are you really going to listen to her, Jango? She's the fruit loop."

I remained silent with each blaster trained on both Kiras.

"Please, Natiri." Kira smirked. "You know you're just trying to confuse poor Jango."

"No I'm not. I'm Kira." Kiratta shot back. "You believe me right Jango?"

"I don't know who to believe."

The fierier woman shot me a death glare that could only be made by the true Kira. I smirked beneath my helmet. She did look pretty when she was angry. "You've got to be kidding me," Kira snapped. "You know that she's the imposter!"

"Jango, check her back." Kiratta ordered. Kira stiffened. _'Bingo.'_ Kira ignited her blade to a familiar yellow. "You stole my lightsaber as well?"

"No," the calm Kira turned to me and went to touch me, I stepped back. "Jango please, you know I'm the real Kira."

"Don't believe her bull, Jango." Kiratta growled.

Kira gave a hurt expression. "Please Jango, I love you."

I glared down Kira. That would've been the first time Kira ever actually said 'I love you.' Kira was more of an 'I'll show you, not tell you.' Kind of woman. I glanced over at Kiratta, she glared at Kira.

"Don't say you love him!" She snapped angrily. "You don't love him you blood sucking bitch."

_'Yep, that's Kira.'_ I thought and quickly fired at the woman standing beside me silencing her, I felt a surge of pain as I saw the body of my best friend slump to the ground, only to be relieved when the body quickly reverted to its original form. Kira walked over to me in what I thought would be a hug, only to receive a right hook to the side of the face.

She yelped. "Dammit! I thought I learned my lesson the first time." She growled holding her hand. I stumbled back from her impressed from the impact of her punch. I shook my head and walked back to her wrapping my arms around her waist which only got the reaction of her pushing me away. "Oh no you don't," she snapped. "You ***This sentence has been removed for the disturbing content of vocabulary*** I can't believe you almost believed her!"

"Kira-"

"No, you're in trouble Mister."

"Kira-"

"She doesn't love you!"

"Kira-"

"That stupid whore." She went on; I rolled my eyes and removed my helmet.

"Kira-"

"And then you- mpf!" I cut her off by kissing her firmly. At first she fought it, but I didn't let her go. She growled through the kiss until I felt Kira smirk as she finally returned the kiss. With that I let her go returning the helmet to my head.

"Are you hurt?"

"No." She replied. "Just a headache."

"Good." I stated and looked over at the now dead Natiri. I collected her body and brought her up to _Jaster's Legacy_ I merely dumped her in the holding cell locking it behind me. I never trusted a dark Jedi, even if she was dead. I walked up to the cockpit to find Kira preparing the ship to take off. I removed my helmet yet again and set it on the passenger seat but kept completely silent.

"I know you're there." She said over her shoulder.

I rolled my eyes _'Jedi.'_ I walked up to the chair figuring I'd try to make up for nearly killing the girl, I brushed her hair to one shoulder and kissed her exposed neck, she shrugged me off. "Can't you see I'm trying to get this bucket of bolts moving?"

I smirked and sat down in the passenger seat without a word.

Once in light speed for Yavin 3 where Natiri was wanted Kira laid back in her seat still ignoring me. I admit she had every reason to be angry with me but I didn't like it.

"Kira." I started, she ignored me. "Kira."

She groaned. "What do you want?" she asked almost sighing.

"I'm sorry."

She glanced over her shoulder trying to hide a smirk. "I know you are." She stated simply. I got up to once again try my hand at making it up to her despite the recent rejections. I moved the armrest of the pilot's chair up, Kira simply acknowledged me with a glance out of the corner of her eye.

"Move forward." I ordered. She smirked her smirk and moved forward allowing me to slide in behind her, she let out a muffled giggle as I wrapped my arms around her midsection and kissed her neck. I was almost surprised that she didn't reject it as she had before.

"If you think you're getting anywhere by trying to seduce me you'll find yourself very disappointed." She mumbled hugging my arms around her stomach.

"Are you seducible?" I asked placing another kiss on her shoulder.

She bit her lip. "Not even a little."

I kissed her again. "Are you sure?" I felt her shutter and Goosebumps grow on her arms.

"Yes, I'm sure." She mumbled.


	16. My Home On Corellia

***Kira's POV***

_'Now this is just cruel.'_ I thought to myself as Jango placed several more kisses on my neck and shoulder. I felt myself shiver at his touch. I hated how he could get such a reaction out of me, I smirked and leaned back against the bounty hunter's chest just enjoying the feeling of him holding me. Not many were so lucky to be in a romantic relationship with one so dangerous as Jango Fett, even if it wasn't official, let alone see that he had a soft side to his hard exterior.

"Jango," I said quietly.

"Hmm?" He asked

I found a lump in my throat; I hated the lumps in my throat. "I…" I started with a new flush of something I could only describe as love flushed over me. "Love you." I had finally said it, those three little words. Jango simply held me tighter.

"I love you too."

I smiled not wanting this feeling to end. I really did love Jango, I loved how he made me feel, I loved how he looked, how he talked, how he walked. In my eyes he was perfect. I wanted nothing more than to run off with him and never look back.

***THREE YEARS LATER***

I was now twenty two years old and was now in a secret relationship with Jango. Go figure. I was at home on Corellia watching the holonews alone in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top with a jacket lying on my side lazily. In case you were wondering, Jango and I do not live together. That would only raise the growing suspicion of our 'partnership'. The holonews journalists had been suspecting something going on between Jango and me, though we would never give the reporters the time of day. Even though no one knew where Jango and I had called 'home' but we still didn't want any snooping reporters. I watched the news when yet another featurette of myself and Jango came on.

"Is there something going on between the notorious bounty hunter, Jango Fett and his gorgeous partner Kira Kenvor?" The male reporter asked. "Many have questioned it but the two refuse to answer any sort of preconceptions. Many say Fett would be stupid not to have had any sort of romantics with Miss Kenvor. Both bounty hunters keep their stories under wraps but that doesn't stop the public from loving and fearing the duo."

"Damn straight." I said out loud to no one in particular and changed the channel. "Ooh Forbidden Love, let's watch it. I'm in the mood for a sappy love story." I clicked the channel and the first thing I see is a man in silver and green Mandalorian armor rush in with oddly familiar twin blasters. I sat up suspiciously.

"Tira!" He called in a horribly fake accent. "Blast him!"

In came a woman with short black bobbed hair raced in with an outfit oddly similar to my old tunic and boots. Only the chest of the shirt was awkwardly low with obviously surgically altered, erm… breasts. The skirt part of the tunic was really short showing her rear and underwear ever so slightly. It was obvious she was wearing colored contacts because of the ice blue they held. "You got it, Fango!" She called igniting a lightsaber of an orange blade and held it backwards. The big boobed woman raced towards a human male and killed the man with her lightsaber, which her lightsaber weilding skills were terrible.

The Mandalorian walked over to the woman and removed his helmet to reveal a man with darker skin, black hair and brown eyes. I slightly glared at the holovid. "Well done, Tira." He said pulling her close and kissed her- or rather looked like he was eating her face. "We mustn't tell anyone of this, if it leaks out to the press…" this 'Fango' character said then looked dramatically at the camera and winked then turned back to 'Tira' "It will only mean destruction for the both of us."

"Why does this sound oddly familiar? Without all the over dramatics?" I asked myself watching intently almost ignoring the doorbell ring. I paused the vid and walked to the door opening it blindly. It was Jango. Not only was it Jango but it was Jango with a bouquet of roses. I gave him a look. "Uhh did I miss Valentine's Day or something?"

"Nope," He smirked and allowed himself inside.

"Thanks for asking to come in." I said sarcastically and followed him inside.

"Is it against the law to bring one's girlfriend roses?"

I leaned up against the counter eyeing him suspiciously. "Alright what did you do?"

He laughed innocently. "Nothing, I swear."

"Eh heh." I said not believing him in the slightest. He set the roses on the counter and walked over to me pulling me close to him and kissed me. When we weren't on a bounty we didn't get to see much of each other considering he lived on Mandalore and I live on Corellia and plus trying to keep a low profile of our relationship.

"Come to Mandalore with me." He said finally, I let my arms drop to his biceps.

"Mandalore?" I asked.

"You should learn where you came from."

"I had my memory erased, Jango." I said pushing myself to sit on the counter. "I don't remember anything."

Jango laid his hands on my upper thighs. "There's an old shaman," he began. "She could help you."

I thought for a few seconds. "How long?"

"Well," he said "I want you to move in with me."

My eyebrows rose. "As in we live together? In the same house?"

"If you want to." He said shifting his weight around.

I stared at him not knowing what to say, I loved Corellia. It was the only place I've ever been able to call home. I didn't want to answer immediately; I hated answering immediately to big things. I pulled the chest of Jango's jacket and kissed him, it quickly escalated into making out as he picked me up and laid me down on the couch. I let him lay his weight on me until I remembered the soap opera I was watching. "Jango, wait." I said digging my back into the couch to look at him.

"What?" He asked sitting up on his elbows slightly.

"You gotta watch this." I said calling the remote control to me and pressed play. I sat up slightly resting my back on the armrest of the couch. I patted my stomach as Jango moved to lay his head on my stomach.

'Tira' broke from 'Fango's' kiss and made an exaggerated flip of her hair. "Fango, we must get back to Coruscant and collect our bounty."

"Of course Tira."

Jango sat up and gave me a look. "You've got to be kidding me."

"That's what I said." I replied.

"This is a cheesy rip off of our lives."

"No it's a cheesy rip off of Tira and Fango's." I said sarcastically.

"We are going to have a talk with the producers about this." Jango mumbled and laid back down as the show continued.

The show was completely stupid, 'Tira' and 'Fango' were overacting their roles and extremely sexual towards each other, which was the complete opposite of Jango and myself.

I blew in Jango's ear, which flinched and looked over at me. "What was that for?"

"Stay the night." I said hugging his torso.

He sat up and looked down at me. "Really?"

"Yeah," I smiled reaching out to touch the curls in his growing hair then caressed his cheek. "Stay with me tonight."

"You sure?"

"I'm always sure, Jango."

Well needless to say things got a little, heh, heh, hot and heavy.

We somehow made it to the bed, which I don't exactly know how and clothes were shed on the ground beside my bed.

After who knows how long Jango kissed me and let himself drop his weight on me. This wasn't our first time, no, we were 'bed-buddies' for several years but this was the first time together in an official relationship, I had always felt close to the Mandalorian but that night I felt my heart and soul pour out into him. It was so easy to forget that just a few years ago Jango and I hated each other, but now all I could do was love him.

Our breathing was labored slightly as we laid there for a few minutes.

"I'm going to the 'fresher." He said before kissing me.

"Okay." I smiled before kissing him lightly, for some unknown reason Jango always went to the 'fresher after our erm.. entanglements, I don't know why but I didn't question him.

***Jango's POV***

I got out of the 'fresher and grabbed a towel and dried myself off. I walked back into Kira's room to find her fighting off sleep as her eyes gradually got droopy. I smirked to myself and laid back down beside her, she looked over at me tiredly.

"Hi." She mumbled and moved to lay her head on my chest.

"Sleep _Cyar'ika_." I said quietly.

"Jango." She mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"I want to live with you on Mandalore."

"I knew you would." I replied calmly, she just let out a mock laugh but said nothing more.

The next morning I woke up early, got dressed and snuck out of Kira's room and into the kitchen.


	17. Mandalore and Flashbacks

***Kira's POV***

I woke up with a yawn and tiredly I sat up to find myself alone. I instantly frowned. I got up wrapping a black robe around my body and tried to refrain from storming out of my room. _'That no good son of a- what smells so good?'_ I walked into the kitchen with my arms wrapped around my stomach. What I saw surprised me even more than the flowers. Jango was cooking.

"So you cook too?" I asked leaning against the wall.

Jango looked over and smirked. He had a piece of hair that was standing straight up; I fought back a laugh figuring I looked just as bad. "I do."

I smirked and walked up behind him wrapping my arms around his waist. "So what's for breakfast, Fetters?"

***Jango's POV***

After breakfast Kira went to the 'fresher while I looked up any bounties that were worth going after when my comlink went off. I picked it up and clicked it open, a human female stood straight.

"Manda'lor, we need your help. The Jedi are planning an attack against Mandalore, under the deception of the Death Watch. The other Mandalorians are preparing for war but we need our leader, Jango Fett. Please come to Mandalore as soon as possible." The message ended.

Kira walked in. "Who was that?"

"The Death Watch and the Jedi are planning to attack Mandalore." I stated standing up. "We need to go. Now."

She nodded. "Lead the way, Manda'lor." She said walking up to me, she knew about my leadership for the Mandalorians and that I had become the Manda'lor. She called her lightsaber to her and clipped it to her belt then put on a cloak leaving the hood down.

We made it down to a private ship dock where I kept _Jaster's Legacy_ when I came to Corellia, we had to keep a low profile of where I kept the ship otherwise the press would be all over it. We got in and immediately got in the pilot seat as Kira strapped down in the passenger seat. "Why would the Jedi align with the Death Watch?" She asked as I prepared the ship.

"The Death Watch is very convincing, least to say. I have no doubts that they convinced the Jedi that the true Mandalorians were the murderous rapists instead of the Death Watch, and the Jedi being the 'Keepers of the Peace' believed them and are preparing to take us down."

She gave me an uncomfortable look. "Well if I really am a Mandalorian then count me in."

"I thought you might." I stated simply as we pulled out of Corellia's atmosphere. I punched in the coordinates for Mandalore and pulled the ship into light speed.

"Maybe I can convince the Jedi that the Mandalorians aren't what they seem," She said unhooking her seat restraints. "I used to be a Jedi after all and a good friend of the leader of them."

"You can try." I said moving out of the way of the pilot's seat. "Use the comlink. I'm going to get my armor on."

She nodded and kissed me briefly before sitting down and started making the call to the Jedi Temple of Coruscant.

***Kira's POV***

I punched in the comlink station for Coruscant when a small green creature I affectionately referred to as 'The Goblin' appeared.

"Expecting a call from you, I have." He stated.

"You expected it?" I asked.

"Feel your discomfort, I did."

"Ah, yes, well Master Yoda," I started "Whatever the Death Watch told you about the Mandalorians was wrong; the Mandalorians aren't murderous rapists as you were told."

"Be so sure about that, I cannot."

"Master, I really insist that you believe me on this one. The Death Watch are the liars and-" I stopped when a Mandalorian stepped into view, he didn't wear the same armor as Jango did but it was definitely Mandalorian.

"Do not believe her, Jedi." He said in a similar accent as Jango's "She is with the false Mandalorians."

"No." I growled. "You're wrong. If you are a part of the Death Watch, Sir, then you are with the false Mandalorians. It is clear that what you call yourselves is self-explanatory. You call yourself the Death Watch, do you not?"

"We are the true Mandalorians, Young One." He growled then his stance changed as the image of Yoda faded. "I'm glad that you fell for the false Jedi Temple. I can assure you the Jedi are on our side of this."

I snapped an accusing finger at the man. "You just signed your death warrant."

He stood up a little straighter. "How come you seem so familiar to me?" He asked; I glared. "Oh yes that's right. I killed your mother while she was on a mission to Kashyyyk. Lenore was it?"

I glared. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I can assure you that you probably don't," he laughed maniacally. "You're a Kenvor."

I simply glared.

"Ah yes, the daughter of Jense and Lenore Kenvor. Such a lovely couple if you ask me," he toyed as an image of a man and woman appeared on the screen. The woman was a short blonde woman with bright green eyes and the man looked as if he was a genetic replica of me except male. He had jet black hair and bright blue eyes. "You see, Kenvor, I killed your family while they lived on Concord Dawn as farmers. Trying to hide their affiliation with the Mandalorians, but your father was a Mandalorian, and one that caused more problems than he was worth. So when we attacked Concord Dawn he was the first I killed. Your mother though, I killed her long before while she was returning from a visit with the wookiees."

"You're an insane man." I growled.

"You even share the same temper your mother had," he chuckled to himself. "She was a fiery old chakaar. She did me good before I killed her."

I growled as the broken images of my past made their surface. The old farm, the man in yellow armor, the boy with curly hair. I was silent, the man chuckled as his image disappeared. I furrowed my brow and punched the comlink scanner.

Jango walked up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Were you there the whole time?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What was he talking about?" I asked looking up at him with confusion.

He hesitated while in deep thought but his helmet prevented the sight of any emotion. "Remember how when we were stuck on Dagobah and you asked who the man in yellow armor was?"

"Yes." I answered.

"I think I know."

"Well spit it out, Fett." I said standing up.

"Vizsla was right," he answered without emotion. "That man that appeared on the screen with the woman, they were your parents. I remember them."

***Jango's POV***

"What are you talking about, Jango?" Kira asked.

_*Flashback*_

"Jango! Jango!" My older sister, Arla called late at night. She raced into my room and shook me wildly. "We have to get out of here! The Death Watch is here!"

I got up immediately and followed my sister downstairs. My mother turned and saw me. "Jango, Arla. Go downstairs and hide in the cellar. I'm going to get Mr. Kenvor's daughter, you stay here."

"Kira?" I asked but my sister pulled me down to the cellar. A while later my mother came down with a little black haired girl with bright blue eyes following behind her holding tightly onto her pulga toy.

"C'mon, _Cyar'ika_." She cooed the crying girl, the girl saw me and raced towards me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm scared, Jango." She said through her tears.

I didn't say anything but I held her. My mother ran back upstairs carrying a large blaster rifle. Arla stood as the world became silent; the girl no older than five lifted her head from my shoulder and listened. We then heard a loud, house-shaking blast come from upstairs. The girl screamed as Arla pulled me and the girl up to our feet.

"Kira, Jango," She said as the door that led to the cellar was being banged on. "We have to get out of here."

'Kira' whimpered and clung to her pulga toy and to my arm. Arla kicked open a window and pulled us through. "Don't stop running, whatever you do."

We nodded and took off for a field. After a while we ran into the forest and hid in the brush. "Jango." Kira said squeezing my hand. "My dad, I have to find my dad."

"No Kira, stay here." I ordered and pushed her to sit down.

"Jango, my dad!" She cried and pulled off a small shell necklace from around her neck. "Here, give it back to me when you see me again. I'm going to look for my dad!"

I tried to stop her but she raced off into the field dropping her pulga toy, I ran after her with a blaster my father had given me. She disappeared in the thick fields of wheat, I ran in the direction I saw her take off into only to be confronted by Vizsla. He had his blaster trained on me when my adopted father, Jaster Mereel saved me.

In the end Kira had disappeared never to be seen again... until now

_*Flashback over*_


	18. Arrival

***Jango's POV***

Kira stood with confusion in her bright blue eyes but said nothing for a long time. "So you're saying we knew each other as kids?" she finally replied.

"Yes."

"And you never told me?"

"I forgot about it until Vizsla mentioned it."

She gave me a look. "I wish I could remember."

"What parts do you remember?" I asked.

"I remember it was late at night and the man in yellow- uh my father was crouched below a window sill with some kind of big blaster. Then I remember being led to another house and looking back hearing a man scream and the house burning."

"Hmm."

She thought for a few seconds. "So if I was born on Concord Dawn, how am I Mandalorian?"

"Your dad was with Jaster Mereel, the true Mandalorians."

"I see." She said and shifted her weight to one leg. "Well now that I have something personal against Vizsla let's kick some Death Watch _shebs_."

I raised an eyebrow under my helmet. "I didn't know you spoke Mandalorian."

"I don't but I've heard you say it before." She smirked.

"Well the Mandalorians are blessed with the basic language as well as Mandalorian."

"Teach me?" She asked.

"Teach you what?"

"Mandalorian."

I nodded. "We do have plenty of time before we get to Mandalore, alright sit." I said down in a passenger seat and moved it to face Kira as she sat down in the next one and moved to face me.

"What words are you familiar with?"

"_Cyar'ika_ meaning sweetheart, dear one, _Shebs_ meaning backside or preferably 'ass'." She smirked "_Buir_ which is father or mother."

"Where did you learn _buir_?" I asked.

"I heard you talking with another Mandalorian once when we were on that bounty for Gerrel Banvon."

I nodded.

After a while _Jaster's Legacy_ beeped indicating we were coming up on Mandalore. "Strap in." I ordered.

Kira did as she was told and hooked the belts across her chest and waist. She checked a scanner and pushed a button to allow the ship connection with the planet.

"_Jaster's Legacy_, please admit your landing code." A male voice called through.

"Transmitting now." I said and pressed the code.

A few minutes and the voice returned "You're clear to land; we're pleased to have you Master Manda'lor."

Kira shut off the comlink. "Kira, start the landing cycle."

"Yes Ma'am!" She called; I shot her a glare under my helmet. "I'm only teasing."

I ignored her as I guided the ship towards a landing platform.

When we landed Kira immediately got up and looked out the viewport. It was raining. She looked out into the forested planet then placed a hand on my shoulder. "You ready?"

"Yes." I said and got up; Kira crossed her arms over her chest. We walked out of the ship and headed towards the town. Kira pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and stepped closer to me hooking her fingers on the back of my belt as she followed behind me. Two men walked down the center of the small village towards us.

"We're relieved that you have arrived, Jango Fett." The first one said. He was quite a bit taller than me and had black hair and gray eyes. I nodded.

"Where is Sheeka Tull?" I asked; Kira straightened up.

***Kira's POV***

We were led to a small house and walked inside to see a dark skinned woman with dark brown eyes. I removed the hood and gave my hair a shake following closely behind Jango.

"Have a seat." The dark skinned woman said indicating chairs. We sat down.

"Miss Tull," Jango started. "When are the Jedi and Death Watch planning on attacking?"

"We can't be sure," She said eyeing Jango. "But we do know that Vizsla is leading the attack."

"My partner, Kira tried to contact the Jedi but Vizsla intercepted the call."

Sheeka turned her attention to me, "Kira Kenvor, I've heard of you." She said extending her hand, I took it and we shook. "Might I inquire as to why you'd contact the Jedi?"

"You might." I said calmly. "I was in the Jedi order for a few years, though I left when I was sixteen years old. I was good friends with several knights and masters; I've been informed that the Death Watch convinced the Jedi that we were the bad guys."

"Well us Mandalorians-"

"I'm Mandalorian too, mind you." I warned; she looked to Jango for conformation. He simply nodded.

"Well then," she continued. "If you can get a clear connection to the Jedi and pull them from the Death Watch alliance then we stand a better chance."

"I tried to get a connection to them but as Fetty-Boy here said it was intercepted by Vizsla. The only way I'd be able to speak with The Goblin would be to get to Coruscant."

"Who?" Sheeka asked.

"The Goblin," I repeated absent mindedly. "Oh I mean Master Yoda."

"I see," She said. "Would you be willing to go to Coruscant and speak with the Jedi?"

"Yes." I answered.

"How soon can you plan to go?"

"Depends."

"On?" She asked in irritation.

"How fast of a ship you got." I replied.

"Kira," Jango said in a low voice. "Are you sure about this?"

"Hey," I said with a playful shrug. "I got this."

"The fastest ship we have is a single pilot, no passenger freighter."

"As expected." I replied coolly. "Well let's get moving; the Death Watch isn't going to wait for us to be prepared."

"You're the daughter of Jense Kenvor are you not?" Sheeka Tull asked.

"I am." I answered.

"He mentioned to my father that should he die he wanted you to have his armor, we have it for you."

"Thanks." I said with a slight smile, she led me to a room that held the yellow armor.

"Jense said that if you needed to modify it, you were able to." She said simply. I nodded as they left the room for me to change. I stripped of my cloak and bounty hunter gear before pulling on the grey jumpsuit and attaching the armor plates which had been modified to fit a woman's body. I was amazed at how well it fit. Once it was on I picked up the helmet running my index finger across the T visor then clipped it to my belt as I trotted back out.

Jango looked up and nodded his approval. "I've always thought you needed Mando armor."

I gave a sarcastic smirk. "Thanks, Boss."

"Shall we?" Sheeka asked motioning towards the hanger.

"We shall." I answered.

Jango, Sheeka and I walked to the small red freighter. I had a datapad in my hands as I ignored Jango and Sheeka talk, I was setting up the coordinates and expected hours and days it would take to reach Coruscant I looked up and saw Sheeka place a hand on Jango's, I rose an eyebrow as she gave a warm smile but Jango just stiffened slightly anyone who didn't know him well wouldn't have seen it, but I did.

"I'm so glad to have you back, Manda'lor." Sheeka beamed. I rolled my eyes.

"Careful there, Bessie," I said in a low voice. "Jango's not one for flirting."

She glared. "I'm not flirting."

"Eh heh." I mumbled and made my way through them to the ship and climbed in the pilot chair.

"Can you give us a minute, Sheeka?" Jango asked, Sheeka nodded and walked back to the others. I set my helmet in my lap.

"What?" I asked slightly irritated as he climbed up the ladder to the ship's cockpit.

"Be careful." He said taking off his helmet.

"When am I not careful?" I asked then saw his expression. "Don't answer that."

That earned a small chuckle. "Come back as soon as possible."

"Why? You gonna miss me too much?" I teased.

He just smirked and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jango." I smiled and put the helmet on my head as Jango returned his to his own head. I moved my low ponytail over my shoulder and shut the cockpit door. I immediately went to work to the ship airborne; I gave a wave to Jango before I flew out of the hangar. I set the coordinates for Coruscant and once out of Mandalore's atmosphere I punched in the hyperdrive as the ship went into hyperspace, I set it on autopilot and leaned back in my chair.

"I'll be in Coruscant in less than sixteen standard hours," I said through my helmet comm "I'll be sure to comm you when I arrive, so expect a call."

"I'll be listening for you." The accented voice replied.


	19. Speaking With The Council

***Jango's POV***

About two standard hours later I was with the other Mandalorians planning an attack.

"Since they're coming to us we have our knowledge of the land, they don't especially the Jedi." I explained through the small crowd of Mandalorian men and women.

Sheeka shifted her weight. "But Jedi have that Force deal, they'll anticipate anything we do."

"Hopefully Kira can convince the Jedi to drop out of the war, if not then I can't say for sure the outcome."

"I have a feeling your partner is sided with the Jedi." Sheeka said calmly.

"No." I said sternly. "Kira is trustworthy, she won't deceive us."

"How can you be so sure of this, Fett?"

"I know my partner." I stated simply shooting her a glance, but my glare was hidden behind my helmet.

"I don't trust her."

"Kira has saved my life several times throughout the years. I trust her with my life." I had to refrain from losing my temper.

"Is it true that you met while you had General Kenvor captive?" A man in red armor asked.

"I am not here to discuss my relations with my partner." I said sternly. "I am here to create a plan against the Jedi and Death Watch, this talk of General Kenvor is to end immediately, am I understood?"

That got the group nodding silently but Sheeka cocked her hip to the side with her arms crossed over her chest.

_'Women._' I thought in irritation.

***Kira's POV***

I had finally arrived on Coruscant waiting for clearance to land.

"Please state your name and reasons for entering Coruscant." A voice said.

"My name is Kiratta Kenvor, previous Jedi Padawan of Master Mace Windu," I said preparing the clearance code. "My business is with the Jedi Temple."

"Please transmit your clearance code."

"Transmitting." I mumbled. "I hate doing this stupid clearance code."

I flew the small freighter down to the temple's landing platform and pushed open the cockpit viewport. I jumped out and walked towards the temple and inside. I pressed the side of my helmet. "Hey Fetters, I'm here on Coruscant. Wish me luck."

"Good. We're preparing for war." Jango's voice replied.

"Good." I walked in the Jedi Temple and was greeted with all the Jedi in the place igniting their lightsabers. "Mandalorian!"

"Whoa! Whoa!" I said holding up my hands submissively. Mace Windu walked forward along with Jedi padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Who are you and what do you want here, Mandalorian?" He asked with his purple lightsaber activated.

"Where's the fire, Brutus?" I asked and removed my helmet. "Don't ya remember me, Master?"

He deactivated his lightsaber. "Kira?"

"The one and only." I smiled as he gave me a hug.

"What are you doing here? And more importantly why are you in Mandalorian armor?"

"Well," I said shifting my weight. "It's a bit of a long story."

"Is it important?"

"At the utmost," I said "I need to speak with you and the council as soon as possible."

He nodded and led me up to the council room where Masters Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto, Count Dooku, Yaddle, Yoda and several other masters I couldn't place the names to were sitting. Yoda smiled when he saw me as well as Shaak Ti.

"Kiratta Kenvor," Shaak Ti smiled and stood up to greet me. "It's been a while, you've grown so much."

I smiled as she took my hands in her bright orange ones as we air kissed each other's cheeks. Shaak Ti had been a close friend of mine while at the temple. "So I've been told."

"I trust you're still your fiery, sarcastic self?"

"I wouldn't be Kira if that changed now would I?" I smirked. She smiled and sat back down as Yoda chimed in.

"Come here for a reason, have you?" He asked.

"Yes Master," I said. "I understand that you've taken sides with a group of Mandalorians who call themselves the Death Watch, no?"

"Yes." Windu answered taking his seat by Yoda.

I shifted weight. "Well I've come to explain to you that you've picked sides with the wrong guys. The Death Watch is the exact opposite they claim to be."

"Care to explain?" Windu asked.

"Exactly what I was getting to," I started. "You see, the Death Watch is a Mandalorian splinter group founded by Tor Vizsla, who opposed Jaster Mereel's Supercommando Codex. Their primary goal is to return the Mandalorians to their ancient roots as warriors, and advocated the savage raider mentality of the past. The Death Watch fought Mereel's True Mandalorians for primacy during the Mandalorian Civil War, which is how I came to be a slave as a death stick dealer. You see I was born on Concord Dawn to a man called Jense Kenvor and his wife, Lenore Kenvor. While I was gone I learned a lot, the leader you must've come to know as Tor Vizsla raped and murdered my mother, which is the exact reason why he cannot be trusted as he claims to be the 'True Mandalorians.'"

"How can you be sure that he is as you claim he is?" Kit Fisto asked.

"I thought you might ask that question," I said and took out a holocron. "I had tried to contact the temple several days ago to warn you although the message was intercepted by Vizsla himself. I figured you would need proof, so here it is." I said clicking open the message playing it for the Jedi when the holocron became fuzzy. I smacked it.

It became fuzzy again and played random parts of the message. "You just signed your death warrant!" My own voice growled then became fuzzy.

"Ah yes, the daughter of Jense and Lenore Kenvor, such a lovely couple if you ask me," Vizsla's recording taunted.

"You're an insane-." My voice growled before losing the connection. I stamped my foot in irritation.

"You even share the same-," It fuzzed out.

I was about to say something when Vizsla walked in the door. "I don't assume you trust this child." I shot the tall man a death glare.

"Why wouldn't they?" I asked. "I have nothing to hide."

He laughed as he circled me. "You don't, do you?" He chuckled in his low gruff voice. "Then what is of this secret of your romantic relationship with Jaster Mereel's boy?"

I frowned, Windu glared at me. "What is he talking about, Kira?"

"Yes, yes," Vizsla sounded smug. "Tell your master of Mereel's boy."

I felt a lump in my throat. "It's irrelevant."

"Is it now?" He asked placing a heavy hand on my shoulder. "Is it irrelevant that your lover is to die?"

"You don't know that." I snapped.

"So you admit you are in romantic relations with this man?"

"I didn't admit to anything." I growled. "This is irrelevant to the point I'm trying to get across."

"Really?" He asked. "What point are you trying to get at, Child?"

"That you guys are the psychos not the Mandalorians." I growled. I glanced over at the masters who didn't look convinced in the least.

"Kira, I don't know if you know this but the Mandalorians are blood thirsty scavengers. They are too hot blooded." Kit Fisto said.

"No-"

"We have proof, Child." Vizsla interrupted.

"Then start proving it."

He held a holocron which projected a group of Mandalorians raiding a camp of pilots. I felt my brow furrow; the Mandalorians were murdering men, women and children. I felt my heart rip apart. "This is summer of last year standard time." I shook my head not believing what I was seeing, that is until I saw the blue and silvered man I knew so well run up to a blonde haired woman and kick her down to her knees. Vizsla smirked and walked behind me whispering in my ear.

"You see that? Even Fett was a part of this."

"No." I growled. "Jango wouldn't do that! He's stern, he's strong, compassionate, but he's not murderer."

"Did you forget your profession, Child?" He asked. "You're in the business of death, you're a bounty hunter."

"That's different; those creatures deserve what's coming to them."

"As do Jaster Mereel's Mandalorians." Count Dooku said "I suggest you leave before you get in a predicament you can't get yourself out of, Child."

I growled but knew I had to get back to Jango and the others before I was put in Republic jails. "Have it your way, but don't say I didn't warn you."

I had made it back to my ship and immediately contacted Jango.

"Kira, how'd the negotiations go?"

"Aborting mission," I scowled in defeat. "Vizsla had some type of stupid recording of Mandalorians raiding a camp. It showed a man in your armor, though I soon figured out it was a fraud. He was too fat."

"Get back to Mandalore immediately," Jango's rich accent said in irritation. "I knew the Jedi wouldn't go along with it."

"They might have if Vizsla hadn't gotten in the way." I growled and pushed the acceleration into light speed.

"Well we'll have to deal with the Jedi as well then."

I groaned slightly "I have a bad feeling about this Jango." I said placing my helmet back on my head. "I don't know if we are going to be able to get out of this one."

I heard him sigh. "I don't know either but we'll have to put up a fight."

"I know," I mumbled. "What if we get separated?"

"We'll make plans before we head out." He replied.

"Alright, well I'm on my way back."

"Ok, hurry."

"I will."

** ~Hey! KiraKenvor here, just to let you know that this will be quite a long story. Although I do skip a few years i Kira's life but that's besides the point. I am almost finished with this story and there will be a sequel! So stay tooned! Hope you like "Hands In The Fire"!**

**Please leave reviews I love constructive critiscism and to see what you guys think of Kira and how her story is going! **

**Thanks so much for reading! It means a lot! Well enough of the chit-chat, continue on!**

**~KiraKenvor~**


	20. Sheeka Tull and General Kenvor

***Jango's POV***

I was in my quarters waiting for Kira to return even though it was late and she had explained that I shouldn't wait for her to come back. But I did anyways even though she shouldn't be back for another hour or two. I ran my hand through my hair that was nice and neatly cut when a knock came to the door. I immediately shot up and walked to the door opening it expecting Kira but got Sheeka.

"Sheeka." I stated slightly surprised.

"Hello, Manda'lor," She greeted. "May I come in?"

"Sure." I said moving out of the way to let her in; she swayed from side to side obviously drunk. "Are you ok?"

"You're kind of handsome without all that armor on, Fett."

I chose to ignore her comment and looked at the clock, nearly midnight. "You should go to sleep."

"Do you love Kira?" She asked leaning on the side table for support.

"I'm not having this conversation with you, Sheeka Tull." I warned.

"Come on, I know there's something between you two." She said with a smirk.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"It's that look a woman gets when she sees at the man she loves."

I felt myself fighting a smirk. "I think you should go."

"No, no," she said waving me off. "I stay."

"You need to go; Kira will be back anytime now."

"Why would it matter if I was here when Kira got back?" She asked slightly irritated but before I could answer she pulled me to her and kissed me just as the door opened to none other than Kira herself. I pulled away from Sheeka and turned to see Kira standing emotionless in the doorway with her helmet hanging loosely from her hand.

"Kira-"

I expected her to yell at me but that woman never ceases to surprise me. She remained silent with a slight glare in her eyes turning around and walked out the door.

"Don't do that again." I ordered to Sheeka and went after Kira. I caught up with her and pulled her arm. "Kira, I can explain."

She turned and shot me that famous glare. "I'm sure you can."

"She kissed me." I insisted; she didn't look convinced. "I wouldn't lie to you."

She stared at me for a long time. "She does it again kick her in her who-ha."

I let out an unintentional laugh but muffled it. Kira was always unusually forgiving and calm when it came to things most would flip out about, something I admired about her. I expected Kira to smack me or something but she fought back a laugh and tried to be serious. "I will." I grinned.

"Good." She chuckled. "Stupid chakaar."

"You don't like her do you?"

"Nope." She said as we walked back to my quarters, Sheeka was still here only this time she was passed out on the bed. "Someone's had a bit too much to drink."

I groaned and walked over to her. "I'll be back." I picked up her sleeping body as Kira moved out of the way.

"I'm sure you will." She replied as she sat down on the bed setting her helmet on the side-table.

I brought Sheeka back to her room and set her on the bed.

"Jango?" She asked.

"Go to sleep." I ordered and retreated from the room before she could ask anything more. I returned to my room to see Kira pulling on a night dress over her head. She turned and smiled when she saw me. "You look tired."

"I am," She said sitting down on the bed. "You would be too if you had to go from Corellia to Mandalore then Mandalore to Coruscant and back in like," She looked at the clock on the wall. "roughly five and a half days."

I smirked and sat down next to her, she lazily laid her head on my shoulder. "Sleep, _Cyar'ika_."

"I don't need to be told twice."

***DAYS LATER***

The Jedi and Death Watch had attacked us on Mandalore and we were in full swing of the war. I had called all the squads together to launch another attack.

"The Death Watch is returning for another battle and we have to create a diversion." I started. "Those with General Kenvor take the large cannons on the outskirts of town and try holding them off before they destroy the city. Those with General Tull get the kids out of town."

"Jango," Kira said stepping forward. "I highly doubt those auto torrents are enough to even consider holding off the Death Watch and Jedi. I hate to admit it but they aren't weak, and with the Jedi it's only giving them a higher advantage."

"Just hold them off as best you can," I replied as she watched me carefully with her helmet under her arm. "If all else fails use man-power."

Kira nodded. "Very well then." She placed her helmet on her head.

"Those with me you'll be out in the front lines, so bring your best blasters." I said looking over at my squad. We were greatly outnumbered against the Death Watch. "Get into position."

"Alright Ladies and Gents," Kira said to her squad. "Let's move."

I pulled Kira to me for a few seconds. "If this fails meet me at the transport. I'll be there. I promise."

She nodded and gave my hand a squeeze as the squads went to the weapon room to get as much firepower as possible. I ran my index finger down the T of Kira's helmet. "Be careful, Jango."

"I will be." I said and gave her a tight hug as the squads returned.

"I love you, Jango." Kira said quietly through the filtered voice in her helmet.

"I love you too." Kira nodded and trotted to her squad and led them out to the battlefield, I whistled to get my squad's attention and led them out as well.

***Kira's POV***

I led the squad to the torrents and positioned myself on one taking out my binoculars and looked out through the clearing seeing Jango's squad position themselves within the trees and brush. "Get ready." I called out as my squad of twelve Mandalorians got to their torrents. I climbed up on top of mine and knelt down feeling out with the Force and felt the presence of not only Vizsla but my old master Mace Windu. I swallowed hard and peered out with the binoculars again, I saw several AT-ST chicken walkers making their way towards us along with numerous green and blue ignited lightsabers. I touched my own lightsaber clipped at my hip along with my blaster securely strapped to my thigh. I climbed back to sit in the chair and aimed at a chicken walker. I switched the program on the torrent and fired sending out a screaming torpedo towards the chicken walker slamming straight into it blowing it up on contact.

"FIRE!" I yelled as they neared, the torrents launched into red blast frenzy as Jango's squad started blasting the ground Death Watch/Jedi groups. I launched off another torpedo taking out another chicken walker. I switched the programming back to regular fire and shot down a Death Watch member closing in on Jango from behind. I shot off several more rounds when a chicken walker aimed its guns at my torrent. "Oh firefiek!" I quickly jumped away from the torrent as it blew up. I raised my arm at the chicken walker as it aimed for me and shot off a wrist rocket blowing it up.

"General Kenvor," A young woman called in Mando, Jane Baalk asked trotting over to me. "Are you alright?"

I was able to pick up that much of what she was saying. "Yes," I replied back in Mando. "Get everyone over here, we're going to use our jetpack and wrist rockets to blow up the rest of the chicken walkers."

"Yes Sir!" She saluted and trotted off to get everyone. (In military it is respectful to call your leader 'Sir' whether they be female or male, so she was not being disrespectful) I crossed my arms over my chest and cocked a hip watching over the battle. The helmet scanner moved over my eye as several more chicken walkers and speeder bikes started up.

My squad came over and waited for an order. "Alright aim your jetpack rockets at any chicken walker," I said as we picked out a target. "Fire!" Twelve jetpack rockets flew from our backs and into the walkers. A rocket was shot back from the chicken walkers towards our group.

"Run!" Someone yelled as we scattered, I jumped and rolled away from the rocket and quickly got to my feet only to see five dead Mandalorians. I frowned and looked towards the chicken walker and saw Jango's group firing rapidly at the Death Watch group. I was surprised to see the Death Watch retreating. A Mando in grey armor raced forward.

"Whoa," I said stopping him with my hand on his chest. "Let them go."

"But we can get them if we go now!" He said anxiously.

"Calm down," I ordered. "We'll get our chance as for now get a casualty count, get the injured to the medical base and tell Sheeka Tull so we can prepare the burials."

He sighed. "Yes Sir." He walked back to the base, I shifted my weight as the familiar blue and silver Mandalorian walked up the hill towards me.

"I'm alive." He said with amusement.

"I can see that." I smirked under my helmet when I got a closer look at him and saw that the blue fabric had been ripped and a small trickle of blood splattered his armor. "Whoa, are you ok?"

"Nothing some bacta can't fix." He said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Let's go."

I nodded as we walked back to the base and into our room.

Jango sat on the bed with the chest of his armor on the ground next to him. I had a tube of bacta in my hands looking over his cuts on his chest and face.

"You're pretty beat up aren't cha?" I asked kneeling down on my knees to wipe bacta on his chest.

"It's not that bad." He smirked.


	21. Broken Promises

**Sorry for such a short chapter, the next part of the story I have saved on microsoft is a whole new scene and it wouldn't mesh with the battle.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~KiraKenvor~**

***Jango's POV***

Kira wiped on the bacta but kept herself fully armored minus her hands. "You need to get some sleep." I said calmly as she removed her helmet and set it on the side table. She had major helmet hair as she took out her hair from the hair tie when a loud explosion came from the corridor outside throwing Kira on the bed.

"Whoa." She said pulling out her blaster. I got up and returned the armor to my chest held my helmet under my arm.

"Emergency, evacuate base. Attack from Death Watch."

"Ohh firefiek." I mumbled, "Kira get to the transport. I'll be there."

She stared at me for a long time. "Jango-"

"I promise." I said before pulling her to kiss me firmly. "I love you."

She hugged my chest tightly. "I love you."

"Get to the transport," I said releasing her. "Go now."

She nodded as we both returned our helmets to our heads. "You better be at the transport," She said through the filtering of the helmet. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

She gave my hand a squeeze as we went out into the hallway to see the whole place was set on fire. Kira ducked and let off several shots into the smoke which was accompanied by a purple and blue blade. Kira quickly ignited her own lightsaber, as a dark skinned man and a Kel Dor male ran out. I pulled out my blasters and shot rapidly at the duo that quickly deflected the blasts. The man with the purple blade struck out at Kira who fought back swinging the yellow blade wildly as the yellow and purple blade danced through the smoke.

"Kira let's go!" I yelled firing off several more shots. The Jedi knocked Kira on her back and held his lightsaber to her face.

"I don't want to kill you, Kira." He said.

"Then don't." She replied swinging her feet out from behind the Jedi knocking him to the ground. She quickly got up and pushed me to run. "Run Fett!" We raced down the hallway and merged with several other Mandalorians, Kira quickly disappeared within the group as the group split up. I found my squad as we stayed back and fought off the Death Watch and Jedi as best as possible.

I knew the transport Kira was on was leaving soon and I knew that I wouldn't make it; I smacked a Mandalorian's shoulder.

"Get to the transport and tell General Kenvor to get out of here, tell her I'm sorry." I ordered. He nodded.

"Yes Sir." He ran off towards the transport.

***Kira's POV***

I waited by the transport ignoring the calls of a warrior called Jax trying to get me in. _'Come back to me, Jango...'_

"Kira, we have to get out of here." he said with his hand on my shoulder.

"No," I argued. "He'll be here!" I said anxiously waiting when I saw a man running through the smoke "Jango!"

It wasn't Jango.

"Are you Kira Kenvor?" He asked trying to shield himself from the smoke.

"Yes." I said shielding myself as well.

"Jango said to get out of here and that he's sorry." He had to yell through the loud engine of the transport.

I felt like I was kicked in the stomach.

"Kira, let's go!" Jax said trying to pull me on.

"Please Miss Kenvor you have to get out here." The man said. I finally allowed myself to be pulled on the transport by Jax as we flew away from Mandalore.


	22. Lethal Kiss

**This part of the story was inspired by the 1996 movie _Barb Wire_, staring Pamela Anderson and Temuera Morrison. (Temuera Morrison is the guy who plays as Jango by the way.) So in all entirety the plot line of these few scenes belong soley to the creators of the movie. I personally love the movie therefore the reason this part came into play...**

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRIGMENT INTENDED!**

**Thanks for reading.. again!**

**~KiraKenvor~**

***Kira's POV***

The war raged on for months though after the ambush I hadn't seen or heard from Jango at all, though I hoped that after the war we could meet up again and continue on with our lives together. That never happened. Soon the war on Mandalore had ended, the scars and bruises had healed but the Mandalorians had lost even though I had heard that Jango had injured Vizsla and left him for dead when a pride of dire-cats attacked.

After the war I had retired from bounty hunting, though not completely and eventually opened a cantina just outside the city which I named _Lethal Kiss_ I had teamed up with the farghul, Mika Tae, I had met all those years ago after murdering Verano. We had grown to be close friends through the two years of owning our little cantina. I was now the ripe old age of twenty four years old and had all but retired my Mandalorian armor except for the occasional bounty hunt that was required to keep _Lethal Kiss_ up and running.

I walked in to the main area in my old bounty hunter's gear of the deep red dire-cat tooth top and black tight pants. I walked over to Mika who was flirting with a tall farghul male, I smirked. "Sorry to steal away this fine young feline but I need to have a word with Miss Tae." I smiled sweetly at the farghul male.

"Have away, Miss Kenvor." I smiled and walked with the taller farghul female.

"What'cha need, Boss?" She asked; I slightly cringed at the nickname in remembrance of Fett.

"I'm going on a bounty," I said "I need you to keep an eye on things rather than keeping your eyes on someone."

She grinned a toothy grin. "Kira, you need to give up those bounty hunter ways of yours before you get yourself killed."

"I've lived through worse." I smirked. "If anybody asks, tell them I'm taking a bubble bath."

She rolled her yellow eyes. "Fine."

"Thanks." I smiled with a pat to her shoulder and trotted upstairs to get my Mando armor.

I had gone out silently looking for a man called Ceraph Slims I stalked the allies silently having my scanner down searching for Slims. I held out my bioshock 23 class blaster and peeked down the alley for a split second seeing a familiar Mandalorian figure, when I looked back it was gone.

"I think I'm going crazy." I said to myself ignoring what I had just seen and continued on with the bounty. I followed my scanner to an apartment building. I thought for a few seconds knowing that I wasn't going to get anywhere in Mandalorian armor without being recognized. I took a step to hear a crunch under my foot, I looked under it to find a newspaper headlined with _'Fett/Kenvor Partnership Comes To An End._' I frowned felling a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach and picked up the article and shoved it in a side pocket on my belt planning to read it later. I looked up at the building where my scanner had picked up Slim's presence. I used the force jump to climb my way up. I kept silent and used a cutting tool on my wrist gauntlet to crack open the window and climbed in. I found the rodarian sleeping in his bed soundly.

"How cute," I mocked and walked up to him silently and locked binders on his wrists as he woke up. "Get up."

"What- Kira Kenvor?" He asked trying to pull away. "No way I'm not going anywhere, how did you get in here?"

"One so naïve should put better locks on his windows when there are two Mandalorian bounty hunters in the galaxy and one being Force-sensitive." I said moving him to stand up.

"Speaking of Mandalorians, where's Fett?" He asked knowing it would strike a nerve. That's when I was thankful for my helmet.

"Haven't you heard?" I asked. "Fett and I are no longer partners."

"Yeah? Why's that, did he dump you?" He asked with his big beady eyes staring at me.

"Watch it, Slims." I warned. "And since you asked, no, there was nothing romantic between Fett and myself. It was purely professional; we just decided that working solo was better."

"Yeah right, everybody knows there was something going on between you two."

"I'm done having this conversation with you so you can either shut your trap or I can gladly do it for you. Your choice." He glared at me and remained silent. "Good, now get moving."

"Not so fast, Sweets." A voice behind me said, I turned and saw none other than my old reptilian partner, Cradossk and a younger Trandoshan male.

"Oh, look who is still alive." I said turning. "Who's the kid?"

"My son, Bossk."

"How charming," I said. "I'm amazed you are able to reproduce."

He ignored my comment. "I see you've embraced your Mandalorian heritage."

I cocked a hip flirtatiously. "You noticed, how sweet."

"He's mine."

"You wish." I said raising my blaster to his chest.

"I think you owe me this much for what you did."

"I never knew a Trandoshan to not hold a grudge," I mumbled sarcastically. "Alright Cradossk, he's yours."

He glared. "Why don't I believe you?"

_'Always follow instinct.'_ I thought. "I'm serious; I owe you at least this for leaving you for dead all those years ago." He suspiciously walked over towards Slim, I stepped aside to the trandoshan's son who was quite a bit taller than me. I quickly jumped up choking him from behind.

"What the-" the younger Trandoshan yelped as I held my blaster to his temple.

"Step away from the slime ball or Junior here gets it." I threatened.

Cradossk stopped, "Leave him alone."

"Don't you know that attachments in this business are dangerous?" I asked kicking Bossk to his knees.

"You would know this better than anyone wouldn't you, Kiratta?"

"Kiratta died in the war." I snapped.

"What about Jango Fett? I know you had a thing for him."

"You're delusional. I hate Fett."

"I'm so sure." He replied. "If you don't release my son I'll kill Slim."

"And I care because?" I asked.

"He's wanted alive."

"I'm aware." I replied.

"Then why are you after him if you don't care to bring him in alive?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Dad! Give her the bounty!" the adolescent Trandoshan pleaded.

Cradossk groaned. "Fine," he sighed. "Take him, just give me my son."

I pushed Bossk down and grabbed Ceraph Slim. I held my blaster out to them as I backed out of the building using Slim as a shield. As expected Cradossk and Bossk opened fire on me. I kicked Slim behind a wall and shot back. I used the Force to call a table to its side; I jumped behind it using it as a shield and returned the fire. When the fire stopped I popped back out to take a look only to get shot at once again. I once again popped out pushing a button on my wrist gauntlet that let out a wrist rocket. The two Trandoshans screamed and jumped out of the way. I kicked off a leg of the table and crawled out and behind the door; I waited for a few seconds when Cradossk walked through aiming his blaster at the table. I flung my leg up to kick him in the side of the face which knocked him down. I shot him in the chest as he fell to the ground lifelessly. I popped out again and shot at the younger Trandoshan who was knocked on his back, I stepped on his.. erm family jewels holding a blaster to his face.

"Whoa, whoa." He said. "Alright take him."

"That's what I thought." I said grabbing Slim and walked out to the balcony when I felt Cradossk's presence behind me. I turned "Do you ever die?" I asked.

"Not a chance." He grinned.

I glared and shot him down. I threw Slim over my shoulder and jumped out of the apartment complex as I didn't have a jetpack.


	23. When The Past Catches Up With You

***Jango's POV***

I saw her fly out of the apartment building with her bounty. At least I knew she was still in business. Now I just had to find her and talk to her.

***Kira's POV***

I walked to the station where he was wanted with him in front of me.

"Ceraph Slim," The twi'lek, Bbraak Forenta, who posted the bounty said as he walked out. "We were beginning to worry about you." He glanced up into my T visor. "Ah Miss Kenvor, you look rather buoyant this evening."

I glared. "Shut up. Where's my money?" I asked.

"Ah yes, of course. Ten thousand was it?" He asked; I nodded. He handed me a bundle of credits. I looked through them and glared.

"This is only eight thousand. You aren't trying to pull a fast one on me are you?" I asked angrily.

"No, no," he said holding his hands up defensively. "Honest mistake Miss Kenvor."

"Let's put it this way, Pal." I said. "Slim alive has the information you need," I shoved my blaster to his head. "Dead, he's toxic waste."

"Just wait," He said holding his hands up. "Here's the rest."

"That's what I thought." I snapped and grabbed the rest and retreated to the shadows I walked out to my cantina in a black dress and my hair put up in an eccentric braided up-do. I walked over to Mika.

"Back so soon?" She asked.

"It would seem so." I replied as the Corellian police crew stormed in. "Oh joy."

The felinoid glanced over to the chief as he stormed up. "What do you want?"

"I need to speak with Kiratta Kenvor."

"I'm right here, Jax." I said walking forward. Jax was the same man who pulled me onto the transport during the war. He nodded. "As she said before, what do you want?"

"We're doing a murder investigation on a bounty hunter Trandoshan called Cradossk," He replied. "We are aware that you used to partner up with him and that he holds a grudge against you."

"If he still held that grudge I would've been dead long ago." I replied calmly.

"Everyone knows your skills," He said. "You come second only to-"

"Fett, yes I know." I snapped.

He looked down; he was the only one aside from Mika and Roz who knew of mine and Jango's romantic entanglement. "Shall we talk in private?"

"If you must." I answered short of sighing. I led him to my office and changed back into my dire-cat tooth outfit.

"You killed Cradossk didn't you?" He asked as I walked out and cocked a hip.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked looking in the mirror taking out my braids.

"I would." He asked kissing my shoulder. "But everything's negotiable."

"That's sexual harassment, Jax." I said moving away, he sighed.

"Alright, where is he?"

"Who?"

"Ceraph Slim."

"I thought this was a murder investigation."

"It was a decoy," he answered sitting down.

"As assumed." He was about to continue when I heard commotion downstairs I looked out to see another, higher in command cop walk in.

"I was going to tell you he was coming."

"What does he want?" I asked.

"He's looking for a woman called Sheeka Tull."

I stopped at the name a cringed. "It's like my past is here to haunt me." I mumbled as we walked downstairs.

Jax went to talk to him as I walked over to Mika. "What are they doing here?"

"Who knows but find a way to get me out of it." I replied and walked over to the cop's table.

"Ah the infamous Kiratta Kenvor." The man said taking my hand and kissed it, I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"What's this about, Mandala?" I asked sitting down.

"We're aware of your bounty hunting skills," he started. "We want you to track down a woman called Sheeka Tull."

"Why?" I asked.

"She has vital information for the formation of the Galactic Empire."

"What does she look like?" I asked.

"She had her features surgically altered, but here are photos of her before." I took the holophotos from him and looked at them. I growled angrily at a photo of her with the unmasked, unarmored Jango Fett. I faked a smile.

"It's hard to find someone if you don't know what she looks like."

He smirked. "I trust you can find her?"

"I never agreed to the job."

That's when Mika walked over. "Hey Boss, there's trouble in the kitchen." I smirked.

"If you'll excuse me gentlemen." I said standing up.

***Jango's POV***

I walked in with my now girlfriend, Sheeka Tull into Kira's cantina _Lethal Kiss_. We dropped off our weapons at the weapon check and walked inside.

"Why do you need _her_ help?" Sheeka asked.

"She's the only one with connections everywhere." I replied as we walked to the bar. "Excuse me, can you tell me where Mika Tae or Kira Kenvor is?"

"Mika is down there." The barista answered.

"Thank you." I said and turned to Sheeka. "Stay here." I walked down to Mika who was sipping a drink. "Hello Mika."

She stopped. "Is it my imagination or is it Kira's ex-lover, Jango Fett?"

"Surprised to see me?" I asked.

The felinoid glared. "Not in the least, I knew eventually you'd need Kira for something."

"Speaking of Kira, where is she?"

"I don't think you wise to show up here, Fett." She glared. "You'd better get out of here before Kira sees you. She took the Mandalore war a lot harder than anyone."

I looked up and saw none other than Kira herself, and when she saw me she gave me that death glare she was famous for. Her ice blue eyes screamed hatred. "Too late."

Mika chuckled to herself as Kira strode over with purpose. "Three."

Kira got closer with hate burning in her blue eyes.

"Two."

"Hello Kira." Bam! A right hook to the face. I stumbled back and looked up only to be met again by the cold eyes. "I guess I deserved that."

"Get out." She ordered angrily and walked away. I followed her despite the pain in my cheek.

"Kira, wait," I started "I'm sorry-"

"You're sorry?" She asked. "Yeah, well Jango you're two years late. Get out and don't come back."

"Kira, wait-"

"I said get out." She growled.

"Kira I need your help." I said ignoring her.

"Oh, do you now?" She asked still glaring.

"You're the only one with good connections on the police team and access to travel to Zorba the Hutt's palace."

"What do you want?" She asked.

"A key," I began.

"I don't have a key, M_ir'osk_." She glared, Kira seemed to have learned a whole new vocabualry in Mando, most being curse words. Apparently.

"But the police do," I began. "It's a gem actually, Sheeka need-"

"Sheeka?" She asked irritated. "If you even think that I'm going to help that-"

"It's for me, I need you."

She glared obviously not convinced. "Get out."

"I remember when you believed in something, Kira." I tried to convince her to help but apparently that was going nowhere. She paced rapidly and angrily.

"Yeah well I remember how it felt," She spat. "Like I was kicked in the stomach."

"I know and I'm sorry-"

"Like I said, Jango, you're two years late. I'm done listening to you, so I suggest you get the kriff out before I personally kick you out."

I sighed slightly glaring at my old partner and friend. "Kira-"

"What did I say?" She shot glaring.

I nodded. "Fine, have it your way."

"That's the way I like it." She snapped. I rolled my eyes and walked back to Sheeka. I turned slightly to see the hurt in Kira's eyes as she watched me leave, when she saw that I caught her watching me off she looked away and blew out a frustrated breath of air and crossed her arms over her chest.

When I walked out Sheeka stopped me. "That woman's in love with you." She stated as we walked down the hall.

"I don't believe she does." I answered. "She's more than angry with me."

"As I said before a woman knows the look of one when she sees the man she loves."

"Really?" I asked. "Because all I saw was hate in her eyes."

She rolled her eyes.

"Hey Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-Dumb, Tweedle-Dumb is you, Fett. By the way." Mika's voice called, we looked over as the feline's tail smacked the ground.

"Mika."

"If you want to get back in the good books with Kira then you're going to have to come back tomorrow." Mika started.

"I thought you didn't want me talking to her." I asked.

Mika grinned. "Yeah but she needs to speak with you," she began. "As much as she denies it, she misses you."

I rose an eyebrow. "Kira-"

"Look, I know Kira. I was with her after you left; she acts tougher than she is."

I nodded. I knew Kira was never good at expressing her feelings; one she excelled in though was hatred and anger. Usually she was forgiving, but I guess it would take work to earn her forgiveness.


	24. Not as Tough as She Acts

***Mika's POV***

It was the next day and I found Kira at one of the tables laying down on the seat with a bottle of alcohol, Kira wasn't much of a drinker, unless she was thinking about Jango, then she seemed like an alcoholic. She slammed up her cup on the table.

"Need some company?" I asked leaning against the seat, she groaned.

"No."

"Need some advice?"

She sat up and slightly glared. "No."

I chuckled as she poured herself another glass. "Drink to remember, Kira, don't drink to forget."

I heard her growl but she took another sip.

***Kira's POV***

I laid my head on my arm that rested on the table fingering the bottle's lid remembering the first time I met Jango, our time on Dagobah, the countless bounties we've been on, the time I took him to Inferno Night Club, the nights we spent together, the war. I heard footsteps and glared at the owner, it was Bbraak Forenta.

"You cheated me out of a million bucks." I snapped.

"I know, but that's why I'm lucky you don't hold a grudge." He gave a nervous laugh. I picked my head up and turned my blaster towards him.

"Don't I?" I asked taking another sip.

"Look, I can make it up to you."

"How?" I asked glaring.

He held up a bright blue gem on a black necklace. "Here's a key to get into Zorba's palace."

"I don't need to get in the palace." I snapped.

"You could sell it."

I glared at him. "I don't buy and I don't sell."

"Look I'm a dead man with or without this." He began.

"Don't worry, Forenta. You can only die once." I said walking up to my office.

I went to my 'fresher and bundled up my hair in a bun above my head as I poured bubble foam in the bathtub. I took off my robe and got in after a while I heard someone walk up to my room, calmly I turned my blaster to a laser pointer on the offender's head. It was that damn Fett. He opened the chest of his jacket.

"I'm unarmed." He said almost sighing.

"How'd you get in here? Where's my dire-cat?" I asked as the yellow feline trotted up. "Thanks Jinga."

"I'm irresistible to females."

I found it hard to keep a serious face but was successful. "I could've sworn I told you to get out and not to come back."

"I need your help, Kirs." He said leaning against the wall.

I leaned back still holding my blaster trained on his head. "Bring me that towel. Now." I ordered; he brought it to me. I took it and stood up covering my chest and got out.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?"

I walked past him to a mirror. "Why waste a good blast charge?" I asked avoiding eye contact with him.

"Look I need your help Kira."

"Why do you need my help in particular? I'm sure you know other bounty hunters who can assist."

"Yes, but Zorba only allows a few people in his palace, you're one of them or unless you have that gemstone."

"Why do you need in his palace?" I asked eyeing him carefully.

"I need to get Sheeka out to Tatooine."

"I knew it wasn't you who needed my help it was that woman." I snapped walking to the turbolift, to my dismay Jango followed with a look that said _'Women'._

"Look I wouldn't have come if I didn't need your help." He said as I rewrapped the towel around my small body.

"I wouldn't have been here if I knew you were coming." I snapped.

"Are you always this difficult?"

"Only when my ex comes back into my life." I snapped then sighed once I looked at him. "Well it looks like it's bad timing for both of us, but I'm still not helping you."

"God dammit, Kira." He groaned when I grabbed the chest of his black leather jacket and pulled him to kiss me. Instantly I felt the old sparks I used to when we were together. Jango pulled me close as he kissed me back obviously feeling the same.

"Am I interrupting something?" A female's voice interrupted.

I pulled away from him looking over to the owner of the voice and saw a dark skinned woman that looked vaguely familiar. Jango opened the door and led me in front of him out. "Kira, you remember Sheeka Tull... my girlfriend."

I instantly felt my face go sour. "How kriffing charming, Fett."

"I know you're not happy but-"

"Please I could care less about what you do, Jango." I snapped and sat down at my desk.

"And that's why you were swapping spit with my boyfriend?" Sheeka asked.

I rolled my eyes. "You know I was even considering helping you out, but you just changed my mind back to the answer of no."

Jango groaned. "Kira please, what do I have to do get on my knees and beg?" He asked, I rose and eyebrow and smirked ever so slightly. "Don't answer that."

I remained silent. "I'm still not helping that whelp."

"Then help me." Jango said.

"I don't have a plausible reason to even consider it, Fetters." I snapped.

"Why are women so difficult?" He asked, I smirked slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just difficult when someone I trusted lies to my face."

"Kira you know all I wanted to do after that war was to run away with you and never look back, but the war changed things. I figured after all that time it was best to be left to the better part of the past."

"That a fact?" I asked.

"You don't understand, Kira." Sheeka started; I shot her a glare. "After the war the Mandalorians were completely destroyed leaving only us three left. Jango saved me from Vizsla and after the first year Jango asked me out."

"How kriffing exciting." I said with a slight sarcastic raise of the eyebrows. "You still haven't told me why you need the key to Zorba's palace."

"Sheeka will be safe there," Jango answered. "With nearly everybody in the galaxy looking for her, and with the gem she will have a reason to stay."

"So why again do you need my help?"

"I know you have the gem." Sheeka said "We saw the twi'lek here yesterday."

"Oh so now you're spying on me?" I snapped. "Well I don't have it."

"We're not stupid." Jango interjected.

"Speak for yourself, Jango." I said. "I don't question your intelligence but I do Sheeka's."

"Kira." Jango said warningly.

I rolled my eyes. "Look if I had the gem I would've given it to you already just to get you out of here because clearly I haven't made myself clear that I don't want you here with that right hook to the face."

Jango ignored me and went to say something when the cops busted through the door. "Oh firefiek."

"What's going on?" Jango asked

"The fuzz is here, can you not tell?" I replied with the smallest hint of a smile towards Jango's direction. "Come down in exactly five minutes, not a second later."

"Why should we trust you?" Jango asked as I threw on a robe striding past the two letting down my hair.

"I trusted you." I replied somewhat coldly as I walked downstairs

***Jango's POV***

"I told you that woman loves you." Sheeka said coldly. I made myself keep a straight face.

"It doesn't matter anymore." I replied. I looked at the clock and then at Kira below. She looked smug as ever. She was still the same Kira I knew, sarcastic, irritating, impulsive, if not more angry and less playful. "Let's go."

We walked downstairs as Kira ordered hoping I could trust her.

"Who are they?" The head policeman asked,

"Just a couple I picked up off the street," She said eyeing the police coldly. "I like a good manage every now and then. Go on out the back." She said motioning her head towards the door.

"Scan them." He ordered as a man walked over to Sheeka with a scanner. Kira looked calm enough with a slight raise of her index finger. The machine promptly malfunctioned. I stared at the head police.

"Get out of here, you're wasting my time." I placed my hand on Sheeka's back which only got a glare from Kira as I led Sheeka out.

***Kira's POV***

The chief ordered that the cantina be searched, which only left his crew to completely destroy _Lethal Kiss_. I had to contain every bit of anger in me not to do anything which would've only got me arrested. Not that I couldn't get out but I prefer to be the bounty hunter not the bounty. I growled at all of my hard earned work being destroyed right in front of me.

After they were done with their 'search' of my cantina they came up empty handed, I groaned as I put on my armor and walked out to the table plopping down slightly bummed that my place was destroyed. I remembered the article in the pocket and pulled it out unfolding it.

_'Fett/Kenvor Partnership Comes to an End.'_

_'The famed bounty hunters Jango Fett and Kira Kenvor were feared by most and loved by few, the partnership between the two was once described as unstoppable. Although for the past two years neither have been seen together as they have for the past eight years; many question what happened between the hunters though their ever growing questions that will more than likely never be answered.'_

I frowned. "I should've stuck with being a padawan. Jango shouldn't have come back."

"You're so naïve, Young One." A male accented voice said from behind me, I half expected it to be Jango himself but found a ghostly figure of a man in similar yellow and grey armor.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" I asked jumping up igniting my lightsaber pointing it towards the Mandalorian.

"Relax, Child." He said calmly. "I am Jense Kenvor."

I glared hard at the man. "Jense Kenvor is dead."

"I see you picked up your mother's tongue."

"What's it to you?" I asked.

"You don't recognize me, _Ad'ika_?"

"If I did I wouldn't be holding a lightsaber to your throat." I growled.

He removed his helmet to reveal the man I saw in the photo that Vizsla sent me, I deactivated my lightsaber immediately. "So now you know."

"You're dead." I growled.

"Haven't you heard of Force Ghosts?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow but remained silent. "Why are you fretting, Child?"

I hesitated to answer. "Have you seen the place? It's a disaster."

"That's not why you're upset." He replied calmly.

"What does it matter to you?" I asked.

"I'm your father, I care about you."

"Yeah? Well why is it now that you decide to show up? I'm twenty four now."

"I know," He replied in his accent. "You won't take advice from your friends, so I'm here to give you advice."

"Is that so?" I asked. "Well you wasted a trip because I'm not in the mood to talk to my dead father or hear any sort of advice."

"I thought you might say that," he said. "But you're going to listen to me anyways."

"Make me." I said getting up to leave when he appeared in front of me then used the Force push to sit me back down. I glared at him.

"I just did." He smirked. "Tell me why you're upset."

I groaned but figured I wasn't going anywhere until I told this man what was wrong. "It's this guy."

"Jango Fett?"

"How'd ya know?" I asked sarcastically.

"You grew up with him, you know?"

"So what that means nothing anymore."

"It would if you could remember it."

"Well I don't." I replied.

"Would you like to?"

I rose an eyebrow interested.


	25. Putting This to an End

***Jango's POV***

Sheeka and I went back to the hotel room, I walked in the 'fresher and shut the door behind me. I looked in the mirror and sighed. All I could think about was Kira even though she currently hated my guts. I knew that she was the one. Or rather the one that got away. I really did love her and I wanted nothing more than to run away with her and never look back, part of me still wanted to but I knew better than that. Kira would never forgive me; I had hurt her pretty bad. She acted as if she was just angry but her emotions were held in her eyes, I knew when she was angry, happy, sad, everything. We were close, she was probably the only person I had ever allowed myself to lower my sheilds around.

"Jango, you ok?" Sheeka asked walking in.

"Hmm?" I asked. "Oh yeah, I'm fine."

She gave me a look. I hated when she did that, when Kira did that she actually looked cute but Sheeka just looked irritated. "You're thinking about her aren't you?"

"Who?" I asked faking innocence.

"You know who."

"I'm not thinking about Kira." I lied.

"I know you still have feelings for her."

"Sheeka." I said warningly.

"Jango, come on I'm not stupid." She said cocking her hip to the side then looked away. "Sometimes you'll talk in your sleep. Every time you say something about Kira or think that I'm Kira."

"It's just a dream," I said "I can't control those."

"Jango-"

"This conversation is over," I said tired of talking about Kira, I thought about her enough I didn't want to make myself think about her more with talking about her. Sheeka looked slightly hurt at my sharpness in my voice, I hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Jango." She smiled and kissed me, "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight." I said and was about to get in the 'fresher when a knock came to the door, I pulled back on my jeans and walked to the door. There stood someone I wouldn't expect to see, Kira. "Kira?" I asked, she ignored me and walked inside clearly in deep thought. She spun around and held out the blue gemstone.

"Here." She said holding it out to me by the string. "Apparently it's worth a lot to you. Take it."

"Why are you giving this to me?" I asked taking it.

She thought for a second looking down at her feet then back up at me. "Let's just say for old time's sake." She said then suddenly looked troubled. "But I want something from you."

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She bit the inside of her cheek. "I need you to-" she started. "Don't come back."

"What? Why?"

"Jango," She said quieting her voice. "I love you. I always have, but I can't- I can't keep feeling like this when you have her. If I don't see you anymore I'll get over you, just please don't come back. I can't let myself get close to you, Jango."

I froze not knowing what to say. "Kira I-"

She stepped forward and kissed me briefly but firmly. "I'm sorry Boss." With that she was gone.

***Kira's POV***

I walked down the hallways fighting back the tears I never allowed myself to cry. I clenched my teeth tightly together then pushed my ponytail over my shoulder holding myself high even though I was breaking apart inside.

I walked straight to the police station and walked right up to the head chief.

"Kenvor?" He asked.

"I know where the gemstone is." I stated.

"Oh?"

"It's currently on its way to an outer rim territory; I trust you're familiar with the Dagobah system?"

"Why is it on its way there? There's nothing out there."

"The perfect place for it to be destroyed." I said calmly.

"Who has it?"

"A smuggler. I'm unaware of his name but he flies a Zeckka 75 class victory freighter. If you hurry now you can catch him."

He suddenly looked suspicious. "Why should I trust you?"

"I'd do just about anything to get you away from me." I stated coldly, he smirked.

"Smart girl."

I simply nodded and walked out the door and back to my destroyed cantina to see Mika cleaning up. "Kira this place is a mess, I can't believe they did this for a stupid gem."

"I'm leaving." I stated.

She shot a look up at me. "Leaving?"

"Yes."

"Where to?"

"I don't know yet, somewhere far away from here, I need a new start."

"Haven't you had enough new starts?" She asked leaning on the broom.

"I know, but I'm going to disappear, change my name, everything. I can't let my past keep resurfacing like it is."

"Maybe that's a clue that you need Jango just as much as he needs you."

"Mika." I growled warningly.

"Kira, you need him. I can see it in those baby blues."

"I don't need him, Mika. I just need to get away from here and get a completely new identity."

"Where will you go?" She asked.

"I don't know. Somewhere far away." I said calmly.

"Will you return?"

"No, I won't." I said as Jinga walked out. "Take care of Jinga for me?"

"Of course." She nodded and held out her furry arms. "Give me a hug before you leave."

I smiled and hugged the felinoid. "I'll miss you, Mika Tae."

"As will I Kira Kenvor."

***Jango's POV***

After Kira left I tried to sleep but it was impossible, I tossed and turned for hours which fully annoyed Sheeka.

"Jango." She said sitting up, I looked over at her. "Go to her."

"What?" I asked sitting up as well.

"Go to Kira, don't let her get away." She said taking my hand. "I should've known it when you came to Mandalore with her, you love her and you always have."

"Sheeka-"

"Jango," She interrupted. "I can see it when you look at her."

"Even if I wanted her back, it wouldn't happen."

"So try." She said.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me; it's not that hard to get to Tatooine on my own." Sheeka smiled. "Don't make a mistake by letting her go."

I felt the corner of my lip turn slightly. "Thanks Sheeka."

***Kira's POV***

The only thing I grabbed was my armor before putting it on and leaving for the space station where my small ship was waiting. I got inside and sat down at the pilot's seat but hesitated to go. I shook off my hesitations and prepared my ship to leave. _'Where am I going to go?'_ I thought to myself resting my chin in my hand. I looked out and saw that Mandalorian man I could've sworn I told to go away. I expected Sheeka to be coming behind him but he was alone. His comlink went through my helmet.

"Kira let me in."

I hesitated before answering "I thought I told you to leave."

"Let me in, I need to talk to you."

"Of course you do." I said letting down the ramp of the ship. I stood up as Jango walked towards the ramp and inside. I kept my helmet on to conceal my emotions. We stood there for a few seconds in silence before the accented voice spoke.

"Sheeka is on her way to Tatooine." He stated.

"Cool." I said with a slight shrug of the shoulders leaning back against the pilot's chair. "So I suppose you'll be going back with her then?"

"No," He said. "We went our separate ways."

I was screaming of joy in my head but I kept a calm exterior. "Why?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." He said with playfulness in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"You'll think me a sentimental fool."

"I believe we've gone through this before, Boss." I smirked beneath my helmet. "And you are a sentimental fool, you just don't show it all the time."

He took off his helmet and walked forward, I stiffened up slightly as he took my hands in his. "I already lost you once; I don't want to do it again."

I froze. _'What?'_ I suddenly felt myself glare at Jango. "You're the one who left, remember? It wasn't me." I snapped.

He looked defeated. "I know, it was stupid; I'm sorry and I still love you."

I went to punch him but remembered what happened the last time I thought that was a good idea and stopped myself. "No. No you don't!" I didn't want to believe him. I spun away from him crossing my arms over my chest.

I felt him walk up behind me and slide his hands up under my helmet releasing the hatch and pulled off my helmet setting it down on the pilot's seat. "Kira, I do and I always have. You were my best friend and my partner."

I refused to look at him as he kneaded at my shoulders. I sighed. "Fine. We can be friends again."

He wrapped his arms around my torso in a hug. "Good."

"Just friends." I said fighting off a smirk.

"I know." He said. I shook my head and sat down in the pilot's seat returning my helmet to my head to hide the smile growing on my face.

**Sorry Jango is so out of character in this chapter! It's hard to keep him so stone-faced when it's supposed to be a romance story.**

**~KiraKenvor~**


	26. Fatherhood

***Jango's POV***

A few weeks later Kira and I had gotten back into our old ways of constant pranks, arguments, our bounties, but I still had a little secret from her. While we were gone I had been contracted by a man called Tyrannus to be a host for a clone army, in the process I had agreed to do it but under the condition that the first clone would be for myself unaltered. Well after the nine month wait, I was on my way to Kamino to see the birth of my apprentice, or rather son. Kira had been on Tatooine, I didn't know how to tell her so I sent her there on a bounty.

I landed my new ship, _Slave 1_ on the landing platform of the rainy planet of Kamino. I pulled on a poncho and trotted to the entrance where I was met by a female Kaminoan called Taun We.

"We must hurry," She said walking fast towards the room where the baby boy was being 'born' "Your clone is on his way."

We trotted down to the room, Taun We directed me to sit as a male Kaminoan set down the capsule the baby was growing in. I watched on as they went to work, they sliced open the capsule and carefully took out the child careful not to let any fluids spill on the floor. I watched carefully rolling up the sleeves of my house clothes, suddenly the little boy screamed.

_'Why is he crying? Did they hurt him_?' I thought suddenly becoming protective. _'No, his lungs are good. My son is healthy.'_

They wrapped up the baby boy in a blanket as Taun We picked up the crying baby by his head and bottom holding him in her long elegant arms as she walked towards me and without warning placed him in my arms. "Your clone." She said slowly and calmly.

I almost dropped him but soon caught myself as I ignored the Kaminoans leaving the room. I looked at the baby who became silent as his brown eyes watched me; I looked back at the boy who scrunched his face up and poked his tongue out several times. I was nervous and scared as I realized that this boy would be completely dependent on me.

"Hey Boba," I said quietly to the infant. "It's J_ang'buir_, Daddy." The baby simply stared at me making different noises but didn't cry. I looked over at the basket of baby things grabbing some clothes and a diaper before Boba decided to pee on me. Once he was dressed I brought him to my apartment on the Kaminoan city and put him in the crib I had assembled a while ago. Soon little Boba Fett fell asleep as I watched him carefully.

_'I really am going soft.'_ I mused to myself as I watched my new son.

About three weeks later I found out that Boba loved to cry when I tried to sleep, not that I got very much sleep at all. I had maybe slept for thirty minutes a day if not less and I was hoping Kira would come to Kamino soon so I could sleep. I usually could stay up for three standard days straight but with minimal sleep for weeks was killing me.

I laid down with the infant on my chest as he started dozing off I was beyond tired barely able to keep my eyes open but refused to let myself fall asleep with Boba sleeping on my chest. _'What if I rolled and he fell? What if I squish him? How long has it been since I shaved?'_ I thought to myself then decided it would be a terrible idea to hold a sharp object this tired. _'Where is Kira?'_ I then thought when I heard a knock on the door. I groaned tiredly then set Boba down on the bed careful not to wake him; I grabbed a blaster, if anyone was stupid enough to try to attack a delusional new father who happened to be the best bounty hunter in the galaxy was going to regret it. I walked- or rather stumbled to the door and carelessly opened it. To my pleasure and dismay the overly sarcastic and cheerful Kira stood there.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" She asked walking in; I groaned knowing there was an avalanche of questions to come. "When did you shave last, Jango? You look like old saint Nick or something, sheesh."

"Not for a while." I replied fighting to stand straight.

Kira was about to say something else when Boba cried, her face went straight. "What was that?" I ignored her and walked back to my bedroom where Boba was crying. "Jango- holy sith! That's a baby! Jango, where did you get a baby?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Me." I answered.

"Care to explain?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

I rolled my eyes and tried to coo Boba back to sleep but the boy was on an unrelenting screaming fit. "Shh, _udesii Bo'ika_." I said rocking the crying infant. I got a bottle and held it to his lips; he just spit it out and cried more. I groaned feeling his rear but it was clean. "Shh." I said and quietly sang an old Mandalorian song, soon the baby was back to sleep.

Kira sat down beside me. "Jango." She said somewhat sternly holding up the baby's head. "Give me that baby before you drop him."

"What?" I asked then realized I was losing my grip on the child. I quickly caught him up in my arms. "I got it."

She stroked Boba's soft head. "Is this the reason you look like hell?"

"Mmm." I mumbled.

"Here let me take him while you sleep."

"No I got it." I insisted.

"Jango, even you need sleep. When I was a padawan I was often put in for babysitting duty before I know how to handle kids."

"Yeah five and six year olds, Boba is only three weeks old."

She gave me a look. "Trust me, Jango. It's a woman's instinct to raise kids."

I hesitated but knew she was right, if I didn't get sleep soon I was going to go crazy. Slowly I handed the tiny bundle into Kira's arms. "Be careful."

"Relax," She said and gave me a wiry grin. "I got this, you sleep."

I gave a worried look; she quickly kissed my forehead and stood up. "Sleep. Now." She said walking towards the door to the living room. "And that's not a suggestion that's an order, Boss."

"But-"

"Then when you wake up you can tell me how you came across this little cutie." With that she walked out.

***Kira's POV***

I instantly fell in love with the little boy, he was just so cute. He had big brown eyes and already a head full of hair. I set him down on the ground and knelt down in front of him tickling him which earned the slightest smile.

"You are just so dang cute, Little One." I smiled when his eyes lit up as he somewhat glanced over at the door. I looked over and saw the now shaved and cleaned up Jango. I smiled. "Good morning how'd ya sleep?"

"Amazingly." He said proudly. "How long was I out?"

I thought. "About a day and a half."

"Seriously?"

"As a heart attack." I said sitting up on my knees as Jango smiled at the little boy. "He's a good baby."

"He is." He said kneeling down beside the baby and carefully picked him up holding him carefully over his shoulder stroking his back.

"So," I started. "Who put the cookies in the oven?"

Jango looked confused. "What?"

"You know, who put the buns in the oven?" His confused expression remained. "Implated the seed? Baking the ca- for crying out loud Jango! Who knocked your _shebs_ up?"

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't get pregnant, Kira."

"Well you obviously didn't adopt him, he looks just like you." I said as we stood up. I thought for a minute, the only explanation I could think of was that it was his and Sheeka's but the little boy looked nothing like her and all like a little Jango.

"He's a clone." He said; I felt myself sigh in relief, then a confused look came across my face.

"A clone?"

"Yes." He answered. I hated this tight lipped crap.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked handing him a bottle.

"A man called Tyrannus hired me to be a host for a clone army. I said I would under the condition that I could have the first clone for myself, unaltered."

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm getting old." He said as we walking into the kitchen. "Someone has to learn all I know and pass it on."

"So instead of finding a girl and having a kid the old fashioned way you had one made?"

"Pretty much." He said feeding Boba.

"You're not that old, by the way." I said sitting on the counter. "You're only thirty."

"Old enough to have a son." He said.

"So why didn't you just get married and have kids that way?" I asked.

He stared at me for a few seconds. "Because the only one I would ever really consider marrying was currently absent."

I smirked. "Aw such a sweetheart."

"I was talking about Sheeka." He said. I shot him a glare and kicked him in the upper thigh. "I'm kidding, Kirs calm down."

I smirked. "Good." Jango bounced Boba slightly while the baby ate. "I would've never picked you to be the fathering type, Jango."

"Most wouldn't." He replied. I smirked and kissed the baby's soft head then jumped down from the counter.


	27. Revenge Seekers

***FOUR MONTHS LATER***

** *Kira's POV***

_"Wake up, you must hurry."_ A female voice said softly.

I felt myself turn at the voice from my deep sleep. "Hmm…" I felt my mind go into defensive and woke up immediately, at the end of my bed stood a black haired, blue eyed woman. Her hair was braided tightly around her head and the braid draped over her shoulder, she wore armor similar to mine but with minor differences, around the waist was a thick leather waist band and the belt that held not one but two lightsabers, one identical to my personal lightsaber and a new longer one. The sleeves of the armor were cut off and the gauntlets were replaced by black ones, the woman now had a skirt around the legs of her armor that went to her knees but was cut around her thighs. She cradled her helmet under her arm which had been repainted ridding the top of the helmet of the black and yellow lightning bolts with just a light yellow on one side, on the other side of the helmet was Jango's helmet design of blue and silver, all put together in one helmet.. Next to the scanner of the helmet were the initials KF. I looked to her face, she didn't look much older but it was obvious she was in her mid-forties, early fifties. She had a pink scar above her eye and one below her lip, her arm still bore the red Mythosaur skull and behind her left ear there was a simple JF initial. She didn't look old but it was obvious that an excessive amount of stress has been put on her shoulders.

I quickly sat up on my knees and held my lightsaber towards her. "Who are you?" I demanded to know.

She held up her hands calmly. "There's a wildness to you, Young One."

"Yeah?" I asked sharply. "What's it to you?"

"I am your future," She said calmly waving her hand, my lightsaber fell out of my hand and onto the floor. "You will not need that."

I watched her carefully as she continued. "Why are you here?" I asked moving out of my bed and watching her every move. The woman pushed back a piece of hair that had fallen out of her braid.

"I am here to warn you, the boy," she said. "You must wake up and you must do it now. He is in great danger, the bounty hunter will not hear, you must get to the boy before the intruder does and kills the child."

"What child?" I asked thinking when the only child I knew would be of any relevance to me. "Boba? Boba's in danger?"

She nodded. "You must hurry, the intruder is going to kidnap him. She is inside your apartment, Child! She is seeking revenge on the bounty hunter."

"What? She's here now?" I asked starting to panic. "Why can't Jango hear anything?"

"It is a silent assassin, even Fett's sensitive hearing won't pick it up."

I felt myself wake up as the figure of an older me disappeared. I called my lightsaber to me and felt out with the Force. She was right. Someone was here, and that someone was in Boba's room. I ran silently as I could to the younger Fett's nursery, looming over the crib was a cloaked figure cradling the young child in his or her arms, Boba looked over at me and quietly began whimpering.

"Shut up you little runt." The gruff, but definitely female voice growled.

I ignited my lightsaber which lit a yellow tint to the small room. "Where do you think you're going with that?" I demanded to know. The cloaked figure laughed evilly.

"So someone finally showed up." She laughed.

"Put Boba down." I ordered.

"And if I don't?" She asked caressing Boba's cheek.

"I'll be forced to kill you." I growled.

She laughed. "You wouldn't dare, you wouldn't hurt this precious little child now would you?"

"I said to put him down." I growled.

"Where's Fett?" She asked glancing around; there was a click from the shadows and a blaster aiming towards the intruder's head. She laughed. "Spoke to soon, huh?"

"You just signed your death warrant." Jango growled as the younger Fett started to whimper.

"You're cornered," I growled. "Put the boy down and we might not kill you."

"You took everything from me, Fett!" She growled clutching Boba tighter to her chest; Boba eyed his father as he started to cry. "You killed my husband, my father, even my son! Now I will take your son like you took mine." She cried but laughed at the same time. Her hood fell to reveal a mirialan.

Jango glared at her. "You're the wife of Burcen Kaid." He said as more of a statement then a question.

"Yes! You'll pay for killing my husband, Fett," She laughed. "And you'll pay through your son's sacrifice."

"Over my dead body." Jango growled.

"That can be arranged." She snapped and pulled out a blaster and shot at Jango, who quickly dropped to his knees dodging the blast.

"I can't shoot her without hurting Boba!" He growled as the mirialan ran for the door, I ran in front of her blocking the exit, she sent off several shots but I quickly deflected them with my lightsaber.

"Give me Boba." I demanded as she laughed as she squeezed Boba tighter to her chest which caused Boba to cry louder.

"Never!"

"Jango..." I said motioning with my eyes to get closer he moved closer only for the deranged woman to spin around holding a blaster to Jango's face.

"Don't move." She ordered, she really didn't think this through; her back was turned to me. I took the opportunity to jump; I grabbed her around her neck holding my lightsaber to her throat.

"Put the child down," I ordered. "Or your head becomes detached from the rest of you. Jango grab Boba."

"Boba?" The woman laughed. "You named the kid Boba?"

I held the blade closer to her neck as Jango retrieved the little boy from her arms. "Got a problem with the name?"

"It's a terrible name." She laughed.

"Yeah? Well you know what will be worse? You're head sliced from your body." I threatened. "Now, you're going to walk with me to your ship and leave immediately, got it?"

"Yes Ma'am." She growled. I still held her as we walked to the landing platform where her ship was waiting. Jango followed covering up Boba to protect him from the rain.

"You're not going to let her live are you?" Jango asked. "She tried to kidnap Boba! And knows where we live!"

I led her over to the edge of the platform ignoring Jango. "Who else knows about Kamino?" I asked pulling her weapons from her belt tossing them aside then flipped her around to face me; I gripped the chest of her shirt and deactivated my lightsaber but still held it towards her.

"No one else knows." She growled. "I put a homing beacon on Fett's ship after he killed my husband."

"Huh." I said then felt a cold metal against my stomach, I looked at the green skinned woman who was grinning.

"Listen Kenvor," She smirked pressing the blaster harder into my abdomen. "I can pull the trigger so fast you won't know what hit you."

"Watch yourself, Woman." I said pressing the butt of my lightsaber into her abdomen. "I can kill you just as easily."

We glared at each other as Boba started crying distracting the woman; I used the opportunity to ignite my lightsaber which ran through her body. She cried out dropping her blaster and clutched onto my shoulder as I pulled my lightsaber out of her. "You… You actually did it…"

"Don't threaten my family." I growled and pushed her off the edge. "Good riddance."

Jango cooed Boba as he trotted over. "Your family, eh?"

I smirked. "You heard that, huh?"

"Sure did." He smirked. "Let's get Boba inside."

I nodded noticing all of us were completely drenched. "You go ahead, Boss." I said "I'm going to see what's inside that ship."

He nodded and turned to leave then stopped. "Oh Kira."

"What?" I asked.

"Thanks."

I smiled. "For you," I began. "No problem." I winked and walked towards the intruder's ship as Jango returned inside. I walked in and looked around the small Naboo type ship and sat down in the pilot's seat. I hacked into the system and saw that the ship was owned by the woman who was named Raana Kaid, her husband had been a major spice dealer and Jango had recently killed him for a bounty. I didn't approve of her trying to use Boba as collateral against Jango but I could understand her pain, little did I know, it would only be a matter of time until I felt that exact same pain myself. The ship checked out to be relatively safe, after I cleared its history and removed anything that could pinpoint her friends to us. _'Well at least I got a new ship.'_ I thought then trotted out into the rain to the cloning facility. I made my way back to the Fett apartment and walked in to see Jango walk out from Boba's room with a dry t-shirt.

"Here," He said putting it in my hand. "Put this on."

I cracked a smile at the Mandalore. "Thanks, oh, and sorry for dripping on your floor." I walked into the 'fresher and slipped off my nightgown and pulled on the shirt Jango gave me, it was long enough for it to cover the necessary and the best part was it smelled like Jango. I walked out as I somewhat dried my hair with a towel. Jango was sitting on a chair looking busy as always.

"Hey you." I said plopping down next to him; he glanced over out of the corner of his eye.

"Dry enough?" He asked.

"Mhmm." I answered.

"So Boba and I are your family?" He asked with the smallest smirk.

"Oh can it, Fetters." I smirked. "You and Boba are pretty much family, and plus, 'Family is more than blood.'"

"So you've been studying your history."

"I have." I smiled proudly.

"Good." He said calmly.

"Well, Boss," I said standing up again patting his shoulder. "I'm off to bed, if you need me you know where I am."

"Or," He said looking over. "You could stay with me."

I smirked. "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"You still like me." I smirked proudly.

"Keep dreaming." He smirked standing up raising an eyebrow.

"Then what was that confessions of love in my ship just a few short months ago, hmm?" I asked cocking a hip to the side. I saw a faint blush on Jango's cheeks, which would only add to my 'torture'.

"It was just to make you stay."

I smirked looking up at the bounty hunter. "Mhmm so that's why you're blushing."

"I don't blush, Kira."

"Sure you don't, Jangy, suure you don't!" I teased. "Well, like I said, I'm off to bed. See you in the morning, Lover Boy." I smirked walking towards Jango and kissed his cheek then walked back to my room.


	28. Living with the Fetts

***FIVE YEARS LATER***

***Jango's POV***

It was early and my son, who was now a hyperactive five year old was up and hyper as ever. Kira was losing patience with the child as he kept repeating her name over and over and over again.

"Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira." Boba said with his face right up to hers, her face screamed irritation. She glared over at him from the corner of her eye.

"What?" She asked with her last shred of patience.

"You're it!" He giggled then ran off to his room.

"I swear I'm going to strangle that kid if he says my name one more time…" She growled as I saw him sneak back in the room with one of his toy banthas, he snuck behind the couch.

"He's just a kid, Kira."

"I know," She mumbled. "That's why I put up with it."

Boba shot his bantha up from behind the couch on Kira's shoulder. "KIRA!"

"Ahh!" Kira screamed jumping up, Boba busted out laughing as he jumped up on the back of the couch. I failed to hide a smirk at Kira's annoyance. "Boba! Don't do that!"

Boba ignored her and continued laughing. "You should have seen your face! You were like 'Ahh!'" Boba said mocking her facial expression with a girlish scream. She glared at Boba and Boba in return glared at her, she stuck her tongue out at him and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Act your age, Kira." I teased.

"Stay out of this, Old Man." She shot throwing me a smirk. "I'm about to teach this little boy a lesson…" She glared at Boba who's face went straight.

"Teach this little boy what lesson…?" He asked suddenly worried, Kira looked over at Boba with a devious smirk. "Kira…"

Kira suddenly attacked him and pinned him on the ground beneath her. "Gotcha." She smirked proudly then started tickling Boba. He screeched with laughter. "What now, Bo? Huh? HUH?" Kira laughed as Boba desperately tried to get her off of him.

"DAD HELP ME!" He pleaded.

Kira giggled and looked over at me. "Don't help him," She said "This is his punishment for being a butthead!"

"DADDY!" Boba pleaded between giggled. I walked over to Kira as she was destracted with Boba and pushed her over and pinned her beneath me.

"Sorry Kira," I smirked. "He is my son."

"Traitor!" She laughed as Boba jumped up at laughed at her.

"That's what you get for being mean to me Kira!"

"For the record, Kid," She said as I pinned her arms down. "You were the one being mean."

"No-uh!"

"Mhmm!" She argued then let out a long breath as her attention turned back to me, I felt my eyebrow raise.

"Oh no." Boba said quietly, Kira smirked as I leaned down towards her. "They're gonna do it."

_'Do it, Fett.'_ Kira's voice said through my mind, I smirked ever so slightly and kissed her firmly.

"They did it." Boba's voice said as he walked back to his room. "Well now this sucks! They're gonna be like that for a while… I'll call Slone."

Kira's hand snaked up to the back of my neck as our kiss deepened. Kira pulled away with a look in her eyes that was unreadable.

"Jango," She began. "I have to tell you something."

I raised an eyebrow at this, usually an 'I have to tell you something' coming from a female is not good. I remained silent.

"Jango, I'm in love with you, and I have been since I was seventeen years old when we were stuck on Dagobah. I love your kid even though he irritates me a million and one times a day, I know we basically already live together but I love it when you give me your shirt to wear simply because it smells like you, or when we stay up late watching the Galaxy Idol and making fun of the creatures that sing worse than dying banthas begins choked with some kind of laughing gas," I chuckled, only Kira would make that kind of connection. "Or when we fall asleep on the couch simply because we are too tired to get up and go to our rooms or when you laugh at me for making stupid comments or when we cook breakfast together, I love when we are on bounties together, we're like the perfect team, I can't imagine my life without you. I love you, Jango Fett."

I felt my mouth drop slightly but regained control almost immediately. She waited for me to answer as she looked to me with hopeful eyes. When I didn't say anything immediately she got a worried look. "Say something."

"Marry me."

"What?" She asked confused.

"I said 'marry me.'"

"Seriously?"

"I'm always serious, Kira." I replied calmly.

She smiled and pulled the chest of my shirt pulling me close to her as she kissed me passionately.

After a few minutes we stood up and hugged each other tightly.

"Repeat after me, _Cyar'ika, Mhi soulus tolm,Mhi soulus dar'tolm,Mhi me'dinui an,Mhi ba'juri verde_."

"_Mhi soulus tolm, Mhi soulus dar'tolm, Mhi me'dinui an, Mhi ba'juri verde_." She repeated.

"Now we are married." I said simply.

Kira frowned. "That's it?"

"That's it."

"Um isn't there supposed to be like, you know, a wedding dress and music and rings and stuff?"

"You are forgetting you're Mandalorian, _Cyar'ika_." I smirked and kissed her cheek.

"That can't be it." She said raising an eyebrow.

"That's it, Kira." I chuckled.

"Well can we at least spice it up a teensy bit?" She asked. "I mean come on! That's so… unemotional!"

My eyes rolled. "Women."

"I'm serious, Jango."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Not something big, just a few close friends for a small party."

"Party?" I asked.

"Yes, Jango, party." I said.

"Who?"

"Mika, Zam, Slone, Boba?" She asked.

I sighed. "You want a real wedding?"

"Mhmm with the dresses, you in a tux," She smirked at that. "Somewhere beautiful, I want it to be memorable, not just an exchange of words."

"You in a dress?" I mused. "I've never seen you in a dress."

"That's because I hate dresses."

"And you want to wear one? For an entire day?"

"Pretty much, Fetty." She smirked.

"You'll have to watch those nicknames you call me," I said calmly. "Because soon enough you'll be 'Fetty', 'Fetters' and whatever else you call me."

She giggled. "I think I can manage." Boba walked out with a grin on his face. "What?" Kira asked.

"I knew you were going to get married." He said smugly then walked out the door. "Slone and Zam are going to come over!"

Kira and I looked at each other. "Excited to see Sloney?" Kira asked.

Boba blushed. "Yeah! She's my bestest friend!"

Kira giggled. "Of course, Bo."

"Dad? How long does it take for a ship to get to Kamino from Zolan?"

"About five hours." I answered sitting down on the couch. Boba frowned.

"So that means Slone is going to take forever to get here, huh?"

"It won't take forever, Bo," Kira said kneeling down to Boba's level. "Do you want to go make something so when Slone gets here you'll have something for her?"

Boba's eyes lit up. "Yeah!"

Kira smiled and messed up Boba's hair. "Alright then, off to the kitchen then?"

"Can I have a piggy-back ride?"

"Sure." She smiled as Boba hopped on wrapping his arms around Kira's neck.

"Kira," he said as they started for the kitchen.

"Yeah, Bo?" She asked.

"I'm glad you and my dad are getting married," He said clutching onto her back with his legs. "You're like my mommy anyways."

Kira blushed and looked at me with a smile. "I'm glad it's okay with you, Kiddo."

"Of course! I love you, Kira!"

The smile on her face got bigger. "I love you too, Bobbers."

With that they entered the kitchen. I fought a smile of my own as I heard giggles coming from the kitchen.


	29. Cupcakes and the Grey Hair

***Kira's POV***

I set Boba on the counter, something Jango would greatly disapprove of, but I did it anyways. In fact I did many things that Jango would disapprove of.

"Alright Bobbers, what do you want to make?" I asked.

He looked thoughtful before he got a smirk across his face. "Double chocolate chip cupcakes with chocolate frosting and chocolate sprinkles and chocolate filling in the middle!"

"Like chocolate much?" I asked with a smirk. Boba nodded his head excitedly. Oh, I would later find just how much that boy loved chocolate. We got out the ingredients to make the cupcakes, everything including chocolate.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to see Slone!" He said excitedly.

"Yeah?" I asked as Boba stirred the cupcake batter.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed. "She's my bestest friend!"

I smirked. "Good, keep it that way. It's always good to have a friend in this galaxy."

"What do you mean, Kira?" Boba asked licking the spatula.

"Don't eat raw batter, Bo." I said taking it from him and licked it before putting it in the sink, Boba glared at me. "What I mean is that if you're to become a bounty hunter like your old man and me, it's usually a lonely world. Sometimes all you have is your best friend."

"Like you and Dad?" He asked.

I smiled. "Yeah like me and your dad."

I poured the batter in the cupcake pan and put it in the oven. After a little while I pulled them out and Boba frosted them full of chocolate. Boba had already eaten about three when Jango walked in. "Kira, Boba. The Kaminoans need me for more DNA, I'll be back in- What are you feeding Boba?"

I jumped in surprise. "Chocolate cupcakes?"

"No!" He raced over to Boba to snatch his half eaten cupcake but Boba shoved it in his mouth before his father could take his chocolatey prize.

I grabbed the sleeve of Jango's shirt. "Jango! Stop it!"

"Kira, you don't understand Boba gets on a crazy sugar high and is completely incoherent to anything you tell him. He goes crazy!"

"You're nuts, Fetters." I mumbled looking at the man with a 'what-are-you-smoking' look.

"Don't believe me?" He asked. "Look at my son."

I raised an eyebrow and looked over at Boba who had begun shaking looking around wildly from his perch on the counter, he looked at Jango and his eye twitched. "Oh no."

"Oh yes." Jango muttered before Boba sprang off the counter screaming, he grabbed several more cupcakes and used them as missiles at Jango and myself.

"Boba Jaster Fett!" I exclaimed as I dodged a cupcake that was thrown at my head.

"EHHHEHHHAHHHH!" Boba bellowed with his eyes wide and launched another cupcake at his father.

"Help me catch him!" Jango exclaimed as Boba launched another cupcake at Jango. I used the Force to stop the cupcake midair and set it on the table away from Boba. Jango rushed towards Boba to catch him but the younger Fett quickly evaded him ducking under his arm, Boba raced towards the living room then we heard a loud crash and an evil laugh. Jango looked at me with somewhat of a worried glance. "Never, under any circumstances give Boba chocolate."

I nodded. "Yes Sir." We raced into the kitchen to see Boba jumping on the couch giggling.

"You go to the left and I'll go to the right." Jango ordered.

"Okay." I nodded as we went to corner the sugar-crazed child. Boba's eyes widened as he jumped over the back of the couch with a single bound as Jango jumped for him only to miss. "Well, Boss, if we ever catch him we'll know he's physically strong enough to jump over couches in a single bound."

Jango shot me a glare as I launched myself head over heels around the couch in a cartwheel as Boba turned the corner to Jango's room. I raced around the corner as Boba was in midair to jump on Jango's bed, I used the Force to stop the boy as he floated in midair he giggled with glee.

"WEEE! I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!" Boba sang as Jango entered, I fought back laughing as Jango grabbed him and led him back into the kitchen. I laughed and walked back into the kitchen to find Jango cleaning up the mess.

"Where's Boba?" I asked as a loud pounding came from the pantry. "You locked your son in the pantry?" I asked in disbelief.

"LET ME OUT! DADDY! Ohh.. what's this?" Boba's voice said then got quiet, I looked over at him with concern.

"I have to lock him in the smallest room until he comes down off of his sugar-high."

I gave him a look. "Right…"

"When I was his age I was the same way."

"That's hard to believe." I muttered as we began cleaning up the mess.

"What is?"

"You and being sugar-high in the same sentence."

Jango smirked. "I was a child once."

"Nah, really? I thought you were just born an adult." I smirked and walked over to him placing a chaste kiss on his thin lips. "I'm going to the 'fresher," I said rubbing my collarbone. "Make sure psycho doesn't get out."

"Planning on it." He replied simply. I rolled my eyes and walked into Jango's room, I really never went into his room despite our late night booty-calls, sort to speak, other than that there wasn't really a reason for me to be in his room other than to use the 'fresher. I walked in and pushed the key panel that shut the door behind me, I looked around. Everything was white, go figure, white sheets, white walls, white floors, picture frame, white doors, white- wait… picture frame? _'When did that get there?'_ I thought to myself before investigating, I sat down on the bed and picked up the holophoto. My eyebrows rose at what the picture was of, it was a photo of me kissing a baby Boba's forehead._ 'When did Jango manage to get a picture of me without my knowledge?'_ I mused then realized that I actually had a family, something I had never been blessed with. I set the picture down and proceeded to the 'fresher as I stripped down and got in, lost in my own thoughts. I had never really thought about it, but maybe the Fetts had always been family. It was no secret around Kamino that Jango and I were extremely close, something so dangerous to have when in a business such as bounty hunting, but we had made it thirteen years of putting up with each other, thirteen years. That really was a long time, Ever since I was a seventeen year old teenager who had managed to get a bounty placed on her head from a crazed ex-boyfriend. I smiled at the old memories that flooded my mind. Thirteen years. Even with the two years of Jango's absence we still held a bond that was undeniable and irreplaceable. Thirteen years I was in love with the very man I had hated, fought with, grew a mutual respect, then somehow fell in love with. Now I know I'm going on and on and on but hey, this is my story so suck it up and read this! Anywhose... Once I was out of the 'fresher I got dressed in a long blue tunic and black sweatpants, I brushed my hair while looking at the split ends.

_'I should cut my hair.'_ I thought, it went to my upper thighs now. I grabbed a pair of scissors and began cutting into the black hair, I had a fascination with cutting hair apparently because I kept cutting… and cutting and cutting. I soon found a pile of black hair on the floor and picked it up throwing it away. I looked into the mirror and smiled at my 'new' hair, it went just under my breasts and I now had bangs with long layers. I was about to turn to go back out to Jango when I caught sight of a single grey hair.

I gasped loudly. "What is this!" I asked out loud to no one in particular, I reached up and tried to pull out the grey hair but missed and grabbed a black one. "Ow." I tried again but again failed to grab the hair. "Bastard. Son of a bitch. Go ***This content has been removed for explicit language*!"** I growled as I leaned over the counter with my hand holding my head up by my chin. I glared at the grey hair that seemed to be mocking me. I heard the door open and Jango revealed himself with an eyebrow raised.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked.

"There's this hair, this one grey hair and I tried to pull it out but I pulled every hair but the grey one." I answered as though it were normal to call hairs bad names.

"You're crazy." He said with a smirk.

I spun around with a smirk. "Actually the correct term is 'freaking insane'." Jango rolled his eyes and kissed me. "So we should probably check on Bobbers, he's probably losing oxygen to his brain."


	30. Slone Wesell

****There is a new character coming into this story and her name is Slone Wesell, she is the daughter of Zam Wesell and the creation of my twin sister. She is not Zam's actual daughter 'Sone'. She is planning on putting a run-off of this story once this one is completed, it might be under Boba Fett's fanfics though, so fair warning if you don't see it on Jango's. Well anywhose continue on! These next few chapters were made simply to make you laugh, nothing really serious goes on in this chapter and possibly the next. They're just about making you laugh so hopefully I suceed!****

**~KiraKenvor~**

***Kira's POV***

Jango and I walked back to the kitchen as Jango made for the pantry. Jango opened the pantry door. I looked in on the other side of him to see little Boba sitting in the center of the pantry with a box of crackers, he blinked crazily at the sudden light then growled at his father pulling the box of crackers closer to him.

"Mine…" He hissed.

Jango shut the door and turned to me trying not to laugh. "I don't think he's ready to come out just yet."

My face had been as straight as I could make it before busting out laughing. "Did you see his face? He's like-" I made the face Boba did when he was blinded by the light.

Jango, the hard-headed never laughing Jango started laughing out loud. Zam and her three year old daughter, Slone walked in with confused looks on their faces.

"What are you two laughing at?" Zam asked. "Wait, Jango's laughing?"

"Where's Boba!" Slone asked excited racing towards his room only to find it empty. She frowned then looked around the living room and Jango's bedroom. She returned to the kitchen with her hands on her hips. "Well…"

I laughed again and pointed to the pantry. "He's in there."

"You locked your son in the pantry!" Zam asked in disbelief.

"It's really not as bad as it seems…" Jango began. "Genius over here decided to give the hyperactive five year old a shit load of chocolate."

Both Zam and Slone nodded their head. "Ohh." They said in unison.

"You know what's messed up about this?" I said aloud, all three of them looked at me. "I live here and I didn't know that. Zammy here lives on Zolan and even she knows about this. I _live_ with you and I didn't know this."

Jango patted my back. "You never were good at listening, _Cyar'ika_."

I glared at him. "Stop talking." I opened the pantry to see Boba had opened a bag of Fritos eating them like they were going out of style. He hissed at me and clutched his prize tighter to his chest. "I'm not going to take your chips, Bo, stand up."

He hissed at me again, glaring under his dark curls. "Mine." He got an angry look on his face as it began to shake.

I felt my face turn to surprised then I furrowed my brows. "Stop it! Knock it off with that shaking of the face!"

"Mine." He hissed again.

I rolled my eyes and leaned on the door. "Sloney's here."

Immediately Boba seemed to have turned the crazy button off as he resumed to be 'normal', he smiled and raced out of the pantry, dropping his bag of Fritos and hugged Slone tightly. "SLONE!"

"I'm a freaking genius." I smiled as the two ran off to Boba's room.

"Yeah, the same genius who thought giving Boba chocolate was a good idea." Jango shot back playfully.

Zam glared at us. "Alright you two, what's going on that I don't know about?"

I smirked "I'll let you handle this one, Boss."

The smallest hint of a smile played on his lips. "We're getting married."

Zam's mouth dropped. "W-what? Wow, I mean I knew you guys were bed-buddies but I didn't think you guys were going that far in a relationship." She teased. "So when's the wedding?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

She smirked and patted Jango on the shoulder, who in turn glared at her. "Awe little Jango is growing up." She mocked crying with a sniff.

"Why are you here, Zam?" He asked.

She frowned. "What? Slone's been driving me up the wall to come see Boba so I'm here because she wouldn't have it to wait any longer."

Slone raced out with Boba chasing her, she squealed and turned the corner. Boba giggled and ran after her.

"Hey no running in the house!" I yelled after them, only for it to fall to deaf ears. "Why do I even try?"

Jango smirked when Boba ran into the wall falling back a good foot or two with a look of surprise. "Whoa!" I desperately tried not to laugh in case he started crying but the five year old shook his head, got up and ran through the door he was intending to go through. I laughed.

"Kid's a tough one." Zam smirked.

We all sat down at the table when Slone came in breathing heavily. She let out a long breath and walked over to me pushing her dark brown hair out of her eyes with her whole hand. "Kira." She huffed. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Can we go play outside?"

"Has it stopped raining?"

She glared. "Does it ever stop raining?" She asked with sass putting her hand on her hip.

"That's my girl." Zam muttered proudly.

"Don't give me sass, Missy." I said crossing my legs.

"Don't call me _Missy_," She snapped. "I said I want to go outside."

I glared at Zam. "And I said no."

She frowned. "Fine then. Me and Boba are going to have sex!"

All three adults looked at her in surprise. "Come again?" Jango asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You heard me Old Man." She sassed.

Jango glared at Zam. "_You_ taught her this, _you_ fix it."

Zam's held her arms up in innocence. "Wasn't me."

"Right, and Tatooine rains." Jango shot.

"Kay well since you guys are _ignoring_ me I'm going to have SEX!" Slone shouted.

"Do you even know what that is?" I asked.

"Of course!" She answered proudly.

"Explain it to me." Jango interrupted, Slone looked wearily at the bounty hunter and shuffled her feet.

"Uh, well," She began. "Um I didn't... um... eat the chips- Boba! Where are you?" Slone trotted off to find Boba.

I rolled my eyes. "I think she's scared of you, Jango."

"Good," He answered getting up and pouring himself a cup of caf. "Then she will do what I tell her."

"Lucky you." I muttered quietly.

Zam spoke up. "Speaking of which, you guys want to watch her tonight? I have a date." Zam looked pretty proud of herself.

I looked towards Jango as he sat back down and crossed his leg, ankle to knee and sipped his caf. "I'm sure Boba would be very happy to have Slone spend the night."

"Thanks." Zam smirked. "Speaking of which, I should probably get going. Have fun!"

Zam walked over to Slone and Boba. "Slone come here."

Slone and Boba were very involved with their game. Slone got up and raced to her mother and saluted her. "Yes Ma'am!"

"You're going to spend the night with Boba; I'll pick you up in the morning." She said, Slone smiled.

"Much thanks, much thanks." She said before turning to go back to playing with Boba.

"Wait, Missy I'm not done with you yet." Zam said putting her hands on her hips.

Slone looked over her shoulder glaring slightly. "Then _you_ come over _here_."

Zam smirked. "You're going to regret that," She muttered; I looked over at Jango and smirked waiting for something embarrassing happen to the snotty little three year old. Zam walked up behind Slone, took her face in her hands and kissed her a million and one times all over making a point to make the kissing sounds.

"MOM! STOP IT! EWWW! YOU'RE GETTING GERMS ON ME!" Slone struggled to get away as Boba laughed at her. Zam continued to kiss her daughter then she licked the entire side of her face, Slone looked as though she were going to hurl. "AHHHH! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OF ME!" She got out of her mom's grasp and raced into the kitchen using the first hand towel she saw and wiped her face with it. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" Boba had fallen over on his side from laughing at his friend.

"See you in the morning, Sweetie." Zam called tauntingly. Slone stuck her tongue out at her as Zam left, she walked back to Boba who continued laughing. She shot him a death glare and pushed him over.

"Shut up."

Their game resumed as though nothing happened.


	31. DinDin Morris!

***LATER THAT NIGHT***

***Boba's POV***

It was around dinner time and Kira and Dad were in the kitchen. I walked in with Slone behind me.

"Dad?" I asked. He looked over at me, "What's for dinner?"

"Nerf stakes." He answered. "Kira, can you get those two to clean up their messes before dinner?"

She gave Dad a weary look. "I will try." She walked over and patted my head. "You heard the man, move it."

"It's Boba's room, he should do it." Slone said.

"Did you play with his toys?" Kira asked.

"Yeah." Slone answered.

"Then you have to help him clean up." Kira said taking off her hot pan mit and set it down on the counter.

Slone was about to say something when Dad spoke up. "Slone, do as Kira has instructed you."

Slone looked over at Dad and nodded. "Yes Sir."

Kira shot a look at Dad. "Sure, because you're big and scary she listens to you… asshole."

"Watch your language, Kira."

"Would you rather I speak Ewokese?" She asked with a smirk, Dad stirred what looked like green beans and glared at her. "Right, I'm going."

Slone and I had cleaned up our messes when Dad called all of us to the kitchen. We all walked in and Slone and I sat next to each other while Kira and Dad filled our plates.

"Looks good, Jang." Kira smirked as she filled my plate.

He just smirked and kissed her. "Ew!" Slone called.

I kicked her under the table, she glared at me. "Shut up, Slone." Kira smirked and placed the plate in front of me and handed me a fork.

"Here you go, Bo." She smiled and grabbed herself a plate as Dad set down Slone's plate, Slone immediately dug into the green beans. I wrinkled my nose.

Kira sat down on end of the table closest to me as Dad sat in front of me. Dinner was nice and quiet and I was almost done… all that was left was my green beans.

"Eat your green beans Boba." Kira said spearing a piece of nerf stake.

"Why? You don't eat them." I said bringing my feet under me.

She smirked. "Yeah but I'm the adult so you're supposed to do what I tell you."

My nose wrinkled as I looked at the green beans. "Right…"

"Hurry up Boba!" Slone said talking with her mouth full. "We gets to go play after!"

"Slone don't talk with your mouth open," Dad said cutting his nerf stake. "And after dinner you both are going to take a bath and get ready for bed."

We both frowned. "Aw Dad!" I complained. "But we wanted to play!"

"You can watch a holo in your room." Dad said, I nodded and plugged my nose before eating the green beans. After dinner Kira went to clean up the kitchen as Dad took us to the 'fresher to take a bath, he filled the bathtub full with water.

"Can we go get some toys?" I asked while I struggled to take off my shirt.

"Yeah, go ahead." Dad said as Slone and I raced off to my bedroom and got a few toys then came back. We got undressed and got in the bathtub. "Call me when you are ready to get your hair washed and get out."

"Okay Dad!" I smiled as I splashed Slone. "Love you!"

"Love you too, Boba."

**Hello my fantastic readers! I've uploaded every page I had written so far, so now I have to write some more chapters, it will take some time because I am in school and have a horse to ride, so I am only able to write at night. This story is far from being over so stay tuned! Please leave your comments about the story and what you think of it so far! Also I'm thinking of having Kira get pregnant so I need some opinions of whether that should happen or not. It would be a girl named either Shyler or Kaida, I haven't decided, so I need your opinions if you think Boba should have a little sister or not! Plus there will probably be a run off story with her (Kaida/Shyler whoever). But first will come the sequel to this one.**

**Hope you like it!**

**~KiraKenvor~**


	32. Slone Spends The Night

**Hey guys.. I'm totally out of ideas for the story. I have ideas for later in the story... but as of right now I have none. so help me out! This chapter was meant to be funny but I don't know if it will come out that way because of my writers block!**

**On another note, one of these scenes is inspired by the comedian, Kevin Hart. So if you've heard of him or watched his movie _Seriously Funny_ you'll understand where that comes into play.**

**Thanks a million to those who still read this story!**

**~KiraKenvor~**

***Boba's POV***

"Don't splash me" Slone warned glaring at me.

"What're you going to do about it?" I asked with a smirk and splashed her again.

"Firefek Boba! I told you not to do that!" Slone yelled and stood up dumping water on my head. Then the door opened to reveal Dad as walked in, Slone immediately sat down.

"What did you say?" he asked raising a thick eyebrow

"Uh… nothing?" Slone mumbled shrugging her shoulders.

"She dumped water on me!" I exclaimed. If looks could kill, I'm pretty sure I would've drop dead.

"Boba was splashing me!" Slone exclaimed pointing at me.

"I was playing!" I snapped annoyed. She glared and grabbed my head and dunked me under the water.

"Slone" Dad growled, she let go of my head and I came up from under the water gasping and glaring at Slone.

"Sorry, Sir." Slone told Dad.

"You two are done, get out" he ordered.

"No!" we both exclaimed throwing our hands forward.

"Then quit fighting." Dad said and left the room.

"Stupid." Slone mumbled.

"Don't make me call Dad back in here." I warned, she glared at me and the argument ended there. Kira came in a while later to get us out.

"Alright Kids," She said throwing her hair into a ponytail. "Time to wash your hairs." She took the shampoo and squirted it on my head and scrubbed my head then grabbed a water jug and dumped it on my head.

"Kira!" I complained rubbing my eyes.

"Sorry." She smirked and tipped my head backwards putting her hand on my forehead to prevent some water and soap from being washed onto my face. Once both of our hairs were washed she grabbed a towel and pulled Slone out of the tub and wrapped it around her then grabbed another one and wrapped it around me then a brush flew into her hand as she knelt down patting her thigh. "Someone come here." I sat down on her lap as she proceeded to brush my hair.

"Kira?" I asked as she finished brushing my hair and rubbed my back. I got up as Slone sat down and she brushed out her hair.

"Yeah, Bo?" she asked.

"Do we have to go bed?"

"Yes, Bo."

"No." Slone stated flatly. Kira ignored her then gave us lotion to put on. We got dressed and sat on my bed, with Kira's futile attempts to get us to go to sleep.

"You will go to bed." Kira said waving her hand in front of our faces, in an attempt to use a Jedi mind-trick on us. Slone raised an eyebrow and copied her hand movement.

"No" She said. Kira huffed.

"Fine, you have thirty minutes." she gave in and walked out of the room. I smirked at my victory and celebrated with playing bounty hunters.

***Jango's POV***

I sat on the couch watching a holovid when Kira came in.

"I'm guessing you didn't put them to bed." I said looking over at my fiancé. She glared at me.

"I've decided that I like Boba better." she said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Why's that?"

"He listens to me."

"That's because you let Slone get to you."

She glared at me when we heard a loud thud and Slone's cries.

"What now?" Kira asked as we trotted into Boba's room with him standing over Slone on one knee, he looked up at us, huffed, then looked back at Slone. "Boba, come here," Kira ordered, when he didn't come right away she repeated. "Come here, It's your room, you're responsible. What happened?"

"Whoa! Daddy!" he hollered then was doing some sort of shaking with his face. "Daddy!" then he screamed randomly. It is very hard to get a kid out of play mode. Kira fought extremely hard not to laugh.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to get Boba out of play mode.

"Well," he started "The bad guy was on the bunk bed, that's his hide out and Smalls got on after I did. There were too many people on and _someone had to go_."

I raised my eyes. "We took a vote, she lost and I kicked her off. Could'a been anyone."

_'My boy made an executive decision,'_ I mused _'I'm so proud._'

"Who's _we_?" Kira asked through her chuckles.

"Bando the Bantha and Twi'lekky the Twi'lek!" Boba said. Slone got up and glared at him.

"Time for bed you two" Kira said ruffling up Boba's hair. Kira saw the three year old girl seizing her up and turned to me in disbelief. "Did she just size me up?"

"Slone." I said firmly, she glared but complied by going and laying down on Boba's bed.

"Goodnight you two." Kira said shutting off the light as Boba went and jumped on the bed. We assumed they went to bed and went into my room shutting the door behind us.

"I can't believe that." Kira said pulling out one of her nightgowns.

"What?" I asked pulling off my shirt and walking over to her.

"I got sized up by a three year old." she replied. I smirked and kissed her.

"Come on, Kirs."

***Boba's POV***

It was late at night and Slone and I wanted some candy.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Smalls?" I asked nervously. "We'll be in really big trouble if Dad catches us. If Kira catches us she will probably let us off the hook… but Dad…"

"Oh quit worrying, you baby!" Slone snapped in a harsh whisper. I glared at her.

"I'm not a baby…" I mumbled.

"Alright so we just have to sneak into the kitchen, get on the counter, snatch the candy and get back to your room without a single peep." She said pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Alright…"

"Quit worrying! Let's go, Operation Candy is about to commence." We silently made it out of my bedroom and snuck into the kitchen. Slone jumped on my shoulders then climbed onto the counter opening the cupboard as quietly as she could then looked around making sure no one was there then turned back and grabbed the bag of Twix candy bars, then jumped off the counter.

"What are you two doing?" A deep masculine voice asked. We both froze.

"CODE BLUE! I MEAN CODE RED! ABORTING MISSION! ABORTING MISSION! GO!" Slone yelled as we raced back to my room dropping the candy in the process. We heard Dad chuckle but we never got in trouble for it.


	33. We Are One

***Kira's POV***

It was the day of Jango and mine's wedding. We decided to go to Concord Dawn considering it was our homeworld. I waited in a small house out in the forest waiting for Mika Tae to show up; she had my dress and all of my hair things. Zam was busy at work doing my make-up while Slone sat on a chair in a pretty dress, she was the flower girl.

"You're gonna look so pretty, Kira!" She smiled swinging her feet.

I smiled, Slone and I had started to get along better after a few weeks. "Thank you, Honey."

Zam finished the make-up when Mika walked in. "Sorry I'm late, Ladies." She said hooking the dress on a hanger shelf then put her hair supplies on the counter.

"You're fine." I said waving it off.

"Hello," She said greeting Zam. "I'm Mika Tae."

"Zam Wesell." She introduced. "This is my daughter, Slone."

"Hello." She smiled.

"Hi." The little girl said picking at one of the roses.

Mika began her work on my hair as she curled it into tight curls and had small white beads around in my hair then she pulled up half of it and pinned it back, "Alright, KK time to put your dress on." I smiled nervously as she opened the dress bag. I stepped in and looked in the mirror as Mika put on the tiara and veil. The dress was a ball gown shaped-tube top with big ruffles, I stepped into the heels and sighed nervously.

"Nervous?" Mika asked. I bit my lip.

"Well I've never been married before," I answered. "So yes."

She smiled and patted my back. "Well you have nothing to worry about," She said pushing back her blonde hair behind her tanned fur shoulder. "You guys are meant for each other."

I smiled. "You think so?"

***Jango's POV***

I had just gotten Boba dressed in his tuxedo and was preparing to put mine on. "Dad?" He asked swinging his ring pillow as he swung his hands. "Are you scared?"

"Why would I be scared?" I asked as I pulled on the pants and white undershirt of the tux.

"I don't know, Kira always watches those wedding shows and the husband guy is always scared to get married." He said scratching his head.

"It's called the nerves," He said. "Supposedly everyone gets them when they get married."

"Do you have them?" He asked.

"A little bit." I answered truthfully.

"When is it gonna start?" He asked as I pulled on the coat and tied my tie. "Do weddings always take this long?"

"Usually they take longer." I replied then looked at my son who raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm never gonna get married. It seems like too much work."

I chuckled. "I'm sure you will get married, Boba."

"Pft." Was his answer.

I just smirked when Zam walked in. "You ready?" She asked, she was dressed in a light green bridesmaid dress with white high heels and her short blonde hair straightened as much as possible.

"Yep." I answered as Boba grabbed his ring pillow. "Boba follow Zam to Kira."

"Okay." He said and followed Zam out. I followed and walked out to the arch we were getting married under where the marriage minister was waiting.

"Good day, Master Fett." He greeted, he was an older humble man with a broad smile on his face. Mika hit the music player as I saw a figure behind the white curtains, on either side of the figure was a curly haired boy and a short little girl. Zam and Mika walked out with smiled on their faces, Mika and Zam's dates took their place beside me as Zam and Mika took their place on Kira's side. The curtains opened revealing Kira with her hair curled and draped down her chest; I couldn't resist smiling when I saw her walking down the aisle accompanied by Boba and Slone. A smile grew on Kira's face as they walked; Slone started throwing the flowers, one handful at floor and one at Boba. I cracked a smile.

"Stop it!" Boba hissed quietly, she didn't stop.

Kira took her place in front of me trying not to laugh at the kids.

"We are gathered here today for the marriage and unity of Jango Fett and Kiratta Lenore Kenvor," The minister began. "Take each other's hands; from my knowledge these two people have known each other for most of their lives and have been nearly inseparable. Now would Master Fett repeat after me?"

"I promise to love and to hold,"

"I promise to love and hold." I repeated giving Kira's hands a squeeze she smiled.

"To care for and protect,"

"To care for and protect."

"To forever cherish in sickness and in health,"

"To forever cherish in sickness and in health."

"Now Mistress Kenvor would you repeat after me?" He asked; Kira nodded.

"I promise to love and to hold,"

"I promise to love and to hold."

"To care for and protect,"

"To care for and protect." She repeated running her thumb over the back of my hand.

"To help and to obey." Kira paused at that and looked at the minister. Our small wedding party giggled. "To help and obey." He repeated; she just raised her eyebrows at him. He chuckled. "You must repeat it, Mistress."

"What if you don't agree with the obeying part?" She asked with a smirk.

"Just repeat it." He chuckled.

"I haven't obeyed a single thing he's told me for the past fourteen years, you really think I'm going to start now?"

Zam laughed out loud.

"Mistress…"

She glared slightly at the old man. "To help… and," She fake coughed. "Not, obey."

Everyone laughed as the vows continued. Leave it to Kira to disrupt something supposed to be so sentimental and make it comical.

"Now the couple would like to recite their own vows." The minister said. "Master Fett."

I knew I was going to sound like a fool saying the words I had planned out, it was completely out of character for me, but it was my wedding day, and it would be for Kira. It was worth the embarrassment later.

"Kiratta Lenore Kenvor," I began, she smiled looking up at me. "When I first met you, you were a seventeen year old bounty hunter who had somehow managed to get a bounty on your head, after I took you to my ship you laid there unconscious for four days. On the fifth day you woke up and you argued with me and even tried to attack me. When we crash-landed on Dagobah, I realized that you were a different breed of human and somehow I fell in love with you. You're incredibly beautiful, you're smart and you have the ability to make me laugh and not many are so successful in such an area, Boba even loves you and you are great with him. You've saved my life in more ways than one, you're my best friend and I must be the luckiest man alive to marry someone like you. I love you Kiratta Kenvor."

Kira was a woman who never cried but in the corner of her eye there was a single tear building up. She squeezed my hands tightly.

"Jango Fett," She began. "You are my love, my life, my soul; you're my best friend and my worst enemy. I've been in love with you since I was barely seventeen years old and I still am to this very day. You're the strongest person I've ever met and you truly do mean everything to me. I love you in more words that I can say. You have the most amazing family and I can't wait to become a part of it. I promise to be true to you and to love you for the rest of my life. We are one, Fetters, always have, always will be."

I smiled and felt a blush grow on my cheeks, I spotted Mika out of the corner of my eye to see her wipe a tear from her eye.

"Alright now both of you repeat together," he began. "_Mhi soulus tolm, Mhi soulus dar'tolm, Mhi me'dinui an, Mhi ba'juri verde_."

_*We are one, whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors.*_

_"Mhi soulus tolm, Mhi soulus dar'tolm, Mhi me'dinui an, Mhi ba'juri verde."_ We said in unison.

"Now there will be an exchange of the rings." The minister said as Boba walked forward with his ring pillow. I took Kira's ring then took her hand which shook slightly. She looked at it and smiled before retrieving my ring from Boba and took my hand sliding the ring on my finger. "You may now kiss the bride." The minister said I fought a smile as I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to me when our lips met Mika and Zam started cheering loudly. When we pulled back Kira had a smile stained on her face.

"I love you, _My Manda'lor_." She smiled as we hugged tightly.

"I love you too, _Mrs. Fett_."

Now to life as a married man.

**Alright everyone! This story is nearly over but don't worry as I said before there will be a sequel in which I have many many many ideas for! I'm super excited to start it! Thank you to those who put reviews up I really love your guy's feedback! **

**Stay tuned!**

**~KiraKenvor~**


	34. Bounty a Fail

**Alright not my best chapter, but I'm trying to work through a major brain fart right now so just bear with me, I promise it'll get better! I have a gazillion idea's for the sequel as I said before but I have to finish this one! I'm expecting this story to be around 5-7 chapters longer (Don't quote me on this) before it ends. **

**I hope you still like the story!**

**~KiraKenvor~**

***Kira's POV***

After that day things had been going better than they ever had. I was now Kiratta Lenore Fett; I had a husband and a step-son who I adopted as my own.

Ever since I met Jango I've been having this reoccurring dream at least once a year, it would be with me in a cell. I seemed to have been in a lot of pain, but it wasn't phsyical, I was crying and screaming out the galaxy and cursing the Force. I could feel my heart break into two and each time the nightmare would end I would be left with me praying for the pain to end.

I woke up and looked over at Jango's sleeping form. I wondered what my dream was about but quickly dispensed it as 'just a dream.' Boba walked in yawning.

"Morning Mom." He mumbled and crawled in the bed curling himself up to my chest.

I smirked. "Mom, eh?" I asked wrapping my arms around the boy.

"Yup," He yawned in my face.

I waved a hand in front of my face. "Ew morning breath." I chuckled as Boba glared at me.

"Can you turn on the holo for me?" He asked nuzzling his head in between my neck and shoulder.

"Yeah." I said and sat up then picked up Boba and carried him to the living room and turned on the holo to cartoons for him and was about to start breakfast when my comlink went off, I walked over and turned it on.

It was someone I hadn't seen in years, he was a Jedi called Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Obi-Wan?"

He smirked. "Why hello," I returned the smile and cocked a hip. "So I heard you've become quite the bounty hunter since you left the Jedi Order."

I smiled proudly. "That so?"

"Very," He smirked. "You're looking well."

"As are you, Obi." I smirked. "So what makes you show up out of the blue?"

"Actually I am in need of your services."

I raised an eyebrow. "Alright whattaya need?"

"Well I need you to find a slicer; he has tried to get into the Jedi Holocrons and needs to be put in his place."

"Dead or alive?" I asked.

"Preferably alive but if need be then you know what to do." He replied.

I nodded. "I need some info on him."

"I'll send the transmission."

"Much appreciated." The information of the slicer popped up when I felt Jango's presence enter the room. I looked over at him and motioned him to stay back out of the view of the comlink, it was best for people not to know I was married or even look like I'm with someone while I'm in my pajamas, hair a mess, no make-up and then a buff Mandalorian man walk in. Not that many people really see Jango's face but it wouldn't look too good and it would raise suspicions, suspicions I would rather not deal with.

"Last I know of he was on the underworld of Florrum and he goes by the alias of Lars Gom, the reward would be hefty considering we don't know what information he's been able to swipe."

"Exactly how much?" I asked.

"Ten thousand on delivery."

I nodded. "Fair enough, I'll depart immediately."

"See you soon then?"

"Will do."

The image of Obi-Wan faded when Jango spoke up. "Who was that?"

"A Jedi." I answered. "I knew him years ago when I was a padawan, he has a bounty for me."

Jango snorted. It was no lie that neither of us was very fond of the Jedi considering the war. "I don't like him already."

"I know, but a job's a job." I replied. "Plus I'm sure Boba would like some father-son time."

Jango rose and eyebrow as I went to the 'fresher. I turned on the water and waited for it to heat up as I got undressed, I stepped in and let the water wash over my body when I heard the 'fresher door open and Jango's presence enter.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked; I felt a smirk grow on my face.

"Not at all."

***On Florrum***

I walked out in full Mandalorian armor as my scanner lowered as I looked for this 'Lars Gom' I didn't see anything so I entered a cantina and sat down at the bar.

The bartender turned irritated. "What can I get- Kira Kenvor!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes from beneath my helmet. "Please! Don't take me to Jaard!"

I sighed. _'Who ever that is.'_ "I'm not here for you." I snapped. "Although I can forget I saw you if you tell me where a man by the name of Lars Gom is. I heard he's been hiding out here."

The four armed creature gulped. "He's taken refuge under another hunter called Aurra Sing."

I tilted my head curiously. "Aurra Sing?" Jango had told me plenty of stories about her; she had been a rare associate. "Where can I find her?"

"No one knows. She's good, Kenvor."

I looked at my blaster pistol then cocked it. "We'll see about that." I walked out of the cantina and pushed the comlink on the side of my helmet. "Hey Boss."

"Yes?" Jango's accented voice asked.

"Where would one such as myself find Aurra Sing?"

"Easy. She's with her boyfriend," Jango responded "I'll send you the coordinates."

"Thank you." I said before the coordinates showed up the inside of my helmet. I walked over to a zabrak woman sitting on a speeder. She looked over and screamed running away. _'And I thought Jango was the only one with that kind of reputation.'_ I mused and took her speeder following the coordinates; the place was a ways out there.

I drove the speeder through a small canyon when I felt a pain in the side of my head; I shook it trying to rid myself of the random pain. An image flashed into my mind, it was of a reek charging towards what looked like Jango, I felt another pain in the side of my temple as it trampled him as he rolled under the reek's massive body. I pulled over the speeder as the pain got worse; Jango stood up and shot the reek as it turned to charge him again.

I shook my head as the image and the pain disappeared. _'What was that about?'_ I asked myself. I stared the speeder up again ignoring what had just flashed through my mind. I made it to the coordinates Jango sent me; I pushed away my thoughts and focused on the bounty. I felt out with the Force and sensed that Lars was inside as well as Aurra. I looked around for a place to sneak in when I saw an open window two stories up, I Force jumped up on the window sill and peered inside. The room definitely needed to be cleaned as clothes and miscellaneous objects were thrown around the room. I jumped in and hid behind the dresser; I felt out with the Force again and sensed that Lars was entering the room. I made a quick check of my blaster and touched the lightsaber hooked to my belt, I was about to jump when Aurra entered the room.

"Alright Gom. Pay up." She demanded. "If you want a safe place to stay you'd better pay; I'm not against bringing you in myself for the reward placed on your head."

"Then I'm lucky I have the cash to pay you." He said handing her a handful of credits. "You'd better make sure Fett doesn't come around or that Kenvor woman."

"As long as you keep the credits rolling, you won't have to worry about that." Aurra snapped as the room became silent, I held my breath waiting for what was going to happen next when I heard a click.

"Enjoying your eavesdropping?" Aurra's voice growled. I knew I was found out; I rolled out from behind the dresser with my blaster drawn on the huntress.

"As a matter of fact, I am." I retorted. "Now if you wouldn't mind, I'll be taking this sleemo off your hands."

"Not a chance," She said. "He's paying me a fortune."

I held my blaster trained on her when I saw Lars move from out of the corner of my eye, I looked over to see him raising a large pot above his head and slam it against my head. I stumbled to the ground as Aurra shot; I shook off the now throbbing headache and blocked the blast with my lightsaber.

"Aurra!" Lars exclaimed.

"Don't stand there you moron!" She yelled as I began firing at her with my own blaster. "She's disoriented! Take her down!"

Lars jumped for me with a vibroblade drawn; I threw myself back in a backflip kicking Lars in the process then landed on my feet, stumbling slightly. I shook my head trying to rid the pain in my head.

"Come easy," I taunted. "And I might give you a merciful death."

"Not a chance! That holocron has information I need!"

"You fool," I snapped as Aurra and I began fighting. She somehow managed to get my lightsaber from me and pinned me against the wall with my own weapon to my throat. "Only a Jedi can open it." It still bothered me slightly to be backed into a position I couldn't get out of easily.

"Then open it." Aurra growled as the heat of my lightsaber was starting to get to me.

I glared at her struggling to get away from her grip. _'Don't panic.'_ Jango's voice rang through my thoughts. I Force Pushed the lightsaber out of her hand then threw my arm up through hers slamming it down on her arm breaking her choke hold on me then proceeded to head-butt her with everything I had. _'That's gonna leave a mark…'_ I thought Aurra threw a punch in my direction; I quickly dodged it running under her arm then delivered a kick to her backside. I called my lightsaber to me and ignited it as she shot several blasts at me; I quickly deflected them as they shot back towards her.

Aurra jumped up onto the dresser as she dodged the fire that was shot back at her, she looked towards me then to Lars then winked. From the scanner in my helmet it picked up movement from my blind spot, I did a backflip over Lars who held a blaster where my head used to be. I Force pushed him against the wall and held up my hand as his oxygen to his lungs was beginning to weaken.

"Wait! Wait!" he pleaded. "Aurra! Do something!"

She shot; I dropped Lars and deflected her blast. I felt a pain in my side, one of the only places uncovered my armor, and I looked over and saw a vibroblade lodged in between my lower ribs. "Oh that doesn't look good…" I mumbled pulling the blade out and fell to the ground.

"Don't kill her." Aurra ordered.

"What!" He exclaimed. "But Aurra!"

"What did I say?" She snapped then walked over to me.

I pushed the comlink on the side of my helmet. "Hey Boss, there's been a slight problem get to-" Lars slammed his foot on the side of my helmet cracking the comlink, thankfully though the helmet protected my head.

"Get her and put her in the basement," Aurra ordered. "Disarm her... and wrap her wound."

Lars nodded and dragged me down to the basement. He did as he was told and disarmed me then wrapped the stab wound horribly. "I hope it gets infected and you die." He growled removing my helmet. "Bounty hunter scum."

I laughed holding my side in pain. "I wouldn't count on that, Pal." I said pushing myself up against the wall. "Jango will come and he will kill you."

He huffed. "Yeah? Well Aurra is going to have a word with Fett. If he comes, you die."

I snorted then held out my hand as an invisible force cut off his air supply, he held his neck.

"Continue to misbehave and you die sooner." A female voice ordered; I glared at him as Aurra walked down. I dropped him and glared at Aurra as she looked at my lightsaber. "Nice weapon."

_'At least she appreciates a good weapon.'_ I thought but remained silent.

"If Fett shows up," She said glaring at me. "You will die."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well he's already on his way."

She glared. "Don't worry I'll make sure a transmission gets to him." She pulled out a comlink and began recording. "Listen Fett, you're a good hunter but apparently your partner wasn't so good." Shee pointed the recording towards me. "As you can see she failed to watch her flank and was stabbed, no further harm will come to her if you stay away."

"You just signed your death warrant." Jango's voice snapped.

"It's all business, Fett." Aurra said before closing the transmission line. "Gom get upstairs."

"Yes Ma'am." He growled. Aurra gazed down at me.

"I'm impressed, Kenvor." She said crossing her arms over her chest. "But not that impressed." She held out a blaster to me. I glared.

"You sure you want to do that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You think I'm afraid of Fett?" She asked. "Ha. Not even a little."

"He's better than you." I said wincing. She glared.

"He only thinks he is."

"He always has been. Everyone in the galaxy knows this."

"If that wound doesn't kill you, I might if you don't keep that tongue of yours under wraps." She snapped before returning up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and moved to sit up but the pain in my side refused to let me move, I held my side trying to stop the bleeding. _'Firefiek, Jango please hurry the hell up!'_ I pleaded to myself. I let myself fall into meditation clearing my mind, I then tried the healing technique when the pain in my side got worse, as if something was about to burst. I looked down and saw the amount of blood being lost was not good, I touched my head where I had been hit revealing a small cut above my ear, thankfully though my helmet took the blunt of it.

Sometime later I felt a presence in the back of my mind. I listened closely but heard nothing that is until I heard footsteps on the stairs I looked up expecting Aurra or Lars when Jango walked down with his blasters out and ready.

"Kira." He said quietly and trotted over to my side looking around for anything better to stop the bleeding, by then I had been completely out of it considering how much blood I had lost. "It'll be okay."

"Jango," I mumbled gripping onto his arm as he wrapped a bandage wrapping around my abdomen. "Remind me to always watch my flank."

"Will do," He murmured as he bent down to pick me up when we heard a female snicker.

"I thought I told you to stay back, Fett."

"I never really was a good listener." He remarked pulling his blasters out faster than you could say 'Jabba the Hutt'. Aurra chuckled.

"Where's your little leach, Aurra?" I asked.

She smirked. "I took him in," She replied coolly, "He was much more work than he was worth."

"So that means I lost that bounty eh?"

Aurra just smirked. "I have no use for you and," She said then lowered her weapon. "I'll abide by the Guild's rules, Fett."

Jango tilted his head to the side questioningly. "Do not kill another hunter." She explained.

"I didn't think you were that bad." Jango replied.

She shrugged. "Remember this when I ask you to assist on a bounty."

Jango nodded as Aurra grabbed my weapons. "Wait," I said as she dropped my things by my feet. "I'm confused."

Aurra looked down at me and put her hands on her hips. "I never meant to kill you," She said. "Fett's done me a favor or two so I figured I should do the same for him."

I looked over at Jango who simply nodded. "Okay… then how do you explain this?" I asked motioning towards my side as I became lightheaded.

"That was Lars not me."

"True." I mumbled. "Alright can we please go before I like, you know, die from blood loss or something?"

Jango again nodded as he picked up all of my weapons then wrapped his arms under my legs and arms carrying me out.

We had gotten back to Slave 1 when the pain in my side got unbearable. "Jango," I winced as he laid me down on the cabin bed. "It really hurts."

"I'm going to get the medic droid," He said removing his helmet setting it on the side table. "You'll be fine, Cyar'ika."

I groaned as he exited the room, I curled up in the fetal position before blacking out.


	35. Healing

***Jango's POV***

I sat beside Kira as the medic droid worked on her.

"Master Fett," The droid said in its official yet mechanical voice. "There has been major damage to Mistress Fett's ribs and her left kidney; she will need to be in surgery as soon as possible to save her."

I felt my body go numb. "Kamino isn't far away," I said making my voice sound firm. "How long do you suspect she will have before something worse happens?"

"Not long at all, Sir, she's had major bleeding in her kidney. I'm amazed she isn't dead yet."

I felt myself stiffen as I looked down at my wife; her facial expression was not peaceful. She lay on her back with labored breathing and she was sweating. I took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don't die on me, _Cyar'ika_." I pleaded silently

A light squeeze of her hand told me she heard me._ 'You can't get rid of me this easily, Love.'_ Kira's voice said through my mind, I smiled slightly as the alarm sounded indicating that we were coming up on Kamino. I leaned over and kissed Kira's forehead then trotted up to the cockpit.

I pushed the comlink as I began the landing cycle. "Taun We," I started. "Get a medic ready and prepare for immediate surgery. Kira's in bad condition, she was stabbed in the kidney."

"Oh dear," Taun We's graceful voice replied. "We will be ready once you arrive."

"Thank you Taun We." I said as I guided the ship down to my usual docking bay, once landed a group of Kaminoans were waiting behind the doors of Topica City with a stretcher. I trotted towards the cabin and carefully picked her up.

She whimpered and wrapped one arm around my neck as she was coming in and out of consciousness. "Jango.." Kira gripped tightly onto the neck of my armor as I carried her through the rain. I brought her in as the Kaminoans took over, they quickly rushed her into surgery as Boba trotted around the corner looking confused.

"Dad. What happened to Kira?" He asked, I felt my teeth clench as we followed the Kaminoans.

"She got hurt, Boba." I answered as we looked on through a large window into the surgery room; the Kaminoans were busy at work removing Kira's armor.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked, now worried.

_'Do I lie? He loves Kira, it would crush him to say 'I don't know'… but he needs to know…'_ I thought then looked down at the worried six-year-old. "I don't know, Boba." I saw tears form in his eyes but I knew Boba would never let himself cry in front of me, he looked down and shuffled his feet. I removed my helmet and knelt down putting a hand on my son's shoulder. "It's okay to cry, Boba, this is what you save your tears for."

Boba ran to me and hugged me around the neck tightly ignoring the wetness from the rain and he began to cry. I picked him up and comforted him as best I could even though I was just as worried as he was.

We sat down on the ground waiting for any news on Kira, soon enough we had both fallen asleep with Boba curled up with him sitting on my lap fast asleep.

"Jango," A graceful voice said calmly, I felt myself awaken immediately then became aware of my surroundings realizing Taun We was standing in front of me. I nudged Boba awake and stood up as Boba grumbled sitting on the floor.

"How is she?" I asked. "Is she okay?"

Her face held nothing. "Kira has survived the surgery and is now in recovery. She will be unconscious for some time but she will live. We had to create a new kidney for her as the damaged one was beyond repair."

"But she'll live?" I asked.

"Yes," She replied calmly. "You may see her now but as I said before she is unconscious, she may be able to still hear you but she won't be able to respond."

I nodded as Boba stood up. "Thank you." She nodded and turned to leave as Boba and I walked in the room where Kira was recovering. She was dressed in a long blue patients robe, her hair was neatly braided with her hands lying below her chest. I sat down on the chair next to her as Boba jumped on my lap. He touched her braid and began toying with it.

"She looks like she's sleeping." He commented.

"She is." I replied.

"Kira always watches those hospital shows and it always says that if you talk to the person when they are sick then they get better faster." Boba said still playing with her hair.

"Talk to her then." I said touching Kira's arm lightly with my gloved hand.

"What do I say?" He asked.

"Anything you want to."

Boba thought for a minute. "Kira," he began. "Did it hurt when that bad guy cut you?"

I smiled slightly at my son's innocence; he was very mature for the most part it was easy to forget that he was only six.

After about an hour of Boba talking to Kira I figured we should go to let her rest not to mention Boba was talking her ear off, whether she could hear him or not.

"Alright Boba, let's let Kirs rest so she can get better sooner." I said as Boba jumped off my lap.

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?" He asked.

"She will be fine," I said patting my son's head. "I promise."

"Okay." He kissed Kira's cheek before walking out of the room and back to our apartment. I watched him leave before turning to Kira, I removed my glove and caressed her cheek lightly.

"I love you." I said quietly before kissing her forehead and leaving the apartment.

***TWO WEEKS LATER***

Kira had still been unconscious and Boba had made it a point to go see her every day, once in the morning and once before bed. Kira's health was improving but she still made no notion that she could hear or was even coherent. Boba led the way as we entered the room that night to say goodnight. To my surprise Kira looked over as the door opened.

"Awe, look who loves me." She said weakly, and slightly hoarsely.

"Of course we love you, Mom!" He said excitedly trotting over to her before hugging her.

"Careful Bo," She said calmly. "I did just get a new kidney."

"Sorry." He said before stepping back, she smiled then looked up at me.

"Hey you." She smiled brightly.

"Hello." I smiled and kissed her.

"Look who finally learned to say 'hello'." She teased before reaching out to mess up Boba's hair.

"Kira!" He complained and laughed. "Kira, did you hear us when we were talking to you? When you were asleep?"

"Of course I did." She replied. "Heard every word, didn't know you would talk so much, Bo."

He gave a sheepish grin.

"How are you feeling?" I asked sitting on the chair.

"Tired, bored, slightly woozy and majorly drugged up." She replied giving a short laugh. "Well now not so bored, but definitely drugged."

I rolled my eyes _'She will never change.'_ I mused.

"I heard that." Kira commented. "So what did they do to me exactly? Kaminoans aren't much for talking, kind of like someone else I know." She teased.

"When you were stabbed there was major bleeding in your kidney and couldn't be repaired, they took your DNA and cloned you a new one."

"Huh." Kira raised an eyebrow then yawned.

"Do you want to sleep?" I asked.

"No I've been asleep for two weeks," She answered. "Who knows what else I'll miss."

"You haven't missed much," I answered. "Although Boba is turning out to be a pretty good shot."

Kira smiled at Boba. "Oh?"

"Yeah! Dad says that with more training I could be the best bounty hunter!"

"Oh I don't doubt you will, Bobbers."

A male Kaminoan walked in quietly checking Kira's progress. "You are coming along well, Mrs. Fett," He commented. "Better than I would have expected."

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

"I'm surprised that you survived with as much blood as you lost," He explained. "Also your body is healing faster than any known similar cases. Even for Jedi."

She smiled. "Well with Boba and Jango talking to me it gave me something to focus on," She said "It helped with trying to meditate."

"It must've worked because I'm assuming in the next week you'll be able to go, though your activities will have to remain calm, no bounty hunting or any extensive movement."

"Understood."


	36. The Nightmares Begin

***Kira's POV***

I eventually healed and was as good as new, everything was good again and I had my little family. It went on for another four years and I couldn't have been happier, that is until things began to slowly fall apart around us. Jango had taken on a bounty to take down a senator from Naboo.

I sat on the bed and watched him as he got dressed in his armor. "I have a bad feeling about this, Jang." I said as he looked over.

"It's just another bounty." He said pulling on his chest armor.

"I know," I said quickly. "But I don't know, I just have a bad feeling."

"Is it that dream again?" He asked adjusting his gauntlets.

"It happens every night now," I replied putting my hands on my lap. "I only used to get them maybe once or twice a year, now it's every night."

"Do you want to come with us on the bounty?" He asked holding his helmet under his arm. "Get your mind off of things?"

"No, I'll stay here with Boba and Slone." I replied.

He nodded. "I'll see you later tonight."

"Okay," I said as he pulled me up by my hands pulling me close, I kissed him then hugged him tightly. "I love you, be careful."

"I love you too," He said letting me go. "And I will."

I smirked as he put his helmet on his head and walked out the door, the feeling I had only got worse as soon as he left. I groaned and sat down on the bed when another 'vision' came.

Jango had perched himself up on the top of a building looking over at a cantina, in his hands was a dart gun. I could feel the anxiety running off of him as he took aim and shot no later than ten seconds before his jetpack ignited carrying him away.

I shook my head. 'Alright these aren't 'just dreams' if they've been haunting me for the past eighteen or so years.'

"They're visions of the future." A female voice said; I whipped around igniting my blade. A woman about 5'5" with blonde hair and green eyes stood there, she looked transparent. She held up her hands. I immediately recognized her and deactivated my lightsaber.

"Mom?" She nodded.

"Your dreams, your visions," She began. "They're visions of the future."

"What? No," I disagreed. "That's not possible."

"The Force is trying to warn you, Dear." She said holding herself very composed.

I thought for a few seconds. "I don't- why would the Force be trying to warn me?"

"Something big is going to happen." She replied.

I watched her suspiciously then glared. "No. Everything is going to be fine," I argued. "Nothing is going to happen." I put my hands on my hips defiantly.

"Force! Are you always this stubborn?" She asked cocking her hip to the side.

"Pretty much." I shot back.

"You definitely are Jense's daughter."

"Funny. He said something similar when I saw him last," I said. "Only it was about you."

She rolled her eyes. "He would."

I heard the door swoosh open and Boba entered, he stopped seeing the transparent woman I was talking to. "Uh… Mom?"

I scratched my head and looked at my mother. Her blonde eyebrows rose. "You have a son?"

"Well… yes." I said; she crossed her arms and cocked her hip to the side. "You're a kriffing Force ghost! Aren't you supposed to like watch my every move?"

"No, Kiratta."

"Don't call me that." I argued as Boba watched extremely confused. Our previous conversation forgotten.

"_I_ named _you_ that so I can call you _whatever_ I want to." She argued.

"No you can't."

"Mom?" Boba pitched in. I looked over.

"Oh, sorry Bo," I said walking over to him and knelt down to the ten year old. "What's up?"

"Who's that?" He asked pointing to Lenore in a hushed voice.

"That's my mom, Boba." I explained.

"I thought she was dead."

"She is," I explained.

"Thanks, Kira." Mom muttered.

"Am I wrong?" I asked snapping then turned my attention to Boba. "She's a Force ghost."

He didn't look convinced. "Right…"

"Don't worry Bo," I said messing up his hair.

"Well I came to tell you that Slone is here."

"Okay, Hon." I said kissing his forehead. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Kay…" He said and turned to leave taking one last look at Lenore, and glared, before walking out.

I watched him leave before I turned to my mother. "Cute kid. How old is he?"

"Almost eleven." I replied sitting on my bed.

"So you're married and everything now huh?"

"Yeah," I smiled thinking of Jango. "I married Jango Fett, he's the best bounty hunter in the galaxy. We've been married for four years."

"Wait, he's eleven and you've only been married for four?"

"He's not biologically mine, Mom." I explained. "He's a clone."

"A clone?"

"Yeah," I said curling my feet up crisscross. "Jango was hired to be a template for a clone army, for what? I have no clue, but that's beside the point, despite his pay-which is considerable he asked that the first clone be unmodified as a son for himself."

"How long have you known Jango?"

"Eighteen years." I answered.

"How long have you been dating?"

"Sixteen years, on and off." I replied calmly.

"So why didn't you just get married before?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Ask him. But when Boba was asked for we were, um, not on speaking terms. It's a rather long story really."

"Really?" She asked. I simply nodded. "You've done well, Sweetie."

I turned my head to the side questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"You," She said smiling. "What you've become, what you have, your house is very nice- a little too white for my taste but its adequate, you are married with a son, you have a successful-though dangerous career, you're beautiful and you're alive." She smiled caressing my cheek, I couldn't actually feel her but there was a chill as her transparent hand touched my cheek. "I love you, Kiratta." I smiled and looked up to see that I was completely alone now, my mother had faded into the air. I always wondered what it was like to have living parents, the closest thing I had to a father was my old master, Mace Windu, even though it only lasted a few short years, other than that I had fended for myself. I felt myself wishing Jango was there with me, he wasn't a man of many words but his presence was enough to keep me happy. I smiled at the thought of Jango and walked out to the living room where Boba and Slone were playing. I sat down on the couch watching them as I toyed with the ring on my finger, everything seemed fine but that unrelenting feeling in the back of my mind told me everything was definitely not okay. I sighed as Boba and Slone raced off towards Boba's room as they pretended to be bounty hunters.

That night Slone and Boba had made a bed on the floor in front of the holo watching a holovid. I was on the couch falling asleep when the door swooshed open, I sat up immediately looking over at Boba and Slone who had quickly fallen asleep. I called my lightsaber to me, just in case, when a large shadowed figure stepping in through the door. I felt immediately scared thinking it was some rapist or murderer when the light switched on revealing Jango, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't do that!" I said in a loud whisper. "You scared me."

"Where's Slone?" Jango asked preoccupied. I knew immediately something was wrong, I motioned my head towards the two mounds sleeping on the floor. He went to take a step towards the short girl when I stepped in front of him stopping him by putting my hand in the center of his armored chest.

"Jang, what's wrong?" I asked noticing he didn't take off his helmet, which was very unlike him when he returned home and he didn't even look me in the eyes let alone at my face. "Jango. Where's Zam?"

His voice hitched. "She won't be coming."

I pushed him lightly into our room before shutting the door panel, "Jango, what happened to Zam?"

He looked off to the right not answering. I felt my heart start racing; Zam had become somewhat of a sister to me and knowing something bad happened was not good. I released the seal of Jango's helmet and pulled it off his head. His eyes were averted to the ground.

"She's dead." He replied quietly. I felt a pain in my chest as I felt tears well up in my eyes. Regret and guilt was flowing off of Jango like the sheets of rain that never ceased here on Kamino. I looked down then back up at Jango then hugged him around his chest; I had a feeling that he needed it. He hugged me back tightly as possible without hurting me as he sniffed once or twice. "I had to do it, Kira."

I held him tighter. "What happened?"

"Two Jedi chased her after she tried to kill the senator and they chased her into a bar. They somehow got her and she was going to tell them about me. If they found out about who I am working for, or who I am it would lead them to you and Boba…" He said in a low, regret-filled voice. I hugged him again as we stayed like that for who knows how long, he finally let his arms drop off of me and kissed me firmly. "I have to tell Slone." I frowned.

"Jang…"

"I have to be the one to tell her." He said firmly. "I did this, I have to fix it."

I nodded as he walked out into the living room.


	37. Wesell's Daughter

**~Sorry if this chapter is a bit of a bummer, but it does get more uplifting! **

**Also, I've put up better pictures of Kira on deviantart so if you want to check that out that'd be awesome! they're not as good as they could be considering I just got the Magna Studio Debut 4 and am still learning my way to make the pics look better.**

**Read On!~**

**~KiraKenvor~**

***Jango's POV***

I walked over to the little girl with the long dark brown-red tinted hair as she curled up next to Boba sleeping peacefully with her toy twi'lek curled to her chest. I felt a pain in my chest remembering what Zam had told me just before we began the mission.

_"If anything happens to me, Jango," Zam said with a smirk. "You and Kira are Slone's godparents."_

I shook my head and touched Slone's shoulder; she stirred and looked over at me. "Hi Jango." She murmured tiredly lifting her head towards me slightly then laid her head back down on the pillow.

"Slone," I said firmly, she looked over again rubbing her eyes. "We need to talk."

Slone got a confused look on her face as she sat up causing Boba to wake up, "Hey Dad!" Boba smiled tiredly as Kira leaned against the wall with her hand covering her mouth with tears threatening to fall.

"I'm going to talk to Slone," I said patting Boba's messy head. "I'll be back, stay here."

Boba sensed the seriousness and nodded quietly then looked at Kira, got up and walked to her and hugged her around the waist.

I picked up the eight year old girl and brought her to the kitchen setting her on the counter, she was quiet knowing it must be serious if I let her sit on the counter.

"What's wrong Jango?" She asked now worried.

I shifted my weight and looked at the little girl. "You know that what Kira, your mother and I do is a dangerous job right?" Slone nodded but remained quiet. "And sometimes things don't go according to plan…"

Slone got that look in her eye that I knew to be realization as to what I was saying. "Mom…. She's not coming home… is she, Jango?" She asked as her voice cracked midsentence.

I looked down. "No."

To my surprise the girl didn't break out crying as I expected her to be, she just stared at me for a long time. She didn't move, speak, or cry. "I see." She said her voice cracking again.

"I'm sorry, Slone." I said quietly.

She didn't look up at me but she didn't need to for me to know she was dying inside. "No, it's okay. I understand. That's how it is in bounty hunting..." Her voice became weak and shaky. I could tell she was trying not to cry. I laid my hand on her skinny shoulder.

"It's okay to cry, _Slo'ika_, this is what you save your tears for." I said quietly. She bit her lip as she fought not to cry but she failed as silent tears fell from her cheeks. She buried her face into my chest but she remained silent.

Slone sat there for a good half hour leaning on me wiping her tears every now and then. "What happens to me now?" She asked worried but didn't look up.

"You'll stay with us." I said, I never knew who Slone's father was and from my knowledge neither did Zam. Plus I wouldn't feel comfortable sending her anywhere else; I don't think she or Boba could've handled that.

"Really?" She asked looking up, her eyes were red and puffy, I frowned.

"Yes."

"Okay." She said sniffling. "Can I go see Boba now?"

I nodded and picked her up and set her down off the counter. She walked quietly back to the living room, I sighed and followed shortly after, Slone and Boba laid back down on their makeshift bed as Boba held her on his chest as Slone curled up tightly against him. I looked over at Kira who sat back on the couch watching protectively over the kids. She looked up and saw me and gave a forced smile, I nodded towards her to let her know I acknowledged her and walked to the bedroom. Kira let out a long sigh.

***Kira's POV***

For the next few days everyone was very quiet and in my house there was no such thing as quiet but eventually everything was proceeding back to the normal. Jango had taken Boba down to the cadet troopers to teach him everything he knew. Slone had been hanging around me more than usual, I figured that since her mother had passed I was the next best thing. I didn't mind though. Slone sat on the floor in front of the couch watching a holo as I sat above her on the couch reading a book. My page flipped, I thought nothing of it and pushed it back. Again it flipped back. I furrowed a brow and flipped it back to the page I was reading and once again it flipped. I growled glaring at the book. I heard a soft giggle and looked down to see Slone smiling, my eyes narrowed._ 'What are you up to?'_ I thought. My eyes returned to the book and continued reading when the page again flipped; I closed the book and slammed it on the side table. "Kriffin' book." I mumbled to myself, I looked down at Slone to see she was still smiling and had somewhat of an amused look on her face as she giggled. "What's so funny?"

"This." She replied holding out her hand as the book flipped open, my eyebrows shot up.

"You're Force-sensitive?" I asked amazed as the book closed shut. Slone frowned.

"Guess so," She said. "Kira can you teach me how to use it?"

I looked down at the girl. "Depends."

"On?" She asked.

"Are you going to be nice to me from now on?" I asked. "_And_ listen to me?"

She thought then nodded furiously. "Yeah!"

My eyes narrowed as Slone gave a cheesy smile. "Fine, I'll teach you."

Slone shot up hugging me. "Thank you! Thank you!"

I smiled and stood up, she looked up at me with excitement. "Okay first thing is to clear your mind."

"Clear my mind?" She asked.

I nodded. "Here try this," I said sitting down on the ground crisscross, she followed suit mimicking me sitting in front of me. I put the book in between us. "Now take deep breaths and relax, don't think about anything. Just focus solely on the book."

Slone nodded and closed her eyes taking deep breaths, she giggled. "I feel silly."

"I know," I smirked. "But just try it."

"Okay." She said and did as I told her; I was impressed that she actually did listen to me without any argument. After a few minutes the book started shaking, I smiled as the book started to raise. Slowly Slone's green eyes opened then she smiled in delight. The book dropped, she frowned. "How come it dropped?" She asked.

"You quit focusing on it." I said then patted her knee. "Good job though, try again."

She smiled and tried again.

Slone was making amazing progress, better than I did when Windu was training me but then again I do get distracted easily. I smirked remembering how Windu would get frustrated with me during the meditation training.

Soon enough Boba and Jango walked in with Boba smiling. "Mom!" He exclaimed and trotted over. "Dad gave me a ride with his jetpack!"

I smirked. "Have fun?"

"Mhmm!" He smiled; I looked over at Slone and winked.

"Yeah? Well look what I can do!" She smiled as the book rose off the ground. Even though Jango's helmet was on I could tell his eyebrows rose. I smiled at Jango and stood up.

"It's unbelievable; Jang, Slone and I are getting along."

"Now that's even more surprising than her being Force-sensitive." He smirked removing his helmet.

"I know." I replied hugging my husband, he kissed me as Slone gagged.

"Could you like not do that in front of us?" Slone asked, I glared at her.

"What did I say about being nice?" I asked; Slone rolled her eyes defeated "I'm going to make lunch, want something?" I asked Jango.

Jango nodded removing his helmet. "Thank you."


	38. Firsts

***Kira's POV***

The rest of the day I had taught Slone quite a bit and she was actually being respectful. Later that night I had put the kids to bed and walked into the living room where Jango was looking at a datapad, I smirked and walked over to him, he ignored me. I raised an eyebrow and lifted his chin with my index finger, leaned over slightly then kissed him fully and passionately. When I pulled away he gave me a confused look. "What was that for?" He asked.

"What?" I asked with a mischievous grin. "Does there have to be a reason for a wife to kiss her husband?"

"When she kisses her husband like _that_," He smirked. "Yes."

"Hm." I smirked bending over slightly to make sure he saw some cleavage. His eyebrows rose ever so slightly looking at my chest then at my face before I kissed him again, he put his datapad aside before guiding me to sit on his lap by holding onto my hips.

"I think I know where this is going." He commented in between kisses.

"Do you now?" I asked as he kissed my neck.

"Mhmm." He replied before picking me up and carried me to the bedroom without missing a beat; he laid me down on the bed. I ran my hands through his hair as he pulled me close, soon enough we were out of our clothes and you can imagine the rest. We laid on our backs with our breathing labored, I looked over at Jango.

"Wow."

"You can say that again." He said taking a deep breath.

"Okay," I said and laughed. "Wow."

He gave a playful glare then pulled me close to him, I curled up to him laying my head on his chest with my arm wrapped tightly around his stomach. I loved this man. It was quiet for some time as we were beginning to fall asleep, but me being me, I fought it.

"Jang?" I said quietly as he began drifting off into sleep.

"Hmm?" He mumbled pulling me tighter to his bare chest.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I asked closing my eyes.

"Every day, _Cyar'ika_." He chuckled kissing my forehead.

"Okay," I smirked. "Just making sure you know."

"Oh I know, Kirs."

"Have I ever told you that you were the only person I've ever really loved?"

"I don't believe you've mentioned it before." He replied tiredly.

"Well it's true," I said smirking at him. "You are my first and my last love."

He chuckled. "Good, so I don't have to worry about any other loves?"

That earned a smack to the chest. "No Jango," I smirked. "But Boba does have quite a high ranking, but I love him as my _ad'ika_, I love you as my _cyar'ika_."

"Good." He replied, it got quiet again but I could tell he was thinking. "Remember when you had that bar?" He asked sleepily. "When we found each other again-"

"When you were dating that _woman_." I mumbled.

"That's beside the point," He chuckled. "You said that you liked a good manage every now and then, was that true?"

I laughed out loud. "No, but it worked with what was going on."

"Right." He smirked, I flicked him. "Have you ever … you know."

I sat up slightly. "Have I ever what?"

"With another man?" he looked... I don't know, shy?

I caught his point. "You really want to know?"

"We are married," He began "I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "There were only two others. You?"

He chuckled. "There were a few."

I raised an eyebrow sitting up slightly. "How many is a few?"

"There was you, Sheeka, and some girl at a bar when Jaster Mereel was still alive."

I almost gagged. "You slept with Sheeka?"

He chuckled. "Yes."

"Ew." I mumbled before settling back down on Jango's chest again.

"So who was your first?"

I laughed. "You remember that one night at the hotel? When we both got majorly smashed?"

Jango chuckled. "Yeah."

"Yep that was when."

"Really? What a sucky way to lose your virginity- being completely wasted."

I laughed. "Hey it doesn't matter," I said yawning. "I would've rather it been you than some other guy. Who was your first?"

"That girl at the bar," he answered. "I was maybe eighteen and she was probably two years older than me but I had the hots for her."

"Oh-ho! Going for the older ladies eh?"

"Eh now I like the one who's five years younger than me." He gave me a sideways glance out of the corner of his eye.

I looked around and faked innocence. "Really? You should tell me about her."

"She has black hair, bright blue eyes," He began as he touched my hair as he described then touched my cheek. "She's short, can't be taller than five foot four, she's sarcastic, funny as hell, she's a great fighter and I trust her with my life."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I think I know who it is."

"Oh?"

"That one actress who attempted," My voice got a sarcastic hint to it. "And failed, miserably, to play as 'Tira' in that one show we watched."

Jango gave a 'look'. "Not even a little."

I laughed. "I'm just kidding."

He smirked and held me close as we drifted off into sleep.


	39. Obi Wan Kenobi

***Kira's POV***

Two weeks later Jango had gone off on another bounty and I had been spending a lot of time with Slone teaching her and showing both her and Boba the fighting techniques Jango showed me on Dagobah.

"Hey Sloney Baloney." I said rubbing the mythosaur tattoo on my arm. "Since you're going to be living with us, you'll technically be Mandalorian."

Slone eyed me curiously. "Kay…"

"That means you and Bobbers have to get the Mando tattoo." I smirked.

"Like yours and Dad's?" Boba asked.

"Mhmm." I smirked.

"Cool!" They said excitedly following me into the kitchen. I got out the tattoo gun and drew up the mythosaur skull on a transparent piece of paper that had wet die that would pose as an outline for the tattoo.

"Alright who's first?" I asked, Boba pushed Slone out of the way not realizing he was stronger and jumped on the seat.

"Boba!" I exclaimed flicking his ear. He yelped and covered his ear with his hand. "Say you're sorry!"

"It's okay, Kira." Slone growled getting up. "Ladies first anyways."

I laughed as Boba turned to glare at me. "Don't laugh, Kira!"

"Sorry but it was funny." I smirked messing up his hair. "Plus you deserved it."

He glared at me. I gave a cheesy smile. "Not nice." Boba mumbled. I chuckled and kissed the side of his face to irritate him. "Mom! Stop! Ew!"

"But I just love my Boba!" I teased kissing his cheeks. Slone laughed at Boba. When I stopped he glared at me, I laughed and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt. "Alright Bo, don't move."

"Kay." He said as I pressed the print of the Mando tattoo on his lower bicep. "That looks really big."

"Yeah but you're still growing, so when you're older it won't be."

"Okay." He said as I began tattooing his arm. He flinched at first but he ignored the pinching of the tattoo gun. When I was done there was a black mythosaur skeleton on his bicep, I put on bacta and wrapped it up.

"Good job, Bo," I said. "Now don't take this off, it keeps it clear of any infections."

Boba nodded as he switched places with Slone. I switched the needle of the gun and began on her.

"Ow!" She yelped. "That hurts!"

"I know," I said. "I have one too you know. I'm pretty sure I got it at your age."

Once hers was done I wrapped it up the same as I did Boba's. She looked at the new red mythosaur on her arm. "I like it."

"Good." I said as they walked into the other room. After a few hours the healing was done I was wrestling with Slone and Boba. I heard the door swoosh open and Jango entered.

"Hey you." I smiled holding Boba in a headlock giving him a noogie, with Slone on my back attempting (and failing) to take me down. Boba groaned.

"Hello." He answered and went in the bedroom to take off his armor. Boba struggled to get out of my grip as he pushed on my back and my leg his head popped out and he fell back, I laughed at him and pulled Slone off my back and tickled her, she giggled when I felt a presence, I stopped feeling a familiar Force-signature then immediately became protective as the door buzzed. Slone and I looked over at each other obviously the feeling was shared, Boba walked over to answer the door. There stood Taun We with a man in robes I found familiar but didn't recognize.

"Boba," Taun We's graceful voice said. "Is your father here?"

Boba looked up at Taun We. "Yep."

"May we see him?" she asked.

"Sure." Boba's immature accented voice said then glared at the visitor that stood at Taun We's side. Boba began walking back towards us. "Dad, Taun We's here." Boba called, he walked over. I put my hands on his shoulders protectively as Slone stood off to the side as Taun We and the visitor walked in. I looked at the visitor then recognized who it was, my eyes widened slightly.

"Obi-Wan." I said quietly, he looked over and gave a surprised look.

"Kira."

"Jango," Taun We interrupted as the bounty hunter entered folding the sleeves of his house clothes. "Welcome back, was your trip productive?"

Jango looked at Obi-Wan sizing him up slightly. "Fairly." The two men stared at each other; Boba looked up at me and gave me a confused look. I simply shrugged and looked back at Jango and Obi-Wan.

"This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi; he has come to check on our progress."

"Your clones are very impressive, you must be very proud." Obi-Wan's accented voice said.

"I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe."

_'Simple is hardly the word I would use.'_ I mused to myself.

"Ever made your way as far into the interior of Coruscant."

I thought of Zam as my eyes shot to Slone, who was watching intently.

"Once or twice." Jango replied casually.

"Recently?" Obi-Wan pressed, the tension in the room was high and you didn't need to be a Force user to feel it. Jango walked over to us and spoke in Huttese telling Boba to shut the door to the bedroom. Boba nodded and did as he was told returning a few minutes later as Jango took his spot beside me.

"Then who hired you for this job?" Obi-Wan asked. I watched Jango's expressions but he withheld any and his mental barriers were up. There was a long and tense pause as Jango glared slightly at Obi-Wan then took a few steps towards him.

"I was recruited by a man called Tyrannus on one of the moons of Bogdon."

"Curious."

Another pause, though shorter, Boba watched from his spot beside Slone, both watching silently but intently. I looked over at Boba and Slone then back at Jango and Obi-Wan fidgeting with my hands.

"Do you like your army?" Jango asked. Obi-Wan gave a slight nod. "They'll do their job well, I guarantee that."

"Thank you for your time, Jango." He gave a small bow. "Kira." He gave another to me, I bowed my head slightly.

"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi." Jango said coldly.

Obi-Wan turned after a few seconds then left with Taun We, I let out a silent sigh. I looked over at Jango who had a look on his face; I couldn't tell what he was thinking because his mental barriers were still up. He looked at Boba then off somewhere.

"What is it, Dad?" Boba asked worried.

Jango looked over at Boba again. "Pack your things we're leaving."

If Jango was going to leave he defiantly didn't like the Jedi here. "Leaving?" I asked. "Why?"

"I have a feeling that Jedi is going to cause problems." He growled.

I nodded watching Jango, anyone who didn't know him would think he looked unemotional, but I knew he was worried, tense, and he knew that getting out was needed immediately. "Alright Sloney, Bo," I began as I looked at Jango worried. "Get your things and hurry."

"Okay Mom." Boba said leading Slone out to their room.

I had a very unsettling feeling in my stomach as I watched Jango.


	40. Goodbye Kamino, Hello Geonosis

Jango and I had put on our armor and trotted out to _Slave 1_ Jango was preparing the ship as I got Slone and Boba's things inside, thankfully they learned the art of carrying lightly. I walked back down the ramp to see the drenched Boba shout pointing towards the door. "Dad! Look!"

Jango spun around as Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber. "Boba! Get on board! Kira prep the ship!"

Boba and I ran back inside as Boba shot for the pilot seat climbing in the awkwardly shaped ship and sat horizontally in the chair, squatted on my seat as I prepped the ship. I stood up and looked out the viewport to see Jango fly by with his jetpack. Boba turned the ship to face Obi-Wan as Jango shot a jetpack rocket at him, Obi-Wan jumped out of the way with a grunt. Boba aimed_ Slave 1's_ cannons at the Jedi and fired. He had the best shot I've seen come from a ten year old; Obi-Wan flung himself out of the way and rolled to get up. Boba jumped up to see if he hit him but could barely see out. If the situation weren't so serious I would've laughed at him. Jango came flying out of nowhere ready to kick Obi-Wan but the Jedi beat him to the punch kicking him in the stomach.

"Jango!" I exclaimed without meaning to. Jango's blaster was shot out of his hand as he rolled to his knees, Obi-Wan kicked at him but Jango blocked it sending the Jedi back to the ground. _'C'mon Jango!'_ I cheered._ 'Sorry Obi-Wan but Jango's above you.'_

Obi-Wan kicked Jango in the side of the head cause him to fall to his side. Jango groaned and pushed himself back up, the three of us were transfixed in the fight from the ship. The two punched at each other when Jango delivered a head-butt to Obi-Wan. I smirked. Obi-Wan got up and spotted his lightsaber, Jango jumped into action igniting his jetpack as Obi-Wan jumped for the weapon calling it to him. Jango shot the wrist cable cuffing Obi-Wan's wrists and drug him around the landing platform. Obi-Wan swung himself around a pillar and pulled the rope causing Jango to get yanked and smash into the ground, his jetpack malfunctioned and shot off his back and exploded in the air. Obi-Wan ran at Jango as he stood up and kicked him off the platform. I felt my heart stop.

"No!" I took off outside in time to see Obi-Wan was pulled down with Jango

"Oh not good." He mumbled before being pulled down, I raced towards the edge to see Jango had been able to stop his fall with the wrist knives and was struggling to push the gauntlet to release the cable. Jango was slipping closer to the edge until Jango was able to push the button releasing the rope. He rolled over proceeding to look over the edge then climb his way back up

Jango got within arm's reach when I knelt down and grabbed his arm pulling him up.

"Thanks." He muttered as we walked back to the ship I began trotting.

"Come on Jango, let's go, move it! Move it!" I said ushering him on the ramp of the ship when Obi-Wan made another appearance. I trotted inside as the Boba got the ship started up; the door started shutting hitting Jango in the head. "Ow!" He yelped. I chuckled and raced up to the cockpit, I picked up Slone and sat down in her seat putting her on my lap then strapped on the belts. I bit my lip nervously as Jango swapped spots with Boba. The ship turned upright and shot offworld. Jango had set the coordinates as we blasted off into hyperspace.

"Where are we going?" I asked getting a bad feeling.

"Geonosis." He answered removing his helmet.

I clenched my teeth as I watched Jango, he looked unsettled.

I looked at the scanner; it had picked up a ship. "Dad! I think we've been tracked!" Boba said looking at the scanner as well.

Jango's eyes remained ahead of him. "He must've put a homing device on our hull." He said "Hang on, Son, we'll move into the asteroid field, then we'll have a couple of surprises for him." Boba laughed maliciously. _'I didn't know my kid had such an evil laugh.'_ I mused. Jango pushed a button which released a seismic bomb; Obi-Wan's fighter flew under an asteroid as the bomb exploded with a loud bang. Jango released another one as it blew up by Kenobi's ship; who quickly dodged it. "Doesn't seem to take a hint, this guy." He mumbled to himself. We flew through the inner workings of an asteroid with Obi-Wan's ship on our tails.

"Watch out!" Boba exclaimed as we almost hit a low laying rock. Jango quickly dodged it and we were out of the asteroid. "Get him, Dad! Get him! Fire!" Boba exclaimed. Jango did as his son ordered and fired at the small fighter.

'_Geez kid._' I thought looking over at Boba. _'That's a little demonic for a ten year old.'_

"We got him!" Boba said looking at the scanner as _Slave 1_ hit the R2 unit on Kenobi's ship.

"Now we just have to finish him." Jango said shooting off a missile, it was a shame that Obi-Wan had to die but my family was more important._ 'Sorry Obi-Wan.' _I thought as Jango began firing as Obi-Wan's ship flew ahead of us. Obi-Wan desperately tried to avoid it, there was a loud explosion and on the scanner next to Jango it showed that the target was hit. "We won't be seeing him again." Jango said as Boba gave a short chuckle. Jango piloted the ship to the planet's surface and landed in an underground docking bay.

We landed and were greeted by an older man with a cape. I spotted a curved lightsaber hooked to his belt then looked up to the face of the saber's owner.

"Count Dooku?" I asked quietly to myself.

"Tyrannus." Jango greeted, Slone walked beside me as Jango followed Dooku as Boba was glued to Jango's side. Jango was to be the bodyguard of the Count. The viceroy, several Genosians, and come other creatures I couldn't identify were sitting at a round table discussing some things I didn't care for. I pressed the scanner down on my helmet and checked over each of the creatures getting a bio scan on each, I gently pulled Boba and Slone to stand close by the both of Jango and myself. I braided the hair that stuck out of my helmet tying it with a hair tie letting it drape over my shoulder out of boredom. The creature I learned as the Neimoidian Nute Gunray walked over to me.

"Who is this? And the kids?" He asked Jango, I crossed my arms over my chest narrowing my eyes beneath my helmet.

"Kira Kenvor-Fett, my son and Zam Wesell's daughter." Jango answered coldly, I looked over at him wondering why he added the 'Fett' part in there considering our marriage wasn't something we broadcasted for obvious reasons.

His ugly eyes narrowed. "Kenvor-Fett?" He asked.

I nodded silently. Nute looked over at Jango questioningly. "I don't think you wise to be putting your nose in places it shouldn't be, Gunray." I snapped, my voice coming out with a metallic-bitterness to it. "People die when they do that."

He laughed. "Please I'm not scared of a little shrimp like you." He laughed; I quickly pulled out the blaster from the holster strapped to my thigh and held it to his head.

"Afraid now?" I asked as he backed off. He walked back to Dooku and sat back down; I smirked proudly under my helmet and returned the blaster to its holster. I crossed my arms as Dooku's men continued their conversation. A Genosian ran in speaking rapidly in a language I didn't understand.

"Kenobi's here?" Dooku asked as the bug-creature rambled on. "I'll be there shortly, if you'll excuse me."

The Count got up and walked out of the room, I glanced over at Jango.

About an hour later word had gotten out that a Jedi and a senator had gotten into the droid factory and Jango was being sent out to capture them.

"Stay here." He ordered pointing a finger in my face, his voice was very serious.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"There could be boogie men, My Dear." He said with an overly sarcastic hint to it. I smirked rolling my eyes. _'Oh the times on Dagobah.'_

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Of course. I'll stay and watch the kids while you go catch a senator, a Jedi, and _boogie men,_ All Mighty Fett-Man." I joked. Jango shot his head back at me; I put my hands up innocently. "Only teasing, Fetters."

Jango trotted off accompanied by several droids.


	41. Battle of Geonosis

**This is by far my most intense chapter yet, whew! I don't know about you but when I write I get into it and feel what my character is feeling. _Hands in the Fire _is coming to an end but I'm super proud of this! This is the first of any of my stories that I've actually finished!**

**Hope you like it!**

**~KiraKenvor~**

**Jango's POV***

The senator and Jedi were on conveyor belts as I jumped down with my blaster raised.

"Don't move, Jedi." I said to the tall male, he sighed defeated. His lightsaber destroyed.

The two were apprehended and were going to be brought to the Genosian stadium where thousands of the bugs waited anxiously to watch the execution of the Jedi. I had regrouped with Kira and the kids as we followed Tyrannus out on one of the balconies. Kira stood close by me with her helmet tucked under her arm the same fashion as mine. She looked troubled; she got that look in her eyes. She was having another vision. I put my hand on her shoulder as the look in her eyes vanished; she looked over and gave a forced smile.

"Don't worry, _Cyar'ika_."

"Can't help it." She replied quiet enough to where only we could hear. I gave her shoulder a squeeze and let my hand drop.

The two prisoners were hooked up to three large pillars where the other Jedi, Kira called 'Obi-Wan' was already hooked up to. The Genosians gave loud and excited screams. The Genosian said something and the crowd screamed, the doors opened revealing a reek, an acklay and a nexu. A Genosian zapped the nexu who hissed and tackled it off the guard's mount killing it. All three creatures were guided towards the Jedi and started attacking. The senator climbed on top of the pillar hitting the nexu with her chain. Boba leaned over the edge to get a better look almost fighting with the Genosian leader for the spot as Slone hopped up on Boba's back, he grabbed her legs letting her use him to see. Kira smirked watching them but stayed back away from the edge. I looked back and saw that the younger Jedi had somehow gotten up on the reek riding it. Obi-Wan fought with the acklay throwing a spear at it, the acklay made quick work of the spear as the Jedi and Senator rode up on the reek, Obi-Wan hopped on as they were about to leave.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be!" Nute Gunray exclaimed. "Jango! Finish her off!"

I was about to act when Tyrannus stopped me. "Don't worry, Viceroy," Tyrannus said easing the Neimoidian. "She will die."

As if on cue a group of the rolling droids entered through one of the entrances of the arena and surrounded the Jedi. The next thing I knew there was a purple lightsaber at my throat, Kira spun around as her eyes widened. I glared at the Jedi as Boba and Slone moved behind Kira.

"Master Windu," Tyrannus greeted. "How pleasant of you to join us."

Windu glared at Tyrannus. "This party's over." He growled. Kira looked out to the arena to see at least several blue and green lightsabers light up. She looked panicked.

"Brave but foolish, my old Jedi friend."

"I don't think so." Windu growled as from behind us a group of marching droids entered. Windu moved off as Kira and I put on our helmets as the super battle droids began firing at the Jedi. I pushed the flame thrower on my gauntlet as the Jedi jumped up and fell off the balcony throwing his cloak off.

"Boba, Slone. Hide. Now. And do not come out under any circumstances." Kira ordered her voice becoming authoritative and panicking. The two did as she told them and hid beneath the stairwell. Genosians scattered as the Jedi began their onslaught of droids. I shot at a Jedi several times shooting him off; I whipped my blaster around my fingers and put it in my belt feeling proud of myself.

"Show off." Kira commented igniting her lightsaber. My jetpack ignited as I flew off the balcony going for Windu.

"Jango! No!" Kira exclaimed but I ignored her, Kira never had a jetpack so she didn't follow me into battle. I landed as the Jedi called his lightsaber to him, I jumped for it as he ignited it as the reek trampled over me. I heard Kira screaming from the balcony.

"No! Jango! Watch out!" She sounded more panicked then I've ever heard her as she began racing down to the arena as fast as her feet could carry her.

The reek spun around and charged me again. I pulled out my blasters and began shot it in the head rolling out of the way, I turned around as my jetpack sparked. Windu had begun running at me with his lightsaber ignited.

***Kira's POV***

I jumped over a destroyed droid running as fast as I could, I looked over the edge and saw Windu running towards Jango. "Windu stop!" I screamed. The dreams I've been having were finally coming true, I launched myself off the edge in a flip and rolled once I hit the ground and began a mad dash for Jango as he shot at Windu, but my old master quickly deflected each shot as he got closer, I desperately tried to run faster but my legs refused as things seemed to slow down as I jumped over a fallen Jedi as Windu brought his lightsaber down on Jango's hand. I began screaming as his hand and blaster fell to the ground as the purple blade was brought up connecting with flesh and material. My worst nightmare had finally come true. Jango's helmet rolled away as his headless body slumped to the ground.

"JANGO!" I screamed finding every last ounce of strength I could pull into my legs racing towards him. I had finally reached Windu striking out at him, faster and stronger than ever before, he quickly turned around and blocked my blade. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks as I fought with everything I had, striking, dodging, everything I could out of Windu but he managed to block every strike I made at him. "You killed him!" I screamed kicking out at him as he brought his foot under me knocking me off my feet; he held his blade to my face.

"Kira." He growled, I felt my body shaking. "Stop!"

I growled and shoved my hand forward blowing him back with the strongest Force Push I've ever done in my life. The droids mistaken me for a Jedi because of my lightsaber and began shooting, I blocked every shot and sliced them down. "I'm on your side, _Mir'osik_!"

"Ohh… roger, roger." They said turning their attention to the Jedi; more droids marched out onto the field cornering the Jedi in the center. I ignored what was happening and ran to Jango's body; once I was close enough I dropped to my knees throwing my helmet aside. I felt the tears burning in my eyes.

"No! This isn't happening! Wake up! Wake up! Kira wake up!" I yelled at myself praying this was a dream as I touched Jango's chest plate, his body had gone cold and stiff. "No… not you… not you..." I cried burying my head on Jango's chest. I heard transport ship engines and looked up and saw the clones firing at the droids. Windu raced over with two clones.

"You're under arrest, Kiratta Kenvor." Windu glared.

"No!" I growled as the clones grabbed my arms, forcing me up. I fought them as Windu confiscated my weapons then grabbed my helmet as they forced me onto a transport. "Let me go! I have a son- Jango! I need to bury- NO!" I growled fighting them but the clones were trained perfectly, and were physically stronger than me. Windu clipped Force-proof binders on my wrists when the clone pulled my hands behind my back. I fought them throwing my head back in an attempt to head-butt the clone.

"Sedate her!" Windu ordered as the clone punctured my neck with a sedative, I felt my world go fuzzy as I fell limp.


	42. Hands In The Fire

***Boba's POV***

Once it was safe I ran out to the arena.

"Boba! Wait!" Slone exclaimed running after me. I ignored her and stopped at my father's helmet. I fell to the ground and picked it up pressing it to my forehead as silent tears fell from my eyes. Slone walked over and knelt down beside me putting her hands on my back.

"Bounty hunters don't cry…the son of Jango Fett doesn't cry…" I said trying desperately to stop crying.

"Boba…" She said her voice cracking; "This is what you save your tears for…" she said gently. I set the helmet down wiping my cheek with the back of my hand refusing to let Slone see me cry. She tried to pull me to her when I resisted, she pulled harder causing me to be pulled to her chest she held me as I cried. "I'm here Boba… I'll never leave you…"

I didn't speak for a long time; I picked myself up and wiped my eyes.

"We have to bury him." I said weakly. Slone nodded as we began digging in the ground with our hands.

I smoothed out the dirt then carved out the initials 'J.F' on the stone above the Dad's grave. Slone touched my shoulder, I looked over at her as she presented me with a bulky black blaster, on the handle was engraved 'KF'.

"It's Kira's blaster." She said quietly. I took it from her and glared at nothing in particular, I picked up Dad's helmet.

"I'm going to kill the Jedi that murdered my father." I growled with determination.

***Kira's POV***

I woke up several hours later still on the transport; my arms were still bound behind my back as I sat on the ground against the side of the ship's wall. I looked up to see several men made in the image of my husband standing holding onto the grips above them. I looked towards the front of the ship and saw my old master with his hands behind his back in the traditional Jedi stance. I felt tears returning at the memory of what just happened; I pushed myself farther away and looked out the small openings on the doors of the ship letting myself cry.

"Sir, she's awake." A clone with red striped armor said to Windu. I didn't acknowledge him but could feel him looking at me.

"Just leave her." He said calmly but I could feel regret flowing around him.

_'Watch your back, Master,"_ I thought bitterly._ 'You're next._'

I was brought to Coruscant and into a holding cell in the prisoner cells of the Jedi Temple. The bounds around my wrists were taken off as the clones left but Windu remained.

"I'm sorry, Kira." He said quietly.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." I snapped glaring at him. If looks could kill, he would've dropped dead.

He huffed. "It'll have to." With that he left.

"I hate you!" I yelled after him pressing my face through the bars. He didn't even look back as he left the room, the doors shut with a swoosh as the room filled with darkness and silence. I growled and punched the wall, I didn't even feel it as I grabbed the bunk and pulled it off the ground and threw it against the side of the cell and screamed as I continued to trash the small cell. I picked up the bunk again and slammed it against the other side of the cell cursing the galaxy and Windu. I pushed on the cell bars but they refused to give way, I felt myself start to break into a million pieces as I fell to my knees crying harder than I ever have before. "You can't be gone, Jango…" I cried pushing myself up against the wall putting my head in my hands. I had never felt so alone before, so sad, so broken… "I miss you Jango Fett… Gods only know how I'll miss you…" I cried then reached into the chest of my shirt pulling out a string that held my wedding ring. I broke down as I held it tightly. I now knew why you didn't form attachments in the business of death.

It's when you put your hands in the fire, it's when you love someone so much then they are suddenly ripped away from you. In the business of death, that's when you get burned...

THE END.

**Well this story is finally ended! I really love this story and I hope you do too! The sequel will be started immediately and should be up very soon! **

**~KiraKenvor**


End file.
